What is Engagement?
by CherylinBoston
Summary: Elizabeth has accepted Jack's proposal. What will their engagement bring? Please read "What is Courting" before reading this story. Thank you for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Elizabeth danced slowly in the glimmering candlelight, exchanging glances and nervous smiles, both taking in what just happened. Jack brought Elizabeth's hand to his lips and then held it just over his heart and closed his eyes. Elizabeth sighed at his romantic gesture as she stared at his face, feeling so secure and happy in his arms.

When Jack opened his eyes, Elizabeth's was staring at him and he smiled slightly, "Ahh, I see the wheels spinning in that pretty head of yours," he touched his nose to hers, "can't we just enjoy this time without any questions," he implored, his voice low.

"Yes of course we can," she whispered and looked down. She glanced up to see if Jack was looking at her, then looked overhead at the lanterns, "but how did you do all this?"

"Elizabeth…." He had a warning tone to his voice, but he couldn't resist the curious look on her face, "okay, just one question."

"How did you do it?" she bit her lip, "and please don't tell me it's a secret!" she said playfully.

Jack tilted his head as he continued dancing, "I had help, my usual helper, Gabe set up the lanterns," he looked around, "although I'm pretty sure he recruited some of the other kids to help."

Elizabeth nodded and then stopped, "Jack, you mean the children knew what you were planning?"

"No…of course not," he was serious, "all I told Gabe was that I wanted some nice candlelight so you and I could talk. Besides, they're kids, they don't know anything about romance."

"Oh really?" Elizabeth's eyebrows shot up, "they know more about courtshippin' than you think."

"Courtshippin'?" Jack asked.

"Never mind," she loved his inquiring look. She moved her hand from his shoulder and ran the back of her fingers along his jaw, "Can you imagine what people are going to say about us being engaged?"

"No. I've really only been thinking about what _you_ were going to say." Jack laughed nervously.

Elizabeth pursed her lips, "Oh, of course." She looked into his eyes curiously, "You knew I'd say yes didn't you?"

Jack nodded slightly, "I expected a yes, but you can surprise me sometimes."

"Hmm. Can I ask another question?" she whispered.

"Sure, you're way past one anyway," he smiled.

"Why now? What made you choose now?"

Jack stopped dancing, took her hand and led them back to the bench to sit. "I knew I wanted to ask you for a while. I didn't know if you were ready. I was afraid you might think it was too soon," he took her hand in his, "but when I was sick and you were there, you never left my side….." he inhaled deeply, "I knew I didn't want to wait any longer…things can change so fast," he moved closer to her, "I want to be with you Elizabeth, I have no doubts or questions about that. So why wait?"

Elizabeth felt like she couldn't breathe as he spoke, she listened closely to every word he said. "Jack…" she kept looking down, she found it difficult to look at him, "I want to be with you too…very much and I think an engagement is…well," she looked him in the eye, "it's right where I want to be."

Jack smiled, "Good," he leaned in and kissed her softly, but noticed her stiff response, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just started thinking…what about my family?"

Jack sat straighter, "Elizabeth, I have every intention of asking your father for your hand and wherever you would like to be… I'll do whatever you want, what you think is best."

"I just wonder what they will say when I tell them I've accepted your proposal. It's a little after the fact to ask him isn't it?"

"I know exactly what I am going to say to your father," Jack stood and took her hand, "and I am confident that I am going to marry you Elizabeth."

She looked up at him, so strong and so determined, she stood up close to him, "Yes you are Jack Thornton, there's no backing down now. My parents will love you, I know they will. I'm not worried at all." She gave him a quick kiss, "Can we go back now? I can't wait to tell Abigail," she was giddy and covered her big smile with her hand.

"Sure, just one more thing," he took her in his arms and kissed her with a new sense of passion. "Just wanted one more kiss from my fiancé."

"I love you Jack," Elizabeth replied softly.

"I love you Elizabeth," he kissed her hand and then tucked it at his elbow.

They took a few steps and Elizabeth turned and looked up at the lanterns glowing on the tree branches….."I just want to remember the way this looks, I want to paint it into my memory forever," she inhaled deeply.

Jack also looked around and then looked at Elizabeth, her face full of wonder, "Beautiful…I'll remember how beautiful this is too."

They walked in silence back to the café, stealing glances at each other and smiles. Elizabeth kept looking at her ring. "Jack, when did you get this ring?"

"I thought you'd ask about that. I bought it a while ago, in Cooperton."

"That was months ago, you've had it all this time?" She was surprised.

"No, I haven't had it all this time. I saw the ring and I liked it and I knew it would look beautiful on you. I didn't have enough money with me at the time, but I did put the money I had on the ring," he looked at her, "I thought about it long and hard, so many things happened here, I thought I might not be able to give it to you, to ask you." His forehead crinkled thinking of the past.

"Oh Jack…"

"So last week when Bill Avery was heading to Cooperton, I gave him the money to pick up the ring, I didn't want any more time to go by."

The corner of Elizabeth's mouth turned up, "So Bill knows?

"Yes, but don't worry I told him not to tell Abigail," he waved his hand, "I know he didn't."

He stood in front of her, "When I was sick, I almost asked you then, just because I didn't want to wait any longer, I almost blurted it out, but I wanted to do it the proper way," he leaned and whispered in her ear, "the romantic way."

Elizabeth rocked on her feet, "And you did, in a very romantic way."

"I'm so happy … it was beautiful, just like you," he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the finger where the ring sparkled, "I was right, it does look beautiful on your hand."

Elizabeth looked at her hand, "It does, and it's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen." She jumped into his arms.

Jack laughed, almost losing his balance holding her. "We're going to have a beautiful future Elizabeth."

She grabbed his hand, "Come on, let's go tell Abigail."

Jack laughed, "Okay, let's go."

On the porch of the café, Elizabeth hesitated.

Jack reached for the door, "You okay?"

Elizabeth nodded, tears in her eyes, "Yes."

"Are you sure, because we don't have to tell…we don't have to tell anyone if you don't want."

"Jack! Open the door," she was almost jumping up and down.

Abigail and Bill were sitting on the settee when Elizabeth and Jack entered the room, "Good evening," Bill stood, his eyes on Jack.

"Good evening," Elizabeth said trying to contain her excitement.

"Yes, it is a good evening," Jack smiled, squeezing Elizabeth's hand, "Bill, Abigail, we have some news to share."

Abigail stood next to Bill, eyes big with wonder, "What is it?"

Jack brought Elizabeth's hand to his chest, "I've asked Elizabeth to marry me and she said yes." Jack and Elizabeth smiled and laughed.

Bill clapped, "Wonderful!"

Abigail looked at Elizabeth, "Is this true?" She clasped her hands together and then rushed to her friend.

Elizabeth held up her hand, displaying the beautiful engagement ring, "It's true, magically, beautifully…all true!" She and Abigail hugged, Bill and Jack shook hands.

Abigail took Elizabeth's hand and eyed the sparkling ring, "Oh my goodness! It's beautiful," she looked at Jack, "I'm so happy for you," she reached over and hugged Jack, "Congratulations Jack, I know you'll be very happy."

"I already am happy," Jack took Elizabeth's hand back in his.

Elizabeth was teary, "We couldn't wait to tell you."

Abigail wiped a tear from her eye, "This is the best news."

"It certainly is. When's the wedding?" Bill asked.

Abigail looked at him, "Give them time to be engaged!"

"Oh, why wait?" Bill was grinning at Jack.

Jack shook his head, "We have plenty of time, but within a year's time I think."

Elizabeth looked at him, "Really?"

"Like Bill said, why wait?" Jack grinned at Elizabeth and winked.

"Lets celebrate, how about tea? I don't have champagne, but one night we'll have to have some!" Abigail was happy for her friends.

After the four sat and chatted for a bit, "Well, time to turn in," Bill stood and stretched. "Have a lot of work to do tomorrow, have to start planning a wedding," he laughed and winked at Jack. Bill and Abigail went out onto the porch.

Jack and Elizabeth stood, "This has been such a wonderful evening Jack, I don't want it to end." She put her hands on his shoulders.

"Hmm, me either," he looked into her eyes, "I'm so happy, you've made me so happy." He pulled her close and kissed her.

"I love you Jack, I can't wait to be your wife," she whispered.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "That'll be fun." He chuckled.

"Jack!" Elizabeth gave his arm a tap, "behave yourself."

"Good night," he kissed her again and opened the door.

Abigail and Elizabeth went upstairs and sat on the bed.

"I thought you were going to tell Jack how you felt, I never expected this," Abigail said smiling.

"I actually did tell him how I felt, but then before I knew it, he swept me off my feet, it was very unexpected and very romantic." Elizabeth touched her ring. "He planned this ….romantic proposal," she looked down, wanting to keep the details to herself, but still share her happiness with Abigail, "… it was so wonderful." She held back her tears.

Abigail sighed, "Elizabeth, this is the most wonderful time of your life, so you enjoy it. Jack will be a wonderful husband." She tapped her friend's hand.

"Yes, I'm sure he will."

"You're going to wire your parents?"

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide, "Yes, I have to figure out how I am going to tell them. Jack wants to ask my father for my hand…"

"Of course he does, very proper," Abigail nodded.

"Do I tell them in a telegram and then we go there? I don't know how to do it Abigail?"

"Hmm, I think you tell them in a telegram and see what they want to do."

"They'll probably be on the next stage out here." Elizabeth said.

"Would that be good?" Abigail wondered.

"I don't really know," Elizabeth replied, "but we'll find out."


	2. Chapter 2

"Elizabeth, you're up awfully early," Abigail said as she entered the kitchen, "did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, I've just been trying to compose a telegram," she tapped her pencil on the table.

"Oh, I see," Abigail filled a cup with coffee and sat across from her friend, "your parents will be fine with you marrying Jack and I'm sure Julie filled them in on all Jack's qualities."

"I'm sure she did and I know they will love Jack," she continued tapping.

Abigail put her hand down, stopping the tapping, "Then what are you nervous about?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "So many things. Where will we be married? I'd prefer to be married here but I think my family is going to say back home would be appropriate."

"What about Jack, what would he say?" Abigail sipped her coffee.

"I think he would say here in Coal Valley would be more comfortable for him," Elizabeth sighed, "we haven't discussed that yet. There's his mother to consider as well. I don't even know where she lives."

"Has he talked about her, I assume she would come here."

"He hasn't talked about her very much. Truthfully, I haven't talked about my family very much either. We've been mostly getting to know each other," she blushed.

Abigail sensed Elizabeth's modesty, "Of course you have, and that's what you're supposed to be doing. These days ahead will be for talking about family."

"That's true," she tapped the pencil again, "so many things to consider."

"Elizabeth, these are things the two of you will discuss, over time," Abigail smiled and covered Elizabeth's hand "put the pencil down."

Elizabeth chuckled softly and rose from her seat, "We don't even know these things about each other. Oh Abigail, maybe we aren't ready to get married, maybe it's too soon." She was pacing, her hands on her hips.

Abigail tried not to smile, "Don't be silly and don't panic. You don't have to rush."

"According to Bill we do." Elizabeth smiled wryly. They both laughed.

At the jail, Bill noticed Jack deep in thought sitting at the desk. "I hope you're not having second thoughts about last night Jack." He poured some coffee and sat opposite Jack.

Jack smiled, "No, no second thoughts, my thoughts are about what comes next."

"Ah, meeting the parents?"

"Yes, definitely that. We'll also need a place to live," Jack drank from his coffee cup.

Bill looked around, "Some curtains in here may help, a little paint," he laughed.

Jack laughed and looked around, "I couldn't even imagine Elizabeth living here," He put the cup on the desk. "I may have to hire Adam Miller to build us a place. He did such a good job with the church."

"One problem solved," Bill brushed his hands. "I know her family will see you'll be a good husband. What about your family?"

"Just my mother. I'm almost afraid to tell her I'm engaged," Jack replied.

"Why? She'd be happy for you wouldn't she?"

"Yes, she will, although maybe not at first, but of course she will love Elizabeth, I'm not worried about that. The fact that I was engaged before will make my mother critical and a bit guarded."

"Did she not like your former fiancé?"

Jack sighed, "Well, as you know, my former fiancé and I had known each other since we were children. We were just always together; I was used to her being around. She was fun, she liked to fish and hunt like I did." Jack shrugged.

"So what went wrong?" Bill was curious.

"Truthfully, I guess as we grew up we changed. She wanted to be an actress. She became obsessed with it. It put a wedge between us. Bothered me then and it hurt when she left."

"It wasn't a true love affair was it?" Bill asked. Rip growled and both men looked at him.

"No, it wasn't. It definitely wasn't going to lead to marriage, although I tried to talk myself into it." Jack shook his head, "It hurt when she left, but it did help me make my decision to attend the Academy." Jack picked up a pencil and started tapping it on the desk.

"Love can hurt sometimes Jack, no doubt about that," Bill sighed, "but as we get older and learn more about ourselves, I truly believe we learn what we want and need in our life. Seeing you and Elizabeth together is right, it's what you both need. You are a perfect pair."

"Thank you, I feel its right. She's the one," Jack smiled and kept tapping. "Now you make me want to marry her today!"

Bill laughed, "Ah, the right woman will do that to you. You just have to control yourself and let the plans take shape."

Jack laughed and tapped, "Yes, but I can't wait."

"Just relax," Bill said, "and put the pencil down."

Jack laughed, put the pencil down and headed for the door, "I'm going to see Elizabeth."

At the café, Elizabeth felt she had to see Jack right away; she wanted to make sure Jack knew all the things they needed to discuss. She stopped suddenly when she opened the café door and Jack was standing there about to knock.

"Jack!"

"Elizabeth!"

The two hugged each other so tightly, "Elizabeth, I want to plan the wedding now, right away."

"Jack, we have so many things to consider," she laughed softly as he held her face in his hands and kissed her cheeks, "Jack, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. I love you and I want to marry you." He crushed his lips to hers.

Elizabeth gasped at the strength of his kiss and his hold on her. "Jack…..." she pushed his chest gently, "what happened?"

"Nothing, let's take a walk," he took her hand.

As they approached their grove, Jack said, "Elizabeth, we have to discuss what we want to do."

"I agree," she looked at him, "so what are your thoughts?"

"Ah, I don't really know," he rubbed his chin, "lets sit down and talk." They went to their log bench and sat. "I will let my mother know we're engaged."

"Jack, you've never really spoken about your mother. When was the last time you saw her?"

He shrugged, "Not long before I came here to Coal Valley, I was hesitant to contact her when I first got here."

"Because of me?" Elizabeth put her hand to her chest.

"No, not you. I was waiting until I was transferred."

"You haven't told her about me?"

"No."

"I see."

Jack sat and looked to the ground.

"Jack, are you afraid she won't like me or approve of you getting married because you're a Mountie?" She was thinking of possibilities.

"No, nothing like that," he looked at her, "she'll love you, who wouldn't love you? I sure do," he leaned and kissed her softly.

"Then what is it?"

"She'll be surprised."

"Oh," Elizabeth thought she understood, "did you swear off engagements after your last experience?"

Jack faced her, "Elizabeth, she will love you. It will be fine."

Elizabeth didn't want to push Jack to discuss his mother, but clearly sensed he was hesitant to tell her that he was engaged for the second time. "Well, we should try to write telegrams then. It isn't as easy as you think, I tried this morning."

"Just tell them," Jack put his hands up, "I guess we just tell them. Let's go right now."

Jack stood and started to walk away. Elizabeth put her hand on his back, "Jack?" He turned to her, "Yes?"

"Jack, I promise you I'm never going to hurt you or do anything like she did to you. If you or your mother are worried about that please don't…"

Jack was overcome by her words, and stepped forward and embraced her. "Elizabeth. You truly are the one; you understand what's bouncing around in my head." He ran his hand down her hair, "I'm sorry, I'm worried over nothing, but I'm not worried where it counts, here," he pointed to his heart and looked into her eyes, "I love you so much."

She smiled, "I know and I love you too Jack. Let's go send those telegrams!"

As they approached the mercantile, Gabe came bounding out the door, "Mountie Jack, Miss Thatcher!"

"Hello Gabe," Jack greeted his young friend.

"Gabe, we have something to tell you," Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and looked at Jack.

"We're engaged," Jack announced.

Gabe looked from Jack to Elizabeth, "Really? That's good news. When's the wedding?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Why is everyone in such a hurry?"

Gabe walked near Jack, "Guess those lanterns did the trick…"

Jack coughed, "see you later Gabe," he turned to Elizabeth, "you ready to send those telegrams?"

Elizabeth shook her head and ran up the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

Ned Yost looked up from the counter of the mercantile when Elizabeth entered the store, "Good morning Miss Thatcher and yes, before you ask, I do have a telegram for you today." He handed her the piece of paper.

"Oh good," Elizabeth took the telegram, "thank you Mr. Yost."

"You're welcome and congratulations again on your engagement," he smiled.

"Thank you," Elizabeth rushed out the door to read the telegram. She scanned the paper, held it against her chest and hurried to the jail.

Jack was at his desk writing a list of things to be done prior to his marriage to Elizabeth. The growing list included not only obtaining a home for the two of them but also things he wanted to do for the wedding. He stood when Elizabeth opened the door, "Elizabeth, good morning."

"Jack, does Mr. Gowen have a telephone?"

"What? A telephone? I don't believe so, why?" He noticed the piece of paper in her hand.

"My father, he wants me to telephone him," she waved the paper, "his telegram asks me to telephone him."

"That's all he had to say?" Jack was surprised.

"No, here," she gave him the paper.

"_Beth, happy for you. Telephone me to discuss."_ Jack crinkled his forehead, "He calls you Beth?"

Elizabeth bobbed her head, "Jack, that's not the important part!"

"I didn't know he calls you Beth…" Jack stared at the paper.

Elizabeth sighed and grabbed the paper from his hand, "Does anyone have a telephone in Coal Valley?"

"No, I don't think so," he replied, "Beth huh?"

"Then where is the nearest telephone?"

"Cooperton probably," Jack replied.

"Okay, I'm going there," she turned to leave.

"Wait a minute, that's four hours away by stage," Jack reached for her arm, "can't you just reply with a telegram?"

"Jack, if my father wants to speak by telephone, then I have to find a telephone," she responded, "I'm sure he has a lot of questions, too many for a telegram." She reached for the door, "would you like to go to Cooperton with me?"

Jack thought for a second, "Of course I'm going with you, I wouldn't let you go alone," he followed her to the door, "even if it is against my better judgment," he said softly.

Jack followed Elizabeth across the street and into the café, "I'll get my purse."

"We aren't going now," Jack slapped his hands down against his thighs and looked at Abigail, "Please talk to her. She wants to go to Cooperton."

"Cooperton? Why does she want to go there?" Abigail wiped her hands on a towel.

"Her father."

"He's in Cooperton?" Abigail was surprised.

"No, but there's a telephone there," Jack sat down with a thud.

Abigail was confused, "A telephone? Maybe I should go upstairs and talk to Elizabeth."

Elizabeth was sitting on her bed counting money, "How much do you think the stage costs to Cooperton?"

Abigail frowned, "I don't know, but why are you going there?"

Elizabeth looked up, "Oh, my father wants to speak to me on the telephone," she looked across the room, "maybe he wants to talk about me going home for a visit, or bringing Jack there for a visit. Can you imagine?"

"Elizabeth, I believe the stage will take you there, but you'd have to either wait a week to return or hire a horse."

"Oh, really?" The reality was hitting Elizabeth, "well, we could rent a carriage I suppose."

"That's an awful lot for just a telephone call."

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "You're right, perhaps I should just telegraph him and tell him there is no telephone here."

Downstairs, Bill entered the café and found Jack sitting at the table, "Jack, what are you doing?"

"Waiting to talk some sense into Elizabeth, she wants to go to Cooperton to use the telephone," Jack was tapping his fingers on the table.

Bill was confused but responded with the logic of the situation, "Cooperton would be an overnight trip at least, quite a trip to use a telephone."

Jack looked up at Bill, "I didn't even think of that, we aren't going. She isn't going."

Elizabeth came down the stairs followed by Abigail. "Jack, I am going to send a telegram back to my father. We aren't going to Cooperton."

Jack stood, "That's sensible. Let's go send the telegram now." He put his hand out; he didn't want to give her any time to change her mind.

Elizabeth looked at all of her friends, "Okay," she said somewhat reluctantly.

Outside, Elizabeth took Jack's arm. "I'm sorry I panicked. I just know my father, if he wants to speak with me, he is looking for information."

"Why don't you telegram him and tell him that you'll go home for a visit and you can see your family and catch them up on everything that's happened here."

Elizabeth stopped walking and looked at him, "No, I won't go there unless you come with me."

"That wouldn't be appropriate Elizabeth," Jack answered.

"Jack, no…"

"Lets go to the jail for a minute," Jack wanted privacy.

Once inside, Jack took her hands, "Elizabeth, you can't just show up at home with me in tow. Either I can come later or I can meet them when they come here for a visit."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, Jack, I'm not doing that. If you won't go with me, I'm not going." She hugged him, "I don't want to be away from you Jack."

Jack inhaled deeply, "I don't want to be away from you either, not for a single day, but we have to reassure your parents about our intentions."

"Let me send the telegram and see how he responds." She looked up into his eyes and reached up to touch his face, "why are you able to be so logical when I'm not?"

Jack smiled, "I think I'm more practical than logical," he laughed softly and looked into her eyes, "and the practical man is telling me it's been too long since I kissed you." He pulled her into his arms and they shared a romantic kiss.

"Hmm, not only practical but romantic too," she hugged him, "thank you Jack."

"I have to make my rounds, so I'll see you later at the café for dinner?" Jack gently caressed her arms.

"Sounds good Constable." Elizabeth replied and she left to send a telegram to her father.

After ensuring the community was safe and sound, Jack went to the mercantile, "Any telegrams for me Mr. Yost?"

"Yes," the shopkeeper replied and reached to the back counter, "here it is Constable."

Jack nodded, "Thank you." He read the telegram, folded it and put it in his pocket. When he turned to leave he noticed boxes piled high near the window, "what's all this, new shipment?"

"Yes, in fact," he came around the counter and pulled the top box off the pile and reached inside, "look at these."

Jack's eyes lit up, "I'll take them."

"Well, okay, let me get some paper."

Jack headed to the café, his purchase hidden behind his back. He tapped on the door but noticed a burning smell emanating from the café. He opened the door slightly, "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth was at the stove waving a towel, "Jack! Come in."

Jack walked into the smoke filled room, "Ahh, what are you doing?"

Elizabeth frowned at his look, "Cooking and baking." She walked across the room and opened the windows.

"Where's Abigail?" Jack was fanning the smoke in front of him.

"She's taking a walk with Bill. I thought I would help by starting dinner," her shoulders slumped and she threw the towel onto the table. "Why is cooking so difficult?"

Jack shook his head, "You're doing better. Do I smell apples?" His sly smile showed off the dimples on his handsome face.

Elizabeth was absorbed by his expression. "What?"

"Usually I can't smell anything but burned food," he tried to look sympathetic.

"Oh, so that means I'm improving?" She shook her head and noticed his hand behind his back, "Did you bring food? You knew I'd be cooking and ruining dinner didn't you?"

Jack laughed softly, "Come here," he put his hand out for her, "these are you for you, my beautiful chef." He presented her with a bouquet of pink and yellow carnations.

Elizabeth's eyes grew wide in awe of the pretty flowers, "Jack, they're so beautiful," she inhaled their fragrance, "oh, so lovely."

"In honor of my engagement to the most beautiful woman in Coal Valley," he leaned and kissed her cheek.

"Jack…you're so sweet. Thank you." She held the flowers to her face and inhaled deeply, "I didn't see these when I was at the mercantile, is that where you got them?"

"Yes, of course it is. Must have been a delivery after you were there," he replied, "when I saw them, I had to have them to present to you."

"Thank you Jack," she kissed him.

"Hmm, what are we going to eat?" He asked softly, looking at the stove.

Elizabeth bit her lip, "Whatever Abigail makes when she gets back."

"In that case, come here," he pulled her close, kissed her ear and said softly, "please learn to cook."

Elizabeth giggled and went to put the flowers in a vase. "So Mr. Yost didn't have a telegram for you today?"

Jack looked at her and then looked away, "No, not today."

"Well, maybe tomorrow," she put the vase of flowers on the table.

"Yeah, tomorrow," Jack replied, "tomorrow…"


	4. Chapter 4

When Jack got back to the jail, he tossed the telegram in the top desk drawer. "I'll send another telegram tomorrow," he said to himself. He didn't want to tell Elizabeth that his mother clearly didn't understand his telegram. He went to lie down and soon fell fast asleep.

At the café, Abigail finished putting the clean plates away and noticed Elizabeth touching the beautiful flowers from Jack. "Those are so lovely, it was nice of Jack to give them to you."

"Yes it was. I've never seen these colors. I didn't know Mr. Yost carried flowers in the store."

"Occasionally he does have different things," Abigail sat down at the table, "Jack was quiet tonight and you two didn't take a walk. Is everything okay?"

Elizabeth shrugged, "I think he feels a bit overwhelmed. Of course I didn't help matters by going on and on about a silly telephone," she rolled her eyes, "I drove him batty I suppose."

Abigail laughed softly, "I think Jack knows how you hold your father in such high regard and he understands."

Elizabeth nodded, "I asked my parents to come here to Coal Valley. When Julie was here she did say they spoke of possibly traveling here, so they may come," Elizabeth spoke softer, "I do so want them to meet Jack."

The next morning, Jack was at the mercantile when Ned Yost unlocked the door.  
"Constable, good morning, hope nothing's wrong that brings you here so early."

"Just need to send another telegram," Jack walked in.

Ned read the paper Jack handed him, "I'll get this right out for you."

"Thank you Ned." Jack left the store and headed back to the jail.

"Constable!" Adam Miller called out to Jack, waving a large rolled paper in his hand, "I have this drawing for you to review. I'll stop by later today and we can discuss."

"Thanks Adam, I'll look it over," Jack put the rolled paper under his arm and continued on his way.

Elizabeth saw Jack heading for the jail and hurried across the street, "Jack!"

Jack smiled, seeing her made him instantly feel better. "Good morning," he absorbed the comfort only she was capable of providing him. "Come on in, I want to show you something."

Elizabeth excitedly hurried into the jail and sat in Jack's chair at his desk, smugly looking up at him.

"Okay, Constable Thatcher_,"_ he cleared his throat, "lets unroll this and take a look," Jack smiled and moved the typewriter.

Elizabeth opened the drawer hoping to find something to anchor the curled paper, but instead noticed the telegram, "_Surprised to hear you've reunited with Rosemary. I will come to visit. Mother._" She pulled the paper out of the drawer, stood up and read it again.

Jack reached for the telegram, "Elizabeth, let me explain," he took it from her and let it fall to the floor, "I didn't clarify in my telegram to her…"

"Clarify?" Elizabeth interrupted him, "what did you tell her?"

Jack reached for her. "I told her I was engaged and wanted her to come here for a visit," he touched her arm, "I foolishly left out that it was _you_ and I wanted her to come here and meet _you_!"

Elizabeth squinted, "Jack, why would she think you were reunited?"

"I don't know, but I just sent her another telegram this morning, being much more specific," he noticed her hurt expression, "I'm sorry, it's my fault. I didn't want to upset you with my mistake that's why I didn't tell you and that was wrong, I'm sorry. She must think I've lost my mind…reunited, not possible." Jack tried to make Elizabeth see how wrong her thinking was. He reached for her hand, "This is all making me nervous. Forgive me?"

"As long as she doesn't want you to be reunited…" Elizabeth replied, thinking it through.

"No, of course not, believe me she does not want that. She wrote she was surprised, I'm sure she was shocked actually," he took a deep breath. He stepped closer to her, "Elizabeth, we're driving ourselves crazy just telling our families that we're engaged. We can't keep doing this or …"

"Or we'll be batty by the time we get married," Elizabeth grinned, "Jack…" she touched his face.

"I'm sorry I did such a stupid thing," he sighed with his nervous smile, shaking his head and looking away.

"Oh Jack…" she touched his face again.

He looked down to the paper on his desk, "Let's sit and talk about this house."

"What house is this?" Her eyes darted over the paper.

He held down the paper, "Our house," he said softly, watching for her response.

She looked up at him, "Ours?" she looked at it again, "did you draw this?"

"No, I didn't," Jack smiled and sat down, "I met with Adam Miller and told him what I was thinking and he actually drew this. Of course I want your ideas, but I thought if we got the basic house down on paper…"

"Ours?" Elizabeth ran her fingers across the paper. When she looked up at him again, her eyes were filled with tears.

Jack let go of the paper, walked around the desk and embraced her, "You didn't think I was going to have you move in here did you, hmm?"

She laughed softly, "No," she sniffled.

"Look, its small, but as I explained to Adam, we can start out small and then add on as we need to," Jack smiled and looked down.

Elizabeth nodded, almost unable to speak, she reached and touched the paper again, "It's beautiful."

Jack pulled the chair around next to hers and they sat side by side looking at the drawing, "You see this fireplace, it's on the outside wall so we can sit out there at night on a nice cool evening," he touched her hand, "would you like that?" He asked inquisitively, knowing they hadn't discussed a house in detail, but hoping she would like the choice he made.

Elizabeth looked at him, a bit taken aback, "Jack I've never seen such a thing. It's wonderful."

"On the inside of the wall is another fireplace, so only one chimney has to be built."

"Practical," the corner of her mouth turned up, "What room is that?"

"That would be our bedroom," Jack whispered.

"Oh, I see," Elizabeth replied shly.

"Only one bedroom for now."

"Hmm, what about him, where's he going to sleep?" Indicating Rip, who let out a small howl.

"On his blanket on the floor where he belongs," Jack said. Rip growled.

Elizabeth ran her hand across the paper again, "Where will we build this beautiful house?"

Jack took her hand, "At our special place, where else?"

"Oh Jack, that would be wonderful," she hugged him.

Jack whispered in her ear, "All for you Elizabeth."

She pulled back, cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

The jail door opened and in walked Bill Avery, "Well, enough of that! I ought to put you two in jail!"

Jack stood up, "Bill…good morning."

Elizabeth put her hand to her face, embarrassed.

"Please…" Bill waved his hand, dismissing any impropriety, smiling broadly.

"Oh my gosh!" Elizabeth jumped up, "I have to go." Before Jack could do anything she hurried out the door and headed to the mercantile.

She opened the door and rushed in, startling Mr. Yost. "Miss Thatcher, is everything okay?"

"Yes…yes, fine," she cleared her throat, "I was wondering if you have a telegram for me?"

"In fact I do, came in last evening," he reached for the paper and handed it to her, "you sure you're okay, you're a bit flushed…"

"I'm fine, thank you," she took the paper, brushed a hair out of her face and left. She read the telegram and calmly walked to the jail and sat on the porch, breathing in through her nose and exhaling through her mouth, the way Jack taught her to do when she found out about the Founders Day play.

Jack stepped out onto the porch, "Elizabeth, are you okay?" He crouched at her side, "Don't worry about Bill seeing us kissing…"

"No, that's fine, it's this," she handed him the telegram and breathed in.

Jack read the telegram, _"Mother and Father are on their way, with several trunks. Miss you. Julie." _Jack stood, "Oh boy…" and he laughed, his nervous laugh.

She looked up at him, "It will be okay. I can't wait for them to meet you." She smiled, very positive in her statement.

Jack tried to be positive as well, "Yes, I look forward to meeting them."

Elizabeth stood, "How about I pack a picnic for us … for later?"

Jack smiled, "Sounds good, it's a nice day, would you like to go out to the lake and have another picnic on the boat?"

"Yes I would," she smiled, "I look forward to it."

Later, Jack assisted Elizabeth into the boat, "Now remember, you have to sit still, don't rock the boat."

Elizabeth gave him a wry smile, "I won't rock the boat." She watched him climb in and untie the rope from the wooden dock. She liked how he looked in his civilian clothes, so comfortable and relaxed. She certainly liked him in his red serge but there was something about Jack in suspenders that made her love him even more. He was with her as a man, not as a Constable.

Jack paddled the boat out several yards, "Okay, what did you pack from Abigail's?"

Elizabeth tilted her head, "Don't you think I made something?"

Jack chuckled softly, "Okay, sure. I just thought Abigail always has something ready to go." He smiled at her, "So, what did you make?"

"Nothing, it's all Abigail's," she said dryly and flipped open the basket.

Jack looked down, trying not to smile.

Elizabeth bent to see his smiling face and moved off her seat.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She was on her knees in front of him, touching his shoulder and stretching to look behind him.

Jack looked over his shoulder, "What?" But as he turned back he was captivated by her closeness, her face inches from his, "what are you doing?"

She ran her hand down his arm and looked into his eyes, "Checking for spiders," she whispered and then she moved to his other shoulder and repeated her search.

Jack sat motionless enjoying her little spider search. He enjoyed the attention and her gentle touches. It took a lot of control not to kiss her, her face was so close, but he was curious to see what her next move would be. "You see any?" his voice low and deep, his eyes fixed on her.

She shook her head and shrugged, "No, I don't. I guess you won't be jumping up anytime soon," she centered herself in front of him and stared into his eyes.

"Would you rescue me?" he asked in a low, serious tone.

"Of course I would," she whispered.

"That's all I need to know," he pulled her closer and kissed her. The small sounds she made as he wrapped her in his arms, pleased him. He didn't want to let go. He went to her ear, "I love you Elizabeth," he kissed her ear softly, enjoying her tiny giggles.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack rowed the small boat back to the dock and secured it. He offered Elizabeth his hand to step onto the dock, "Easy, give me both your hands."

Elizabeth took Jack's hand and picked her skirt up, "I can't use both hands, I have to hold my skirt so I don't trip…" and she was standing in front of him with one pull. "My goodness Jack!"

He jumped back into the boat, grabbed the picnic basket and jumped back onto the dock. "You ready?" he asked.

Watching him, Elizabeth got her foot caught in the rope and fell onto Jack sending the two of them tumbling onto the dock with Elizabeth landing on Jack, "Oh, I'm so sorry," she put her hand on his chest.

Jack held her protectively, "I'm good."

She squirmed nervously in his hold, "I can get up."

He brushed a curl from her face and laughed, "I knew you wouldn't let the day end without jumping into my arms."

"I didn't do it on purpose," she tentatively laid both her hands on his chest.

"I think you did," he kissed her, "Hmm, you just wanted me to kiss you."

"Jack, if I wanted you to kiss me, I wouldn't have to fall on you," she kissed him, "would I?" She slid her hands under his suspenders as she kissed him, tenderly squeezing his shoulders.

"True," he kissed her quickly, loving how she was holding him, "but it is fun, you have to admit that." He smiled and winked.

She laughed softly and awkwardly moved her legs against him. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before moving and sitting up.

"I hope we can still get some time together once your parents arrive." Jack said softly, looking down, still feeling the moment they just shared.

"We will," she bit her lip and reached for his hand.

"I hope so," he kissed her hand.

Later at the café, Abigail asked, "Elizabeth, you and I could share my room and your parents could stay in your room, if you think they would like that?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment, "Abigail, you're so generous. That would be better than staying at the saloon."

"It will be such a big adjustment for them, maybe they would be a bit more comfortable here." Abigail replied. "How is Jack doing? He must be a bit nervous to meet them."

"He's so wonderful, he won't say if he's nervous, although I suspect he is," she thought of the moments they shared earlier, "For now, I think he is more worried about not being able to spend time with me…" she laughed softly, "we're getting so comfortable, spending time alone together." She smiled remembering their boat ride, how she was so attracted to him and loved being close to him. Their engagement brought out different feelings in her, she was comfortable with him and wanted to be with him more frequently. Her attraction to him felt stronger and she wasn't sure if it was proper to display those feelings.

"You two will still have time alone, I can help with that," Abigail winked and she and Elizabeth shared a playful laugh.

"Now, let's have a cooking lesson, shall we?" Abigail asked tying her apron.

Elizabeth sighed, "You're a brave woman Abigail Stanton."

The next day, Bill and Jack helped move furniture around above the café. Bill wiped his brow, "I think the Thatcher's should stay in this room and you two ladies share the other room. That way you won't disturb them, would that be all right?"

"You're right. Let's keep the big bed in here for them and the two beds in the other room," Abigail put the clean folded sheets on the dresser. "How about some lunch, you men must be hungry."

Jack and Bill were glad for the break and headed downstairs. Elizabeth was at the stove, "Stew?" she held up a spoon.

"Sounds wonderful," Bill sat down.

"Hope it tastes wonderful," Jack whispered and sat down.

Elizabeth gave him a look, "Don't worry, Abigail made it."

They all enjoyed the lunch and finished arranging the upstairs rooms for their guests.

That evening Elizabeth and Jack took their walk to their grove of trees.

"You're not saying very much this evening, is everything okay?" Jack asked as they sat on the log.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes fine. I guess I'm just thinking about my parents visit here and your mother's visit," she reached for his hand, "excited."

"Yes, it is exciting," he turned to her, "Elizabeth, when would you like to get married? I think your family will ask us that and its' important that we're unified on that."

She swallowed, "Would next spring be too soon?"

Jack looked at her, surprised by her answer, "Really? I agree with that."

"If our house will be done by then," she said.

He stood, "I'll make sure our house is done," he offered her his hand, "Dance with me."

Elizabeth stood, put her hand on his shoulder and took his hand. "Jack, our house will need to have space for us to dance," she giggled and moved closer to him.

Jack moved his hand across her back and held her closer, "Absolutely, and we'll have several dancing dates every week, won't we," he whispered in her ear. They danced for quite a while before heading back to town.

The next morning, Elizabeth helped Abigail with the breakfast dishes after a busy morning crowd. "Would you like some coffee?" Abigail asked.

"No thank you, after I finish these, I think I'll bring some biscuits to Jack."

Abigail smiled, "How thoughtful."

Elizabeth wrapped a towel around four biscuits and put them in a basket and headed out. As she stepped off the porch of the café, she saw the stagecoach coming around the corner, "Oh dear…." She hurried to the jail.

"Jack!" she rushed into the jail, "Jack, the stage is here!"

Jack stood, "Okay…okay, did you see your parents?" He opened the door, peered out and then closed the door.

"No, I just saw the stage come around the corner," she put the basket down on the desk. "What do we do?" she was wringing her hands.

"Relax, you need to go outside and go to the stage," he held her arms and looked her in the eye.

"Okay, yes," she turned toward the door and then abruptly turned around, slamming into Jack. "Oh…"

Jack reached for her, "Elizabeth, relax…" He opened the door and looked again, "The stage is at the saloon, so let's go see if they're on it." He picked up the basket.

Elizabeth waved her hands, "Jack, why are you bringing the basket?"

Jack looked at the basket in his hands like it was a foreign object, "I don't know…what's in this?" He moved the cloth covering the biscuits, "we don't need this, here, put it down." He handed her the basket.

"Jack, I'm so nervous!" She put the basket on the desk.

Jack shook his head, "Everything's fine, we just go out and welcome them," he reached for the basket again, "What am I doing!"

She grabbed the basket and slammed it on the desk, "We don't need this. Are you coming with me?"

"Yes. Unless you don't think I should. Maybe it would be better for me to meet them later, after they've gotten settled and had some time with you." Jack's mind was racing.

"Okay, thank you Jack," She took another deep breath and hurried out the door.

Jack stood at the desk holding the basket, "What the heck am I doing with this basket?" he pushed it aside. Rip lifted his head and growled.

The door flew open, "Jack! What are we doing? Come with me, I have to have you with me!" She grabbed his arm and tugged him.

He pointed at the basket, "You stay here and start praying," he mumbled under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth looked at Jack, put her hand in the crook of his elbow and leaned against him slightly, "You look so handsome and my parents will love you."

"How'd you get so calm?" he asked, fixated on the stagecoach.

"I don't know, it just suddenly came over me," she squeezed his arm, "I love you Jack, that's what matters," she whispered.

He looked at her and he too felt calm, "We're in this together." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"Yes we are…" Elizabeth stopped, "Father? There he is," she began walking faster, "Father!" she yelled.

William Thatcher stepped out of the coach, dressed in a dark brown suit, he was tall with brown hair and he gave Elizabeth a big smile as he held his hand up for his wife to step down from the coach. Elizabeth hurried toward them, "Hello! I'm so happy to see you!"

Mrs. Thatcher stepped down from the coach, a tall, slim woman in a dark purple traveling suit. Her hair, a dark brown color with a hint of red, was up in a neat bun under a purple and gray hat. She was a stunning woman and Jack instantly saw the resemblance of both parents in Elizabeth.

"Beth!" Her father hugged her tightly, "we made it! We're actually here." Elizabeth was jumping up and down as she then hugged her mother.

"Mother, father," she turned to Jack, who stood straight and still, "may I present Jack Thornton."

Mr. Thatcher held his hand out, "Jack, very nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you too Mr. Thatcher," he then turned to Elizabeth's mother, "Ma'm, it's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled and extended her hand to Jack, "Jack, we've heard so many wonderful things about you. Between Elizabeth's letters and Julie going on and on about you, we feel as if we know you."

"Indeed and we thank you for taking such good care of our girls." Mr. Thatcher was directing the men regarding their cargo. "We'll talk much more about that later."

"Thank you sir," Jack felt like he could finally exhale, "let me help you with all this…all your trunks."

Elizabeth was beaming, so happy her parents had arrived and Jack didn't faint. She took her mother's arm, "Let's allow the men to straighten out everything, you must be exhausted."

"Not exhausted, but I do feel the need to walk a bit," she looked around for the first time, "this is a nice place."

Elizabeth noticed her mother wasn't really smiling as she gazed about her surroundings, "It's small and quaint, but you'll like it. Come on, I'll bring you where you'll be staying." The women walked and the men continued managing the Thatcher's belongings.

Once upstairs in the café, Elizabeth's mother took her daughter's hand, "Your ring is lovely," she tapped her daughter's hand and walked to the window to see the men still outside organizing the freight, "and so is your young man. You and your sister were right, he is quite handsome."

Elizabeth smiled, "He is and so much more than that. You'll see and you'll love him too."

"A Mountie…" She held the curtain back and continued looking outside.

"Jack takes pride in being a Mountie and is very good at his job." Elizabeth said proudly.

Her mother smiled, "I already know that, I still can't think of you and Julie and those outlaws without almost crying. We'll always be grateful to Jack for coming to your rescue. It's just unthinkable." She looked at Elizabeth, "Oh dear, I promised I wouldn't talk about that. But we are grateful."

Later, after more introductions and the Thatcher's many trunks were delivered, Abigail prepared a special dinner for the Thatcher's and Jack and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was in the dining room preparing the table when Jack came in, "Good evening Elizabeth."

"Jack," she noticed he looked a bit nervous but handsome in his brown suit, "you look wonderful." She walked over and, looking over his shoulder to ensure they were alone, she kissed him. "We're going to have a nice evening," she straightened his tie.

"Okay," he touched her arms, "you look beautiful Elizabeth. I'm looking forward to getting to know them better, they seem very nice." He smiled, and when she smiled back at him, he couldn't resist pulling her close and kissing her. Only the footsteps behind them ended their warm embrace.

"Okay you two," Abigail walked in with two glasses and put them on the table, "you better not be doing that tonight." She touched Jack's arm, "at least not until later."

Elizabeth headed upstairs and Jack walked to the window, silently praying that the evening ahead would be pleasant and that he wouldn't say the wrong thing to the Thatchers.

"Jack, the ladies are still getting ready and talking, would you like to walk outside?" Mr. Thatcher was in the kitchen doorway.

"Of course," Jack followed the man out the door.

"Julie wanted to come along with us, but we felt that this visit trip didn't need any drama, and we know Julie can cause a ruckus, as you found out very well." William Thatcher smiled broadly as he walked along the street.

"Julie is a special girl, very lively," Jack replied.

"Thank you. She thinks highly of you. She told us you would be marrying Beth," he said.

Jack was shocked, "How intuitive." He didn't know how to reply.

"Would you like a cigar?" Mr. Thatcher reached into his jacket.

Jack held up his hand, "No, I don't smoke, thank you."

Mr. Thatcher nodded, "Good, glad to hear that, neither do I," he slapped Jack on the back, "Let's go see about dinner."

Jack wondered if the man was testing him. They entered the café and the ladies were in the kitchen talking to Abigail. They all then went into the dining room for dinner.

"You must be hungry," Elizabeth said, "Abigail made something special and I know you'll love it."

"Julie told us she's a wonderful cook," Mrs. Thatcher said, "Do you cook Jack? Being a single man you must know how."

"Now Kate," as William Thatcher called his wife, "of course he must cook, Mounties' don't have servants. I do know that he doesn't smoke." He smiled at Jack.

"I do cook Mrs. Thatcher, but I admit I frequently eat here at the café," Jack took a sip of water from his glass.

"Elizabeth dear, are you learning to cook?" her mother asked.

"Yes, Abigail has been teaching me." She pressed the napkin on her lap.

"You must prepare something for us while we're here," Mr. Thatcher smiled.

"Stop Will, don't tease her," Kate Thatcher gave her husband a look and shook her head. "I should have made sure you girls had basic cooking skills."

"Did we ever think they'd ever need them?" He laughed.

The food was served, much to Jack's relief. "Cooking isn't that hard, just takes patience and time. Elizabeth and I can learn together and take turns making meals." Jack smiled at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled, so grateful for Jack's statement.

"That's very nice, not many men would do that," Kate Thatcher said.

"Of course not, not all men have to," William Thatcher replied and picked up his fork.

At the conclusion of the meal, Mrs. Thatcher said, "Well, I know I am tired and I think we should call it a day Will. If you'll excuse us Jack, we can talk more tomorrow."

William stood, "Ah, I think you're right, you don't mind do you Beth?" He took Elizabeth's hand.

"No, I'm sure you're tired from your trip, we have plenty of time to talk," she kissed her father's cheek, "Good night."

"Jack," William reached his hand to Jack, "thank you for your company this evening, we'll see you tomorrow."

"My pleasure Mr. Thatcher," Jack stood and shook his hand, "Good evening Mrs. Thatcher, have a good rest."

The Thatcher's went up the stairs and Elizabeth moved to Jack's side and reached around his back. "Can we go walk for a minute?" She asked softly.

Outside, Jack started walking, Elizabeth hurried to keep up, "Jack, are you okay?"

"Fine," he stopped, "I'm glad that's over truthfully. They're very nice, but I feel they have their doubts about us."

"Maybe," Elizabeth played with is tie, "but we'll erase their doubts."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "yes we will."

Upstairs at the café, William Thatcher hung up his jacket, "Well, what do you think of him Kate?"

"He's very nice…"

"Kind of quiet, don't you think?"

"You have to give him a chance to talk Will. He was a bit nervous," she removed her earrings.

"He's nervous all right, he's nervous we'll be bringing Beth back home with us," he pulled the blanket off the bed.

"Now Will, I told you we are not forcing her to come home with us," she replied.

"Forcing? There won't be any forcing involved I assure you Katherine." He reclined on the bed and put his hands under his head. "What are they going to do, live up here? Over a restaurant?"

"I doubt they plan to live up here Will," she brushed her hair.

"I hope not, but tomorrow I want to see where he lives, the place he and my daughter will call home."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Elizabeth found her father drinking coffee in the kitchen, "Good morning, did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yes, just fine. It was quite comfortable. I'd like to spend some time with Jack today, do you think he'd be agreeable to that?"

"Yes, of course he would, although he will be on duty. It should be quiet however, so he can show you around." Elizabeth smiled and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Where's mother?"

"Out for her usual morning walk, hope she doesn't get lost," he grinned at his daughter.

The morning sun was bright as Kate Thatcher walked along the main street of Coal Valley taking in the sights. People politely nodded to her and she smiled in return. As she headed back to the café she turned her attention in the direction of an unfamiliar noise and there was Jack Thornton chopping wood out behind the jail. She stopped for a moment to watch. She had to admit that Julie was right when she said that Jack was, how did she put it, a perfect specimen of a handsome, virile man. She smiled and then, feeling a bit embarrassed, glanced around to make sure no one was watching. She then fanned herself with her glove and continued on her way.

William Thatcher was telling Abigail how wonderful her baking was when Mrs. Thatcher came in. "My dear, how was your walk?

Elizabeth asked, "Did you enjoy the scenery Mother?"

Kate Thatcher put her gloves on the chair, "Yes, you have some….interesting…sights here in Coal Valley and very attractive scenery Elizabeth." She tried not to smile.

"We should all go on a picnic, you would enjoy the mountain views from the meadow," Abigail said.

"Oh there are nice views right here in town," Kate had to smile at her own comment.

"I am going to find the good Constable, will you show me where he serves and protects?" William put his hand out for Elizabeth.

"Of course Father," she took his hand and they left the café.

Jack was putting on a clean shirt when he heard the door open and the Thatchers walk in, "Good morning Elizabeth, Mr. Thatcher. How are you today?"

"Very well Jack," Mr. Thatcher looked around the jail and then knelt to pet Rip.

Elizabeth smiled at Jack, "I think my father wants you to show him around."

"I'd like to see where you two plan to live," Mr. Thatcher stood.

"Well, we haven't figured that out quite yet." Jack replied.

"Where do you live now Jack?"

"Right here in the jail," Jack said.

"Here?" Mr. Thatcher looked around, "what if you have prisoners?"

"Fortunately we haven't had many prisoners needing beds. Despite what you've heard, we have a low crime rate here in Coal Valley."

"Where will you live?" Mr. Thatcher asked, ignoring Jack's comment about the low crime rate in Coal Valley.

"Elizabeth and I are planning to build a house." Jack replied.

Mr. Thatcher smiled, "Really? You're a builder? Because I know she isn't."

"Father, of course we won't actually do the building, we know someone here in town who in fact built the church and school earlier this year. He even drew some plans." Elizabeth looked at Jack.

"Yes, I can show you the plans," Jack pulled the drawing from his desk and unfolded the paper onto his desk.

"Hmm, looks nice," he looked at Jack, "I'm impressed, very nice."

Elizabeth smiled, "It's beautiful and will be even more beautiful once it's built, right Jack?"

"Yes, we hope it will be finished late spring," Jack didn't know how Mr. Thatcher would feel about that timeframe.

"I see," William Thatcher looked at his daughter, "is that when you plan to marry?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack who answered, "Yes sir, it is. That's what we would like."

"We'll have to talk to your mother about that Beth," he stared at Jack initially and then turned to Elizabeth.

"Of course," Elizabeth answered nervously, "but it is possible," she wanted to change the subject, "would you like to see the school?"

"No, not now. I'd like to talk to Jack some more," he took his daughter's arm, "you go back and talk to your mother and look through all the dresses and shoes she brought for you. Jack and I will see you for lunch." He kissed her cheek and almost pushed her out the door.

Elizabeth looked back at Jack, "we'll see you at the café."

"Jack, I'd like to talk to this man who is going to build this house," he picked up the drawing.

"I'll talk to him and set up a meeting," Jack said, staring at him in disbelief at the way he pushed Elizabeth out of the jail. "Would you like to walk and look at the town?"

"Fine," he pointed to the door, allowing Jack to lead the way."

They hadn't walked very far when William Thatcher stopped, "As we told you at dinner, we are very grateful to you for taking such good care of Elizabeth. She wasn't exactly raised for this lifestyle and her mother and I worried about her surviving out here."

"Elizabeth is smart and resourceful and she has handled things very well here." Jack said proudly.

Her father laughed, "I expected her to come running home you know," he looked at Jack, "I suspect you being here helped keep her here."

"Mr. Thatcher, did you request me to be stationed here in Coal Valley to look after Elizabeth?" Jack almost held his breath waiting for a response.

Mr. Thatcher stared at him for a moment, "I give you credit Jack, yes I did request you to be here to watch out for her. Her mother and I feared for her safety. She fought us against having a Mountie accompany her here, so I wanted someone stationed here to watch her," he started walking, "thank you for doing that."

Jack was relieved, "I will tell you that at first I did not want to be here in Coal Valley Mr. Thatcher, but I fell in love with your daughter. She did amazing things when she first came here, she helped this entire town with her intelligence and her caring."

"She is intelligent and she has a big heart," he put his hand on Jack's shoulder, "and I don't want that heart to be broken, ever."

"I love your daughter. I have no intention of breaking her heart." Jack stated.

"Have you ever been drunk? Tell me about the last time you were drunk Jack." Thatcher stopped and stared at him.

"What?"

"Haven't you ever been drunk?" He asked.

Jack looked around, wondering why William Thatcher would be asking him such a question, when he had just told him that he loved his daughter. "I don't drink Mr. Thatcher."

"You must have had a drink at some time in your life," he looked at him and started walking again.

Jack exhaled, "I've tasted whiskey, gin and probably some bootleg concoction, but I didn't care for it then and have never had any interest in trying it again. At the Academy we did have champagne at a celebratory dinner once and I liked that, but I'd be the last person you would find at a saloon drinking."

"Good," he slapped Jack on the back, "glad to hear that."

"Mr. Thatcher, you've asked me if I smoke and now drinking…."

"Jack, do you have a vice? A flaw? That's what I'm wondering about. No one is perfect. I'm certainly not, don't have a lot of patience," he tilted his head, "I just wonder what your vices are."

Jack's thought carefully before responding, "I guess patience is my issue as well." Jack wasn't going to play games with this man.

Mr. Thatcher turned and started walking back toward the jail. Jack shook his head and followed him.

Back at the café, the ladies made lunch and when Jack and William returned they all ate. Elizabeth noticed Jack's silence and as soon as she had the opportunity she pulled him aside. "Is everything okay?"

She always made him feel better, "Yes, but I really need to take a walk, can we slip away?"

"Yes, let me talk to Abigail." Elizabeth replied.

Jack excused himself from the group and went outside. Moments later Elizabeth joined him. "Abigail and Bill are going to entertain them."

"That's nice." Jack took her hand, "let's walk."

Elizabeth felt the tension in Jack as she briskly walked to keep up with his pace. When he finally stopped, he turned and pulled her into his arms.

"Jack? Did my father upset you?" She hugged him as tightly as he was hugging her.

He buried his face into her hair, "No, but he knows how to make someone feel uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry," she rubbed her hands on his back, trying to relax him.

Jack stepped back, "Elizabeth, my heart is yours, you know that."

"Oh dear," she stepped away. She was afraid he was going to say that his talk with her father didn't go well.

Jack walked to their bench and sat, "please, come here and sit with me."

Elizabeth sat, put her hands on her lap and looked at Jack.

"I now understand where you get your stubbornness. Your father is very ….very…. he really made me uncomfortable."

"You said that already, what did he do…," she gave him a questioning look, "specifically?"

Jack stood, hands raised, "First, he asked me if I wanted a cigar, then he asked me when the last time I got drunk was…!" He shook his head, "all these bizarre questions."

"I'm sorry Jack, he's trying to get to know you," she said.

"No, he's trying to get me to say something stupid so he can tell you not to marry me."

Elizabeth smiled and then started to laugh.

Jack turned and looked at her, "What's so funny?"

"Jack, he isn't trying to get you to say something stupid. He's only seeing if you will stand up to him and answer him truthfully."

Jack sat down, still shaking his head.

Elizabeth touched his face, "Jack, look at me. He isn't going to tell me not to marry you." She moved closer to him, "I think he knows better than to even try to tell me that. He knows I am just as stubborn as he is," she pushed a few stray hairs off Jack's forehead, "and he must know from the way I look at you that I am in love," she leaned against him, her face against his.

Jack smiled, loving her statement. "I told him I loved you," Jack whispered, his voice low.

"Did you?" she whispered in his ear, "I bet he was glad to hear that," she kissed his ear softly.

Jack tilted his head toward her, "Hmm, I guess," he closed his eyes as Elizabeth kissed his ear again. For the first time all day he felt relaxed.

"I'll be sure to tell him how much I love you too," she brushed her lips across his ear and then down against the soft skin of his neck and made a soft sound.

Jack growled and rolled his head toward her and mumbled, "What are you doing to me?" He touched her hair as she continued her teasing kisses. "Elizabeth…" He took a deep breath, moved and captured her lips with his.

Elizabeth ran her fingers through his hair while kissing him, then pulled back slightly, "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"So, when was the last time you were drunk?" she whispered and bit her bottom lip.

He opened his eyes, "Ha, very funny."

"I guess we should head back," she said, an apologetic look on her face.

"Sure," Jack smiled, "round two of the Thatcher Inquisition…can't wait."


	8. Chapter 8

That evening in the café dining room, William Thatcher entertained everyone with stories from his business and a few from when Elizabeth was younger.

"Father, no one wants to hear boring stories about my childhood," Elizabeth said.

"Why not? You're among friends here," he moved his hand indicating everyone, "right Jack?" he stared at Jack.

Jack stared back for a moment, "That's right, everyone here cares about Elizabeth."

"I remember one time when a young man was coming to call and you and Julie decided to be creative with your dress, remember Kate?" He looked at his wife.

"Father, please," Elizabeth stood and walked to the kitchen.

"William, that's enough, you're embarrassing Elizabeth," Kate Thatcher patted her husband's hand.

Jack excused himself and went to the kitchen to check on Elizabeth. She was looking out the window, her arms folded. "My father is such a story teller," she sighed.

Jack felt sorry for Elizabeth, he didn't like to see her like this and he felt almost as uncomfortable as he knew she did. He wanted to take her in his arms and walk out of the café, but he knew that wouldn't be appropriate. "Let's go sit down, I think he got the hint that he shouldn't be talking about you." Jack took her hand and led her back to the dining room. Once they sat down, Jack closed his eyes for a moment, needing to temporarily escape, and thought about the way Elizabeth kissed his ear earlier in the day. It made him feel better. He opened his eyes and looked at her, she was a lovely woman, had an attractive beauty about her, a grace in every movement. He looked down, thankful how fortunate he was to have her in his life. He smiled when he thought of how she kissed him, held him. He was so appreciative of her affection for him, the way she comfortably touched him, held him, kissed him.

"Jack?" William Thatcher said loudly. "Did you?"

Jack shook his head to clear his thoughts, "What? Did I what?" He shifted in his chair.

William Thatcher knew Jack was thinking about Elizabeth, he saw the way the young man looked at his daughter. He was fine with that, he wanted the man who was going to marry his daughter to be in love and to respect his daughter. Jack Thornton appeared to be an honorable man. She picked a good one, he thought, this man would make a good husband for Elizabeth. He was pleased.

"I was saying how you and Elizabeth had house plans, I wondered if you spoke to the fellow who drew them up for you?"

"Ah, no, I'll stop by tomorrow and make arrangements for us to meet with him."

"Excellent."

Jack rubbed his palms on his thighs, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to call it a day."

William stood, "I'll walk you out Jack."

Jack's eyes shot to Elizabeth, who stood and walked to Jack, "I'll be over to say good night," she whispered.

Jack nodded, "Good night everyone, Abigail thank you for another wonderful dinner."

William Thatcher opened the café door for Jack, "After you." Once on the porch, "Thank you Jack for spending time with me today."

"My pleasure sir," Jack replied, waiting for the next unusual question from the business tycoon.

"You know Jack, you eased some of my worries today. Not just any man could handle my daughter, but I think you can take the challenge."

Jack winced at the man's choice of words.

"Tomorrow I would like to talk to your builder and see where you want to build this house," he looked at Jack. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea, I'll arrange it in the morning and let you know."

"Good," he slapped Jack on the back, "now wait right here, I'll send Elizabeth out."

Jack froze in place, surprised that there wasn't a strange question and even more surprised that he was going to send Elizabeth out to see him. When he turned to say something, William was inside the café.

Elizabeth stepped out onto the porch to find Jack staring off into the distance, "Jack? Oh no, now what happened?"

"I'm not sure," Jack stared straight ahead.

Elizabeth took his arm, "Well, where would you like to go?" She wanted him to relax.

Jack turned and looked at her, "Just over to the jail, if that's okay."

They walked in silence and sat on the porch. "I think your father is okay with me."

"Okay with you?" Elizabeth smiled, "Did he say that?"

Jack looked at her, "Not exactly." Jack stood and took her hand, "Elizabeth, let me walk you back, I'm kind of tired."

She stood and embraced him, "I understand, you go on in, I can walk myself back." She kissed him and hugged him.

"I'm so lucky to have you," Jack said, he stepped back, "I love you so much."

Elizabeth pursed her lips, "I love you too Jack. Thank you for spending time with my father. Now you need to spend some time with my mother."

"Tomorrow your father wants to see where we are building our house, so we should all go."

Elizabeth nodded, "That's a good idea…"

"But?" he noticed her hesitation.

"I don't want them to see our special place," she lifted her shoulders, "I want that to stay our secret, the fewer people that know the better. Keeps it special." She looked down.

Jack put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his, "I like that. I know where we can take them, don't worry."

"I'm not worried," she said softly.

"Good, I hate to see you worry," he kissed her quickly.

She laughed, "Okay, you're walking me home Constable." She pulled him and they walked to the café.

Upstairs, William Thatcher was looking out the window, "Kate, look, here they come. Wonder where they went?"

"Don't stand there watching them Will," Kate scolded her husband, "they probably just walked and talked, probably about you."

"Me? What did I do?" He looked at his wife.

"Oh I can only imagine what you've asked the poor boy. He's a good choice for Elizabeth and she loves him."

"Tomorrow we're going to see where they intend to build their cabin," he looked out the window again, "he's kissing her!"

"William Thatcher, get away from that window," Kate walked over and pulled on her husband's arm, "get ready for bed. And I don't think they would appreciate you calling their house a cabin."

"Ah, wait until you see it," he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Will, let them be, every couple starts small, it's romantic," she implored.

He looked at his wife, "Romantic?" he shook his head, "It's okay, I'll help them out."

Outside, Jack and Elizabeth shared several good night kisses. "I'll be by after I talk to Adam Miller," Jack ran his hand down the side of her face and his fingers through her hair.

Elizabeth took his hand and kissed his palm, "I love when you do that Jack."

Jack smiled, "and I love when you do that," he whispered.

"Good night," she stepped toward the door.

"Good night," he rushed forward and kissed her again, "I look forward…" he looked down, "ahh, good night," he turned and walked away.

Elizabeth put her hand to her face, she knew what he was going to say and it touched her. She loved him so much.

The next morning, Kate Thatcher again took her morning walk and stopped for her Jack viewing, she smiled and looked down to remove her gloves, when she looked up Jack was watching her. Jack waved, "Good morning."

Kate nodded and quickly went on her way.

Jack put the axe down, wondering why Kate Thatcher was standing there, _"One interrogates me, the other one watches me," _he laughed as he rolled his sleeves down. He walked to the water barrel near the door and splashed water on his face. He had to go get a wagon for today's Thatcher adventure.

At the café, Elizabeth was upstairs fixing her hair when her mother stepped in. "Elizabeth dear, I wanted to give you this, it's a gift from your Aunt Margaret." She handed her a white box wrapped with a pink ribbon.

"Oh, thank you," Elizabeth smiled and pulled the pink ribbon, "is this an engagement gift?"

"Yes, for your trousseau. She's very happy for you, she and Julie were jumping up and down in their excitement."

"Oh, they're so much alike," she opened the box, lifted the tissue paper and revealed a champagne colored lace fabric. She put the box on the bed and removed the fabric and out came a long satin nightgown. "Oh my goodness," she pushed it back into the box. "Mother, it's so….so…" she blushed.

"It's lovely dear," she patted her daughter's hand, "wrap it up and put it away."

Elizabeth looked at her mother, wondering if her mother was accepting the fact that she was engaged to be married and if they would ever be able to discuss it. She wrapped the beautiful gown and put it into a drawer and headed downstairs.

Jack came into the café, "Good morning Elizabeth," he walked to her and kissed her cheek. "Where is everyone? Oh, I mean where's your father, I know your mother is out walking."

She looked at him, "No, mother is upstairs. I'm not sure where father is."

"Elizabeth, I saw your mother watching me this morning," he whispered, his eyes wide.

Elizabeth smiled, the look on his face reminded her of one of her student's tattling on another student, "What? Watching you? What are you talking about?"

"Earlier, I was out behind the jail chopping wood and I noticed her on the street, watching me."

Elizabeth remembered watching Jack chop wood once, "Really? Well what's so strange about that?" She bit her lip and hoped Jack didn't notice the color rise in her cheeks.

"Good morning," Kate came down the stairs.

"Good morning," Jack moved away from Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked at her mother and smiled.

William Thatcher came into the room, "Are we all set to go on our little trip?"

"Yes sir," Jack replied.

When they arrived out just past Jack and Elizabeth's special place, Elizabeth, unaccustomed to getting out of a wagon, went tumbling onto Jack, sending the two of them to the ground. Jack instinctively held Elizabeth protectively and when he looked up Kate and William were just standing there looking at him. Elizabeth wiggled her way off Jack and they both stood and wiped themselves off.

"Well now," William cleared his throat and looked away, "this is a nice piece of property."

"Yes, it is." Jack said. "We can talk to Adam Miller this afternoon about the plans, if that's okay."

"Yes, perfectly fine." William Thatcher continued looking around.

"It's lovely here, the mountain views are spectacular," Kate said.

"Yes, I know you like nice views Mother," Elizabeth said.

Kate turned and looked at her daughter, "Yes…of course," she smiled.

Jack smirked at Elizabeth and turned away.

After walking and surveying the area, the group decided to head back to town. "Should I help you into the wagon, can you do that without hurting yourself?" William Thatcher asked his daughter.

Elizabeth gave her father a look, "I think I can manage thank you."

Jack jumped into the wagon, "Here, take my hand," he pulled her up and she let out a squeal. Jack just shook his head.

Back in town, William offered to return the wagon. "Let me do it, my treat."

Inside the café, Abigail was in the kitchen speaking with a woman as Kate, Elizabeth and Jack entered.

Jack looked, "Mother?"

The woman turned, "Jack! Jack, it's so good to see you!" She embraced Jack and rubbed his back. She was a petite woman with dark hair, blue eyes and a beautiful smile.

Elizabeth was awestruck, watching the two of them. She then reached up and started pushing her hair in place.

"Mother, when did you get here? You should have told me you were coming today," Jack held her arms.

"I wasn't sure when I would arrive and I wanted to surprise you!" She cupped his face in her hands, "You look wonderful son." Then her eyes went to Elizabeth, "Is this your young lady?"

"Yes," Jack turned and took Elizabeth's hand, "Mother, this is Elizabeth…Elizabeth Thatcher."

Mary Thornton's smile vanished, "Thatcher?" She quickly composed herself, smiled and extended her hand, "It's so nice to meet you Elizabeth."

The café door opened and in walked William, "Wagon's all set." He closed the door, turned and stopped, "Mary?"


	9. Chapter 9

Willliam Thatcher stared at the woman before him, was it really Mary or was he imagining it? When she looked at him, he knew it was her, he would recognize those eyes anywhere.

"William Thatcher, is that really you?" she stepped toward him, "It's been a long time."

He stared at her, "I would say close to 30 years Mary, that's a very long time." He looked to the others, who were just staring, "Mary….now Mary Thornton I assume, we knew each other many years ago."

"Yes, many years ago, well put William," she smiled at him.

He noticed the sarcasm in her tone, "Her father backed out of a business deal, too bad it could have made him wealthy." He could barely get the words out.

Mary Thornton was shocked at his statement, "Mr. Thatcher, this is not the place to discuss your diluted remembrance of a fraudulent deal from your youth."

"Fraudulent? Your memory is feeble, nothing about me is fraudulent," he tugged on his suit jacket and walked into the dining room.

Jack stepped forward, "Okay, well what happened many years ago shouldn't influence us now, should it." He held his hands out, "why don't we all go into the dining room."

Mary Thornton spoke, as if the words exchanged with William Thatcher didn't happen, "My son told me his lovely fiancé's name was Elizabeth, he neglected to tell me the last name," Mary said with a nervous laugh. She walked to Elizabeth, "So very nice to meet you my dear."

Elizabeth reached out her hand to the woman, who had most definitely passed on her amazing smile to her son, "It's such a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Thornton." She nervously glanced at Jack. "Do you know my mother?"

"No, no I don't," Mary shook hands with Kate Thatcher, "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure, Mrs. Thornton." Kate was somewhat dumbfounded and didn't know what to think.

Jack spoke up again, "Please, let's sit and have something to eat." He went to Elizabeth, "I never expected this," he whispered.

"Did your mother ever mention my father?" she asked.

"No, I don't know," he shook his head, "this is really strange." He took her arm, "I'll have to talk to my mother and find out the story."

After an uncomfortable lunch where the talk revolved around nothing more than the weather and the long ride to Coal Valley, Jack offered to accompany his mother to the saloon where she would stay.

"Mother, it's just you and me now, so talk to me." Jack brought the last of her bags into the room. "Just how do you know William Thatcher."

"Oh Jack, it was so long ago. It was your grandfather who really knew him. William Thatcher worked with my father at the Calgary Transport Company and he used to come to our home," she smiled remembering, "my mother thought he was interested in me."

"Was he?" Jack sat on the bed.

She smiled at her son's inquisitive look, "Well, I thought so too, but let me just say that it was my father's help that he was really after. After they had worked together for a while, William asked my father to back him in a business venture. I can't even remember the details now, anyway William never got the assistance he wanted from my father, he thought it was too much of a risk, and soon William came around less and less."

"So he really wanted to do a business deal with grandfather?" Jack was somewhat relieved.

"I suppose. In any event, it's a good thing because he then went to someone else for backing and proceeded to lose all their investment," she opened a satchel and took out some items.

"So grandfather made the right decision," Jack opened the trunk for her.

"Yes, I suppose he did. None of that matters now," she took her son's hand, "you look well Jack and your Elizabeth is a very pretty young lady. Things must be going well here, your letters have been less frequent."

"Sorry I haven't written more, but things here are good. I want you to get to know Elizabeth."

"I do apologize for assuming you were engaged again to Rosemary. I guess I always assumed that she would come running back to you one day."

"I should have told you Elizabeth's name, guess in my excitement to tell you I left that out," Jack smiled, he turned to move the trunk, "I should tell you that Rosemary did come here, running back as you say, but she was only looking for attention and money, neither of which I gave her."

"I see, well it's all for the best. I never really could envision her as a wife…to anyone." She touched Jack's arm, "I'm sorry she hurt you, but it brought you here to your Elizabeth."

Jack embraced his mother, "Thank you Mother, it's so good to have you here."

"I'm so happy to be here son." She hugged her son, but thought of William Thatcher and shook her head in disbelief.

At the café, the Thatcher's went upstairs where Elizabeth questioned her father, "Did you know Mrs. Thornton from school?"

"No, her father was going to back me in a business venture, until he backed out. So I went to someone else and we made a fortune. It was his loss," he removed his jacket.

"So Jack's grandfather and you were business partners? How old were you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was very young, full of ambition and we worked at the same company, I had vision, something he never had. He had the money, that's about the only thing he had. We worked on a plan and then he just backed out," he shook his head, "It's all okay. I'm sure your Mountie doesn't have the means to make foolish business decisions and he better not back out of any commitment like his grandfather."

"Father, Jack may not have wealth, but he has everything else, surely you can tell the type of quality man he is. He keeps his word, he has high moral character."

William looked at his daughter's loving look when she spoke of Jack Thornton, he touched her face, "I only want your happiness Beth and if you don't miss the luxuries in life, what can I say?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Well, I do miss the luxuries, I won't deny that, but my heart is here now, with Jack."

After dinner, William had the chance to speak with Mary, when Kate helped Abigail in the kitchen and Jack and Elizabeth went for a walk. "So Mary, I do apologize for my outburst earlier. Life has been good? Your son seems like a fine young man."

"Yes, he's a wonderful man, like his father who was a Mountie. I did teach school for quite a while. Of course you did very well for yourself."

"All planned out, that was the way I made a name for myself."

"With the help of others."

"That's unfair of you to say that, you have no idea …," he leaned across the table, "you could have shared it all. You didn't want anything to do with me if I remember correctly."

She looked at him, "You were pushy and rude then William, I see you haven't changed." She stood, "excuse me."

On their walk, Jack took Elizabeth's hand, "Things are going pretty well…aren't they?"

They both laughed softly. Elizabeth looked at him, "I guess. Who would have guessed that your mother and my father knew each other so many years ago. Isn't that amazing?"

"Yes it is and I guess it's a good thing my grandfather didn't help your father way back then." Jack put her hand to his chest.

"What? Help my father? Your grandfather missed out on a big business opportunity."

They sat down at their favorite spot. Jack leaned in and kissed her, "I've been waiting all day to do that," he said.

"Jack, do you think my father courted your mother? She's a very attractive woman…" she played with a button on his shirt.

"She didn't say that. She only told me about how your father wanted money…"

"Money? My father?"

"Yes, for some deal that swindled money from..."

"Swindled money? What are you talking about?" Elizabeth interrupted and stood.

"Maybe swindled isn't the right word, but he wanted money and I guess it was good that my grandfather didn't give it to him."

"Jack, it was a business proposition."

"Yes, one that didn't work," Jack stood. "Elizabeth, I don't want to talk about this…"

"Too late." She folded her arms.

Jack went to touch her arms but she stepped back.

"Elizabeth, please." Jack respected her space.

She sighed, "So, have you asked my father yet?" she asked softly.

"Asked him what?" Jack wanted to kiss her again and stepped towards her.

Elizabeth moved and looked at him, "Asked him for my hand?"

"Oh, not yet…I think tomorrow we should be able to have a private talk," Jack reached for her.

"But now you'll be spending time with your mother, so you best talk to him the next opportunity you get," she said a bit annoyed.

"Yes M'am, I will," Jack replied.

She looked up at him, "Don't you want to ask him?"

Jack sighed, "Of course I do….come here," he touched her arm, wanting to hold her, but she moved away.

"Jack, you need to talk to my father, before any more time goes by and he thinks you won't ask him."

"What? Have you asked him if I asked him?" Jack asked.

"What?" she was annoyed at his tone.

"Did you ask him if I talked to him about our getting married?" Jack thought about it, "Or did he ask you if I was going to ask him?"

Elizabeth turned, "I think I want to go back now."

Jack reached for her, "Elizabeth, I will talk to your father tomorrow, I promise."

"Can we go back now…please?" she asked.

"Sure," Jack didn't want to upset her further and he didn't want to continue this conversation, he walked up beside her and offered her his arm.

They walked in silence back to town, but once at the café Jack took Elizabeth's hands, "Elizabeth, this is ….this is quite a different time for us… please bear with me," he looked down, "if you're angry with me about not talking to your father, I'm sorry. I will talk to him. You know I plan to do that." He moved closer to her, "I love you," he ran his hands down her arms and caressed her hands with his thumbs, "that's what matters, doesn't it?"

She finally looked up and into his eyes, seeing his sincerity.

"Elizabeth, you're the reason I'm here, the reason I want to be here. For me, you're the sunshine behind all the dark clouds…you're the cool breeze when I'm warm, every morning I wake up wanting to see you…every single day. I hope you know how much I love you and that I don't take our relationship lightly…"

Elizabeth gasped softly, her eyes filled with tears, "Jack…"

Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. Elizabeth responded by falling against him and touching his face as they repeatedly kissed. "Jack…I'm….sorry. I love you."

"That's all that matters." He kissed her again.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Jack was determined to talk to William Thatcher and formally ask for Elizabeth's hand. He went to the café and found Abigail busy in the kitchen. "Jack, how is everything going with Elizabeth's parents? " Abigail asked.

"Well, overall okay…I think," He smiled, "I hope."

"Hmm, I understand, her father is quite the interesting man isn't he?" Abigail felt for Jack, having to deal with the unusual William Thatcher.

"Interesting is a good word for it Abigail, but I have to say he is pretty close to what I expected," Jack said. "I find it more interesting that he knows my mother, I never expected that."

"That part was surprising for everyone," Abigail said.

William Thatcher bounded down the stairs, "Good morning Jack, Abigail," and helped himself to coffee.

"Good morning Mr. Thatcher," Jack nodded then looked at Abigail and winked.

"Beth is upstairs talking with her mother Jack, if you want to wait I'll go get her…" William said.

"Actually, I was hoping to spend some time with you this morning Mr. Thatcher," Jack stated.

Thatcher put down the coffee cup, "Very well, how about outdoors? Take a couple of horses out?"

"Very good, we can meet at the livery in half an hour," Jack said.

"Wonderful, I'll go up and have Beth come downstairs to say hello," William nodded and went upstairs.

Abigail leaned toward Jack, "See, he's coming around."

"Jack! Good morning," Elizabeth entered the kitchen.

Jack smiled seeing her, "Elizabeth…"

Abigail sighed, "Well, I'll leave you two alone," and headed into the dining room.

Jack took Elizabeth to the window, "I'm here to talk to your father. We're going to take a ride…" he laughed softly.

Elizabeth felt Jack's nervousness, "It'll be okay Jack, please don't be nervous," she squeezed his hand.

Jack turned to face her, stepping as close as possible, "Elizabeth…" he moved his face closer, wanting to kiss her, but there were people in the dining room now so he knew he shouldn't. He looked at her lips and into her eyes, "hmm, you smell so good, like strawberries."

Elizabeth giggled, "Jack, they're in a bowl on the table next to us."

Jack looked down to see the bowl of berries, "Oh, well you still smell good."

"Jack," Elizabeth said his name barely above a whisper, she pulled his hand to her side, wanting to hold him, to reassure him that her father will agree to their marriage. She raised her other hand and touched his face, "It will all be okay, just relax and be yourself." She looked to the left and then quickly turned and kissed him. That was the move Jack needed and he pulled her against him, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders, "Mmmm".

Abigail came around the corner and smiled at the sight of Jack and Elizabeth kissing and quickly spun around and went back to the dining room remembering their dinner date so many months ago. The way Jack asked her for assistance in showing Elizabeth a romantic evening, how Jack helped her by hanging the small white lanterns over their dining table and how he then used the same lanterns in the woods on the evening he proposed. She smiled remembering how proud he was that he asked her to dinner and her acceptance and how his face glowed when he told Abigail, _"Elizabeth said yes to my dinner invitation…so it's a date, but I'll need your help because I have no idea what to do now,"_ he had said with his nervous laugh.

At the window, Jack couldn't stop kissing Elizabeth. She put her hands on his chest, "Jack…you better go…my father will be back down here…" She no sooner finished the statement that William Thatcher came down the stairs.

"Jack, I'm ready to go, if you're ready to release my daughter," hands on his hips watching Jack and Elizabeth nervously move away from each other.

"Yes sir, ready to go," Jack glanced at Elizabeth and walked to the door.

"Have a nice time," Elizabeth went to her father, "be nice," she whispered.

He kissed his daughter's cheek, "I'm always nice my dear."

Once Jack secured the horses, the two men headed out of town. William requested to see the land of their future homestead again. Jack was impressed at William Thatcher's horseman skills as they rode in silence.

"What's out there, beyond those trees?" William asked once they got beyond Jack and Elizabeth's spot, which Jack did not point out to the man knowing Elizabeth wanted to keep that private.

"Lake and trails up to the mountains off to the right and to the left heads to the coal mines." Jack said.

"Interesting," William said.

Both men dismounted and William took the reins, "I'll tie them over here, they can eat some grass." He pointed to the ground, trying to act like he handled horses daily.

Jack laughed to himself but took a deep breath, he wanted to have a serious discussion with the man. "Mr. Thatcher, I wanted to talk to you, before anymore time goes by on your visit."

"Talk about what Jack? Something about the house?"

"No, not that. I wanted to formally ask you…I want you to know…I want to talk to you about Elizabeth," Jack took a breath, "When I first got to Coal Valley, I didn't want to be here. When I discovered I was sent here to take…to watch…to …to ensure your daughter's safety, well, it wasn't the assignment I wanted."

"I can appreciate that…"

Jack shook his head, smiling, "But Elizabeth impressed me, in so many ways. She devoted herself to the children, to this community. I grew to respect her very much."

"Good, respect is good. I knew she would be okay, she's a Thatcher," he said proudly.

Jack smiled, "Yes, she is, she doesn't run from a challenge," he laughed softly remembering, "and I was a challenge Mr. Thatcher and she didn't run from me. I fell in love with your daughter even though several circumstances tried to keep us apart, but we both know we are meant…destined to be together. I love her, very much. As you know I asked her to marry me and she said yes, but I told her that I had every intention of asking you for her hand, out of respect to her and to you and Mrs. Thatcher. So, I hope you know I have the best intentions and want to marry your daughter. I'll spend my life making sure she is happy."

William Thatcher was speechless for a moment. He didn't expect the sentiment, he thought Jack would tell him they were getting married and that would be the end of it, but he respected the young man before him for his confidence and his devotion to his daughter. "Jack, thank you. Elizabeth seems very happy and you seem like a good man. Her mother and I would be happy to have you marry our daughter."

Jack exhaled, surprised at the man's simple statement. He expected a long winded saga on how Elizabeth deserves the best and more than he could give. Jack extended his hand to the man, "Thank you Mr. Thatcher."

Thatcher shook his hand, "Let's walk a bit and talk some more about this house you're going to build."

They walked along with William asking Jack various questions about the house and the surrounding area. Jack felt so relieved that he accomplished his goal of asking for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. He looked forward to telling Elizabeth.

"Are these edible?" William was touching a bush with red berries.

"Ah, no," Jack looked around, "but those over there are, blueberries, do you see them?"

"Yes," William rushed over, "we should bring some back, Abigail could do wonders with these."

Jack smiled, _"strawberries would smell better," _he thought to himself, remembering being close to Elizabeth earlier. His thoughts lately were more and more consumed by her and he cherished every moment they had together kissing and holding her close. Lost in his thoughts of Elizabeth he didn't watch William plucking berries from the bushes. "Don't lean too far in, the ground is soft and you could fall…"

"This is a berry bonanza, look here Jack!" William reached and slid, falling down next to the blueberry bushes. As he attempted to get up, he only fell further, sliding down the hill, "Jack!"

Jack rushed toward William, but he couldn't help him, he had slid further down the hill. Jack rushed toward the horses to get a rope, but they were spooked, tore loose and ran away. Jack went back to the hill, looking at William, who wasn't moving. Jack tried to maneuver his way down to him, sliding most of the way. "Mr. Thatcher, are you okay?"

Back in town, Elizabeth and her mother were outside enjoying a walk, "I hope father and Jack are having a nice talk," Elizabeth said.

"We like Jack dear, don't worry, everything will be okay," Mrs. Thatcher said, "we do need to discuss you're coming home for a visit, to get a wedding dress and do the planning."

"But…" Elizabeth said but distracted by horses, wandering free in the road ahead, "that's Jack's horse…"


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth felt panic setting in when she saw Jack's horse roaming freely in the street, alongside another horse that must have been her father's. She knew that if Jack and her father had returned to town, they would have returned the horses to the livery or at least tied them up outside the jail.

"Mother, I think we should go to the jail and see if father and Jack are there, come on," Elizabeth took her mother's arm.

At the jail, Bill Avery stepped out onto the porch as the ladies approached, "Hello…"

"Is Jack here?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," he noticed her worried look, "what's wrong?"

Elizabeth pointed to the horses, "Something must be wrong."

Bill saw the horses, "Are you sure they aren't at the café?"

"I'm not sure, but why would the horses be in the street?" Elizabeth asked, "Something is definitely wrong."

Out in the woods, Jack was at the bottom of the hill with a disheveled William. He touched his shoulder, "Are you okay? Can you move?"

William turned, wincing slightly, "I'm fine," he attempted to get up and fell back down, "maybe not. How could this happen? Look at me, I'm covered in blueberries!" He looked at Jack, "We're a sight! Good heavens how do we get out of here?"

"You're going to have to climb up, here, I'll help you," Jack took William's arm and managed to help him stand. "Dig your toe into the sand as you climb, it will help support you."

William did as Jack instructed and was able to move up, "Did the Mounties teach you these maneuvers?" William asked as he clutched Jack's arm.

"Let's concentrate on getting out of here," Jack was serious.

For every step they accomplished, William managed to slide back and fall to his knees several times. "Well Jack, think of the stories we can tell from this adventure."

"Let's just get out of here first, then you can tell all the stories you want," Jack responded.

"Did my Beth ever take a tumble like this? She's always been a bit clumsy," William said.

Jack scowled for a moment, then smiled to himself thinking of occasions when Elizabeth had tumbled into his arms, "She's had her moments."

"Well, I'm glad you're around to protect her. Don't want to see her get hurt again," he said.

Jack looked at him, "She got hurt? Bad fall?"

"A fall of a different kind," he groaned lifting himself up, "we're almost there."

Jack concentrated on getting William up the hill and tried not to think about what kind of fall had hurt Elizabeth. She never mentioned a fall, maybe he would ask her about it later.

At the jail, Elizabeth and Bill discussed a plan to go out and look for Jack and Mr. Thatcher. "Let's head over to the café again and make sure they didn't come back to town," Bill said.

At the café, Mrs. Thornton and Mrs. Thatcher, letting Jack and Bill manage the missing men, shared tea in the dining room. "I'm sure they are off looking at the countryside," she poured tea, "and I am certainly glad to see that my son has chosen a teacher, being a teacher myself, it comes in quite handy once children arrive," Mrs. Thornton said.

"Yes, well they can wait for children, Elizabeth really enjoys teaching and I know she wants to teach as long as possible," Mrs. Thatcher was cautious around Mrs. Thornton, still curious about her relationship with her husband William.

"Of course, but as you know children sometimes appear … well, without planning shall we say?"

"She won't let that happen, I assure you," Kate Thatcher took a sip of tea.

"I hope you aren't implying that she doesn't want children. I believe Jack would like a family someday and I wouldn't want to see him tricked into believing something that wasn't true." Mrs. Thornton had growing concern.

"Tricked? You think my daughter would trick your son?" Kate stood.

"I don't want him hurt. He's been hurt before by a woman and I can't bear to see that happen again," Mary Thornton stood.

"I don't want my daughter hurt either Mrs. Thornton," Kath Thatcher stood.

Elizabeth entered the dining room, sensing the tension between the two women, "Is everything okay?" She looked at her mother, "Have you seen Jack and father?"

"No, they haven't returned here, they must be at the stable," Kate said, tugging on her jacket.

"It's a livery mother, and no, they aren't there," she turned to Bill, "we need to go look for them, something may have happened. They could be hurt."

William Thatcher pushed his way to the top of the hill, "I think I've done it, Jack, I think I'm good now," he grabbed onto a branch and pulled himself up to level land. He then proceeded to sit down and let out a deep breath, "that was exhausting."

Jack brushed the dirt from his pants and jacket, "We should head back, if the horses are there and we aren't people will worry."

"Jack you're very conscientious, have you ever considered a future in the business world? You should think about it, it could offer you and Beth a great deal monetarily." He stood and brushed dirt from his pants, "well it's hopeless between the dirt, the blueberries and the rips this suit is not salvageable."

Jack wasn't looking at William Thatcher's torn suit clothes, but was thinking of his statement about the future. Would Elizabeth prefer a better lifestyle than what he could offer her? She certainly was accustomed to one. Perhaps it was worth a discussion at some point.

"I think I'm good," William moved around, "nothing broken. Let's see if we can find those horses."

Jack looked around, "They're back in town by now. Bill Avery could be ready to search for us, so we better head back." Jack thought of asking William about two things he said about Elizabeth, but decided now was not the time and he wanted to get back to town. He had visions of a panicked Elizabeth worrying about both of them and that didn't settle well with him. He also didn't want to think of how Elizabeth may have been hurt in the past. He knew she was now used to the hardships of life in Coal Valley and knew she deserved more, in the long term would she really be comfortable living here? Jack shook his head thinking of her lack of domestic skills, but those were things they could learn and do together…weren't they?

In town, Elizabeth and Bill along with the ladies, were in the kitchen of the café discussing Jack and William Thatcher. "Jack can handle finding his way back to town, I'm sure they're fine, the horses just wandered away from them, that's all," Bill Avery stated.

"I know Jack could find his way back, but they could be hurt…father may have taken a fall and Jack may need help getting him back here," Elizabeth's imagination was starting the get the best of her.

"Hurt?" Kate Thatcher asked. "I certainly hope nothing's happened, Mr. Avery perhaps you should organize a search party. Elizabeth, your father doesn't ride regularly, he could have fallen off!"

"I'll take a ride out and look around," Bill gave Elizabeth a wink and headed for the door, thinking Jack was fine but wanting to calm the nervous fears of the women.

The café door opened and in walked Jack.

Elizabeth squealed, "Jack! Is everything…"

Followed by William Thatcher, blueberry stained all the way up his suit, along with patches of dirt and grass stains. His face had minor scratches and his hair was flat against his head on one side and standing up straight on the other.

"Father!" Elizabeth yelled.

Kate Thatcher gasped. "What on earth? William!"

"Good heavens!" Mary Thornton said looking at Jack, "what happened to you two?"

Bill and Abigail closed their gapping mouths and sprang into action, "Here, sit down Mr. Thatcher," Abigail pulled a chair around.

Bill went to Jack, "You two okay…" he looked at Thatcher, "overall?"

William Thatcher tried to make light of the situation, "Mrs. Stanton, I don't think you'll be making blueberry pie anytime soon, I've seemed to have used up all the local berries." He practically collapsed onto the chair.

"From the looks of you, we could just squeeze your clothes and use that," Abigail gave the man a towel.

Elizabeth, still too stunned to speak, was watching Jack, who she noticed was not as blueberry stained as her father.

Jack walked to her, "He's okay, just took a tumble," he reached for her arm, "I'm sorry Elizabeth."

"I was worried, about both of you," she whispered.

"Come with me," Jack wanted to speak to her privately, then walked through the dining room and out the door. "I asked your father for your hand," Jack beamed.

Elizabeth, wide eyed, "With a fist full of blueberries?"

"No, I'm serious, we talked and he gave his blessing to us. Isn't that good news?" Jack was looking intently at her.

Elizabeth softened, seeing how sincere Jack was, "Yes," she whispered, eyes cast down, "I'm happy to hear that."

He squeezed her arms, "I want to kiss you right now, so badly…" He laughed his nervous laugh.

Elizabeth smiled and took a glance around then grabbed Jack's hand and led him out to the back of the café. Once out of sight, she bounced up and down anticipating his kiss.

He took her hands, "Elizabeth, today I asked your father for your hand in marriage," he smiled but tried to stay in his most serious and formal tone, "and I'm happy to say that he was pleased to have me, Jack Thornton, marry his beautiful, intelligent, lovely daughter. Elizabeth, I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Elizabeth could barely see through the tears in her eyes, "Jack Thornton, you are an amazing, confident, handsome man and I would be so honored to be by your side as your wife and have you forever with me as my husband."

They sealed their special vows with a kiss, a passionate kiss complete with their arms securely bonding themselves to each other, their hearts close enough to beat as one.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack and Elizabeth lingered behind the café, enjoying their private time, embracing, happy in thoughts of their future. Knowing that Elizabeth's father gave Jack permission to marry Elizabeth eased their concerns and confirmed their plans for the future.

Jack was lost in his closeness to Elizabeth, her kisses were so sweet, he didn't want to end their embrace, but he did move away. Sometimes his emotions overwhelmed him and he had difficulty dealing with them. He still had moments when he was afraid that he would say the wrong thing to Elizabeth and upset her.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said his name softly, concerned that he turned away.

"Hmm?" Jack glanced over his shoulder, "maybe we should head back in."

She placed her hand on his back, "Jack? What is it?" Elizabeth suddenly thought something may have happened in the woods with her father that upset Jack, "did my father say something to upset you?" She then tried to turn things around and make light of it, "Just how did he get covered with blueberries?"

Jack turned, looking at her, "Nothing happened, I just pushed him when he said I couldn't marry you." He laughed at her surprised look, "No, he just fell while he was picking blueberries," he laughed slightly, "not used to country life I suppose."

"True, I can't say I've ever seen him picking blueberries, or any berries." She touched Jack's face, "I'm so glad you were there to rescue him."

Jack shook his head, "I didn't do anything, just helped him climb up the hill."

Elizabeth stepped closer, still touching his face, "You're always my hero." She kissed him and Jack pulled her into his embrace, unable to resist her.

"There's something I have to ask you about…" Jack said.

"Elizabeth Thatcher!" Kate Thatcher's stern voice startled Jack and Elizabeth. "What on earth? Just because you two are engaged doesn't mean you can carry on like this….and out in public!"

"Mother…please, we aren't _carrying-on_," Elizabeth stepped toward her mother, "I was thanking Jack for rescuing father…"

"Thanking him? It looks like you were being a little too grateful young lady," Kate stared at Jack, "and you, you let her carry on like that?"

"Mrs. Thatcher, I would never disrespect Elizabeth," Jack was afraid to approach the woman, "I'm sorry if you're offended."

Kate continued staring at Jack, "Elizabeth, come inside," she turned and headed back into the café. As she stormed back into the café with Elizabeth behind her, Mary Thornton appeared taking in Kate Thatcher's stormy departure.

"Jack?" His mother approached him, "Is everything all right?"

Jack exhaled, "Mrs. Thatcher thinks I was being disrespectful."

"You? What did you say to her?"

"Nothing, she came out here and saw Elizabeth and I…it was…" Jack shrugged his shoulders, "I…"

Mary smiled, "Kissing? Is that what she saw?"

"Yes," Jack said, "We aren't some schoolchildren doing something wrong, we're engaged."

"Kate Thatcher is from a different world Jack, she lives by strict rules. She shouldn't assume you aren't a gentleman."

"Elizabeth was grateful to me for helping her father. She was glad we weren't hurt," he looked at his mother, "I can't control my feelings," he smiled, threw up his hands. "Half the time I don't understand my feelings, but I do know how I feel when Elizabeth is near me."

Mary put her hands on her son's arms, "That is what is important. If she makes your heart sing and you're head a little dizzy, then that is what is important!"

Jack laughed, "She definitely makes my head dizzy at times."

Mary sighed and embraced her son, feeling like he was a young boy once again. "I should tell you that Mrs. Thatcher and I had a rather interesting conversation earlier."

Jack stepped back, "About what?"

"About you and Elizabeth having babies."

Jack's eyes widened, "Babies? She can't think that we…"

"Oh no, no!" Mary put her hand to her chest, "in the future, of course. She feels Elizabeth should teach and you need to delay…or postpone having children. After you're married of course."

"You had that discussion?" Jack was surprised.

"We discussed several things and we have different opinions. Make sure you know what you're getting into dear."

Jack, hands on his hips, started to pace, "That is between Elizabeth and I, not Mrs. Thatcher and you mother."

"Of course it is dear, we just had a simple discussion. I only mention it in case Mrs. Thatcher raises the topic with Elizabeth." Mary put her hand on Jack's arm, "Let's go back inside with the others." She didn't want to upset her son any further than he already appeared to be.

Inside the café, William had come downstairs from changing out of his blueberries clothes, "Feels so much better, still a bit blue however," he said looking at his hands.

Bill Avery looked at William's hands, "That may last a while. I'd like to know how the horses ended up back here before the two of you did."

"That would be due to my expert horsemanship and poor rope tying." William chuckled. "I should have let Jack take care of that. Then I noticed the berries and decided to harvest!"

"I see, well, at least you're all right," Bill said.

"Yes, thank goodness Jack was there." William said, looking up to see his wife and daughter enter the room, "Where were you two lovely ladies?"

"Getting some air," Kate Thatcher replied as she walked past her husband, "if you'll excuse us, Elizabeth and I are going upstairs to talk."

Elizabeth looked surprised, but followed her mother up the stairs.

"Have you and Jack talked about having children? Just what are your plans?" Kate asked her daughter after shutting the door.

"Children? Why are you bringing this up now?" Elizabeth was confused.

"I'm curious, you put a lot of time into becoming a teacher and once you marry, well, your life will change. Are you prepared for that?"

"Mother are you worried about something?" Elizabeth didn't understand her line of questioning.

"Elizabeth, you worked hard to become a teacher, when you have children you'll have to give that up. I hope you and Jack are planning to wait to start a family," her mother said.

"We didn't make a definite plan," Elizabeth explained as she was thinking. "Mother, why are you suddenly so concerned about me having children."

"That woman thinks you'll have children right away and never teach again." Kate stated.

"That woman?" Elizabeth was wide eyed, "You mean Mary Thornton? Did you argue with her about this?"

"She thinks you've tricked her son into marriage!"

"What? That isn't true! That can't be true mother, you must have misunderstood," Elizabeth was shaking her head.

"You better set things straight and discuss your plans for a family with Jack," Kate said. "Just make sure he understands that you are going to teach until you decide to have children."

Elizabeth was surprised at her mother's demeanor and anger on this topic. It wasn't like Kate Thatcher to be so stern and she decided to end the conversation with her mother and bring it up later with Jack. She was certain after discussing it with Jack that she could alleviate her mother's concerns.

Dinner that evening was unusually quiet with Abigail and Bill doing most of the talking with very few responses from Kate and Elizabeth and even fewer from Mary and Jack. William continued with his stories of business and a new embellished story of his blueberry picking adventure, "I must have tumbled a dozen times down the cliff, didn't I Jack!" Jack didn't say a word.

After dinner, Jack excused himself and went outside. He sat on the steps of the café enjoying the quiet, thinking about what his mother had said to him earlier. How would he bring up the topic with Elizabeth? He had faith that he and Elizabeth would discuss it, see eye to eye and that would be the end of it.

Inside, Elizabeth helped with the after dinner chores but her mind was on her mother and their earlier conversation. She couldn't believe that Mrs. Thornton thought she had tricked Jack in some way. Nothing could be further from the truth, so why would she say that? She dried her hands on a towel, thinking of how or if she should talk to Jack about it. She knew in her heart that Jack felt as she did and that their mothers were wrong.

Jack was deep in thought and didn't hear the door open, and was surprised when Elizabeth sat down next to him. "Hi there," he said, feeling better, as he always did, just seeing her.

Elizabeth touched his arm, "You look troubled."

"And you look like you could use a walk," he looked over his shoulder, "want to escape here and go to our place?"

"Oh yes," Elizabeth nodded, "definitely."

They moved quickly until they were out of sight, "I feel so sneaky," Elizabeth. "Why do they make me feel like a child?"

"I guess parents will do that to you," Jack squeezed her hand.

Elizabeth used the opportunity, "We won't we be parents like that, will we?"

They entered their special grove of trees and Jack led Elizabeth to their bench, "I guess we should talk about what kind of parents we will be," he noticed her nod her head in agreement, so he thought he would just come out with it, "and when you would like to become parents." He didn't turn to look at her, but tried to see her reaction from the corner of his eye. He wasn't surprised to see her take a deep breath.

"Jack, did you know that our mothers talked about this today?" She decided to get it out in the open.

Jack was relieved and turned to face her, "Yes, my mother told me."

"Oh I see. I think we should first talk about what we want," she smiled softly.

"Okay," he licked his lips nervously, "I would like to have children someday, but I'm not in a hurry. Are you?"

"No…I'm not in a hurry. I really enjoy teaching for now."

"You can still teach after we get married," he said, reaching for her hand.

"Thank you," she said squinting.

"I mean, I wouldn't expect you to change your life for me," he said, "you should teach until we have a baby."

"What about after that?" she asked.

"Well, you'd have to take care of the baby…" Jack replied, nervously rubbing his hand on his thigh.

"I don't want to stop teaching Jack…," she said.

"How can you take care of baby and teach? We have to be realistic," he played with the ring on her finger.

"Then we should wait," she said, "We want to enjoy being married for a while, don't we?" She blushed and gazed down.

He looked at her, "Yes, we do." He raised her blushing face with his hand, leaned in and kissed her.

She smiled and pushed a stray hair from his forehead, "I hope our baby has your dark hair."

"And your blue eyes," he whispered.

"I can't really picture having a baby," she turned as he kissed her cheek.

"I know, it's hard to imagine," he replied, "boy or girl? Which do you want?"

She leaned against him, "Boy…like you."

He wrapped his arms around her, "You'll be chasing him all over! I was an active little guy."

"Good, he'll help me keep my figure." She said.

"There's nothing wrong with your figure," he said with a throaty laugh.

"Jack!" she squirmed in his embrace, but then looked at him, "hmm, that's a nice thing to say."

"It's true, you're a beautiful woman Elizabeth," he kissed her hand and caressed it, "you're very attractive."

"Thank you," she said shyly, "you're pretty attractive too."

Jack laughed. "Thank you," he looked down, "I guess we aren't talking about babies anymore."

"No, guess not," she leaned and kissed his cheek.

"Is that okay?" he whispered into her ear.

"I guess…so…" she moved to enjoy his lips near her ear.

"We do have other things to discuss. I have a couple of questions for you." He said softly.

"Now?" She sighed, his breath on her neck sent shivers through her.

"Hmm, no, maybe not right this minute," he laughed softly.

"Good," she said.

"A time-frame?" his voice tickled her ear.

"Time-frame? What time-frame?" she ran her hand through his hair.

"Babies…"

"Oh, were we talking about babies?" she leaned back and sighed.

"Not anymore," Jack pulled her close and kissed her.

"Carry on, carry on," she quoted her mother and kissed him again.


	13. Chapter 13

Early the next morning, Jack was outside behind the jail getting ready to chop wood, but decided to wait for Kate Thatcher to make her customary stroll past the jail. When he saw her, he ran towards her, "Good morning Mrs. Thatcher, may I walk with you?"

Kate was surprised, "Good morning Jack, yes, certainly."

"I wanted to talk to you about something and I hope you don't mind if I just say it. Elizabeth told me that you were concerned about her teaching after we're married," he said.

"Well, yes, I want to be sure she does what's best for her," Kate said.

"Good, because that is what I want for her too. We'd like to have a family some day," he stopped and faced her. "More than anything, I want her to be happy."

"Then wait until she is ready," Kate nodded and continued walking.

"I will," Jack replied, stunned that she walked away from him. He headed to the saloon, needing to talk to his mother and find out what else the women discussed. Mary Thornton was coming down the staircase in the saloon when Jack walked in, "Jack, how nice to see you," she put her arms up to hug him.

Jack gave his mother a quick hug, "I need to talk to you." He took her hand and they went outside, "What did you and Mrs. Thatcher talk about yesterday? I know you told me basically about Elizabeth and I having children, but Mrs. Thatcher seems to be against Elizabeth having a baby and I don't understand."

"My dear Jack, I think the woman doesn't want Elizabeth to give up teaching, that's all it is. Surely it can't be more than that."

Jack nodded, "No, I don't think so."

Mary asked, "Elizabeth hasn't said she doesn't want children has she?"

"No, we've discussed it and we're in agreement that we want children," Jack replied.

"Then that is all that matters. Ignore that woman," she leaned toward her son and whispered, "I think she is trying to control things, you know, like her husband."

Jack looked at his mother, "Are you still at odds with him?"

"No, of course not dear," she laughed, "I could use some breakfast, come with me to the café."

They entered the café and found Elizabeth and Kate Thatcher sitting at a table.

Jack approached them, "Good morning, may we join you?" He smiled at Elizabeth.

"Of course, please," Elizabeth was happy to see Jack.

They all sat and ate breakfast, Jack reached under the table trying to touch Elizabeth's hand, but instead ran his fingers against her thigh. Elizabeth was so startled, she dropped her fork. "Oh, excuse me," she looked at her mother, "clumsy …" she laughed. She put her hand under the table and grabbed onto Jack's hand. She sipped her coffee and glanced at Jack, whose face was almost as red as his red serge jacket.

"So Jack, I see that you are quite a fine artist," Kate said, noting the sketch that Jack drew of Elizabeth and him that Elizabeth kept next to her bed.

"Well, it's something I've enjoyed over the years when I can," Jack replied, surprised she would comment on it.

"Jack has had an artistic hand for as long as I can remember, he's quite talented." Mary Thornton said proudly. "When he was young he painted murals for school pageants."

Elizabeth turned and looked at him, "Murals? Jack?" she put her coffee cup down and shook her head, "Why didn't I realize…" she looked at him as he nervously stabbed flapjacks and stuffed them into his mouth. "Jack?" she said.

"Hmm?" he drank from his coffee cup and glanced at her. "What's that?" he wiped his mouth with his napkin, pretending he didn't hear what was said.

"I'll talk to you later," she whispered.

Jack stood up, "Well, I have work to do if you'll excuse me ladies." He headed for the door.

Elizabeth was not letting him get away and went after him. Once outside, she grabbed his arm, "Jack Thornton, I suspected you all along. Why didn't you just come out and admit it. You were even going to launch an investigation," she was moving, imitating the manner she remembered him saying it, "and get to the bottom of it…"

Jack pulled her into his arms and kissed her, "Hmm, yeah, that's what I painted. Only…." He took her hand and placed it on his chest, "Yes, I believe your hand was on my heart, where it should be by the way" he kissed her again, "Yup, that's right. Have a good day my sweet." He winked and walked off.

"I'll get you Jack Thornton!" she yelled after him. He looked over his shoulder and smiled to see her with her hands on her hips, big beautiful smile on her face.

"You already have me!" he yelled back at her, his arms out straight by his sides.

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head, how she loved that man. Was there anything he couldn't do? She decided to go back to the women and set the record straight. Inside the café, the two women were quietly finishing their meal. Elizabeth sat down, "I want to tell you both that Jack and I are in agreement about our future and we both respect you and your concerns for us. I will teach until we decide to have a family and after that we will do whatever we need to do so that we can have a happy, healthy family. I hope you both can accept that and appreciate that any further discussion on this topic is not necessary." She stood up, "Thank you." She headed to the kitchen to go upstairs.

Mary Thornton and Kate Thatcher looked at each other, Mary spoke, "I think she is right, we need to let them decide. Do you agree?"

Kate looked at her, "Yes, I believe I do."

"Quite an intelligent, remarkable young woman. You did a fine job." Mary smiled.

Kate inhaled, "Thank you. We're very proud, although she does get the stubborn streak from her father," Kate smiled.

"I would say you gave her some of that as well," Mary smiled.

Bill Avery entered the café and acknowledged the two women, "Good morning ladies, it's a beautiful day out there."

The women greeted Bill and he continued on into the kitchen.

Kate leaned and whispered, "I wouldn't be surprised if Mrs. Stanton becomes Mrs. Avery some day."

Mary smiled, "I believe you're right, but let's agree to stay out of their union." Both ladies laughed softly into their napkins.

"Let's go, we need to get to the mercantile to get the rest of our supplies to work on our project," Mary said.

"I'm ready, Mrs. Stanton will help us too," Kate said.

"Wonderful, Elizabeth will be so happy," Mary said. The two women left the café smiling and happy.

In the kitchen, Bill helped Abigail cleaning dishes, "Jack wanted me to get Elizabeth to go to the jail. Is she here? Will you help me?"

"Of course, but can't you just tell her, she won't complain about going to see Jack."

"Maybe he was concerned about the parents," Bill said his eyes wide.

"Oh, right," Abigail replied. "Look at all this work, business has never been better," Abigail said. "Of course Mr. Thatcher has been buying groceries, he even insisted on paying for those three bags of coffee beans on the counter."

Bill looked to the counter, "Well, he appreciates all your work I'm sure. He has been…spreading the wealth shall we say."

"What? How?"

"He ordered a lot of items from the mercantile, at least according to Ned." Bill replied.

"Well Mr. Yost can exaggerate, he does tend to brag…" Abigail said.

"I've noticed, but he was telling everyone about all the extra orders," Bill said, "I'm just waiting for Mr. Thatcher to offer Jack money to help build their house …"

"Oh Jack wouldn't like that," Abigail said.

"What wouldn't Jack like?" Elizabeth came down the steps into the kitchen.

Bill and Abigail turned together, "Nothing." Bill looked at Abigail, "I was telling Abigail that Jack wanted you to go to the jail right away."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

Abigail quickly assembled a basket, "Here, bring him this, he loves biscuits."

"Jack had a big breakfast, I don't think he's hungry for…." Elizabeth said as Abigail pushed her towards the door.

"Just go, he'll be mad at me if you don't go," Bill said.

Elizabeth looked at them curiously, "Okay, I'll go…"

She walked to the jail swinging the basket, laughing at the thought of Jack eating even one biscuit since he had such a big breakfast earlier. Then again, Jack was full of surprises.

Elizabeth entered the jail, "Jack?" She put the basket on his desk and she heard Rip howling in the back room. She tapped on the door and heard Jack say "come on in". She opened the door and Jack was sitting on the floor next to Rip.

"Is Rip okay?" she asked.

Jack looked up, "Yes, he's fine, just getting him back inside. He likes to lie out there in the dirt," he tapped his hand on the floor, "have a seat."

"Bill said you needed to see me," she sat on the floor next to Rip.

"I always need to see you," he touched her hand, "you know that."

"Jack," she blushed as she scratched Rip's head.

"I thought you might need to get away from the meddling mothers," Jack smiled.

Elizabeth laughed, then made the little snorting sound that Jack loved. She put her hand to her mouth. "Yes, that is true. But I did tell them both that they need to stay out of our business, that you and I can make our own decisions about our own future."

"You did?" Jack's eyebrows raised, "and what was their reaction to that?"

"They seemed okay," Elizabeth said softly and then admitted, "Actually I just walked away."

Jack smiled, "Good." He looked at Rip, who was thoroughly enjoying all the scratches. "I wanted to talk to you about something your father said to me." He looked at her but quickly looked down at the dog again, "He said you were hurt in a fall, once…maybe a long time ago."

"A fall?" Elizabeth thought, "I've had my share of falls. I can't think of one he would have told you about."

Jack was a bit nervous, "He said it was a fall of a different kind." He swallowed and looked up at her, "Hmm, was he referring to a relationship?"

Elizabeth was surprised by his question and thought for a moment, "Relationship? Did he say that? I really didn't have …"

Jack put his hand up, "You know, I completely understand it if you had a relationship before…when you lived at home…I imagine you had several. I can't imagine a young man not wanting to get your attention, and if it ended because you ended it, well, that doesn't concern me and you don't have to share that. You don't have to share anything if you don't want. But like we both know, keeping an old wound … well, look what happened when I didn't tell you about my past." He kept running his fingers along Rip's coat.

"Jack, I'm sorry if my father said something to upset you," Elizabeth said.

"No, I'm not upset, but if someone hurt you and …" he looked into her eyes, "I just want to make sure it's all resolved." He laughed nervously.

Elizabeth thought she understood, "Jack, no one is going to come riding into town for me if that's what you're thinking."

"No, no of course not," he sighed, "I seem to be saying this all wrong…"

She shook her head, "I think my father was making reference to something that happened several years ago. Something that really broke me for a long time." She looked at him, "but it isn't on my mind at all and it certainly isn't anything that is unresolved in my mind."

"Or your heart?" he asked softly.

"No, not at all," she put her hands on his and their fingers automatically entwined, "My heart is filled with love for you Jack Thornton, only you. I hope you know that…in your heart."

"I do, believe me I do. I guess my imagination was thinking all kinds of things," he smiled, "Silly I guess."

"No, not silly. I appreciate that you're concerned."

"Want to tell me about it?"

She sat straighter, "Okay. When I was in college there was a man…"

Gunshots rang out and Jack jumped up, "Stay here, please …" he ran out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack peered out the jail window as he checked his revolver to ensure it was fully loaded. As expected, the street was empty after the rounds of gunfire pierced the morning air. Jack moved and then opened the door and placed his rifle just inside the doorway, holding his pistol at his chest.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called cautiously from the back room.

Jack turned toward the back room, "Please stay there, and do not come out here. Promise me."

"Okay, but please be careful," she implored.

"Just stay back there," Jack insisted.

Elizabeth slumped down against the wall, nervously petting Rip, "Please keep him safe," she prayed.

Jack stepped out onto the porch and then the door to the mercantile opened and Ned Yost appeared, "Constable! Hurry!"

Jack ran to the mercantile as Ned continued yelling, "We were robbed, they rode off…"

"We?" Jack went into the mercantile to find his mother on the floor, cradling Kate Thatcher in her arms.

"Jack, oh dear please help," Mary Thornton's distraught face looked up at her son. "She's been shot!"

Ned continued talking, "Those two came in here to rob me…"

"Mrs. Thatcher…let's get you out of here," Jack helped his mother up and they helped Kate Thatcher stand. "Mother are you okay?" She nodded.

"I need my husband," she cried, "I'm bleeding!" She kept touching her right arm, "Look, there's blood, they shot me!"

"Let's go back to the café," Jack led the ladies out, "Ned, get the doctor and meet us at the café."

Elizabeth came out of the back room and made her way to the window, "Mother! Oh no…" she ran out of the jail. "What happened? Oh my dear! Mother!" she yelled and grabbed her mother's hand as Jack was carrying her to the café.

"Elizabeth, I told you to stay inside," he was concerned the gunman was still nearby, "we'll get her to the café…"

"Please hurry," Elizabeth cried, "Mother you'll be okay…" She ran beside Jack and his mother.

William Thatcher threw open the door of the café, "Good heavens, what happened?" Then he noticed the blood on Kate's sleeve, "You're bleeding!"

"William! Someone shot me!" Was all Kate could manage, she kept repeating, "Someone shot me. They took my purse."

After the doctor cleaned her wound and bandaged her arm, he told Mary and Abigail, "Keep it clean and dry and she should be okay." Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed holding her mother's hand.

The ladies tended to Kate's needs. Downstairs Jack continued questioning Ned Yost.

"Two of them came into the store, looking for supplies, they walked around. That's when Mrs. Thornton and Mrs. Thatcher came in. I had some supplies they had ordered in the back, I went to get the packages, the ladies were talking. Jack, I'm afraid those thugs may have heard the name."

"The name?" William asked.

"Well yeah, I greeted the ladies by name and of course Mrs. Thornton referred to your wife as Mrs. Thatcher, maybe they caught that. Assumed they had money with them," Ned said.

"Who were these men? Do you know them?" William asked.

Jack put his hand up, "Please let him tell us what happened, go ahead Ned."

"Yeah, like I said, the ladies were talking. Then I heard the men talking to them, I heard a scuffle, the women screamed and then gunshots, when I came out, they ran out the door."

"Have you seen them in the store before?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't believe so…I tried to talk to them when they came in, but they only one-worded me."

Jack looked at Bill, "Let's go," he turned to William, "stay here with the women, please don't go out anywhere."

"You best catch them, they can't get away with this," William said, "they shot my wife!"

"Mr. Thatcher, we will do everything we can to apprehend the men that shot your wife. You need to stay calm and make sure the women stay safely inside, will you do that?" Jack stood in front of him.

William nodded, "Yes, of course."

Jack and Bill headed to the jail to prepare for their search. Mrs. Thatcher and Mrs. Thornton had given Jack a good description of the men. They prepared their weapons and left the jail. Jack thought of Elizabeth. "I have to say good bye to Elizabeth," he told Bill.

At the café, Kate Thatcher moaned as she sat up in bed. "Elizabeth, I'd like to talk to your father, go and get him please."

Elizabeth quickly went downstairs, "Father, mother wants to see you," she noticed Jack not there, "Where is Jack?"

William Thatcher went upstairs to see his wife.

"He and Inspector Avery are in pursuit of the robbers," Ned Yost said.

"Jack went after them?" Elizabeth asked, anxiety in her tone.

"Well that's his job," Ned Yost replied.

"I know, but we don't even know who they were!" Elizabeth was frightened.

William came bounding down the steps, "Mr. Yost, I'd like to send a telegram."

"Certainly, let's go to the mercantile," Ned replied.

Elizabeth ran out past the men, heading for the jail. Jack was out front with Bill Avery, "Jack! Jack!" she yelled.

Jack looked to see her running toward him and felt his heart wrench at the thought of leaving her. "Elizabeth…"

She reached him and grabbed his arms, "Jack are you really going after them?" Her concerned tone enhanced by her heavy breathing.

"It's my job," he looked up at Bill already atop his horse, then took Elizabeth's hand, "come inside for a minute."

Elizabeth clung to the sleeves of Jack's coat, "Please be careful…" She then cradled his face in her hands and kissed him. He pulled her into his embrace and prolonged their kiss.

"You stay safe, take care of your mother, I'll be back before you know it," he tried to smile, but felt wounded by her tear stained face. "Don't cry, I love you and I'll be okay."

Elizabeth nodded and tried to smile, "I know. Of course you will be." She had to control herself. "I love you, please come back to me."

"Jack?" Bill Avery called from outside.

"I have to go," he kissed her again, put his hat on and led her out the door.

Elizabeth stood on the porch and forced a smile, "Stay safe…both of you."

Jack nodded, forcing down the lump in his throat.

Once out of town, Jack and Bill Avery stopped to decide which direction they would pursue, "Even though Ned said they headed this way, they could be anywhere. We should split up here," Bill said.

"We should," Jack was writing in his book, "remember the purse they stole from Mrs. Thatcher is blue with white beading."

"Do you think they knew the Thatcher's were in Coal Valley and were looking to rob them?" Bill asked.

"Maybe, but more than likely they just wanted to rob the store. One of them may be familiar with the name Thatcher, and they just happened upon her." Jack said.

"She does look the part. Nice clothes and jewelry," Bill said.

"Yeah and put her in a store and I'm sure they thought she had a purse full of money," Jack shook his head.

"Thank goodness your mother wasn't hurt," Bill said.

Jack nodded, "I'm grateful for that."

"Jack, I'll meet you on the north road to Calgary, if not before," Bill tipped his hat and headed east.

Back in town, William Thatcher returned to the café, "Beth!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs, "Beth, pack your things, we're leaving."

Elizabeth froze, "Leaving? Where are we going?"

"I just wired Mr. Harris in my office and told him to arrange for a carriage to pick us up as soon as possible."

"To go where? Where are we going?" Elizabeth's breathing was rapid.

"Home, we're going home," he said, "maybe we could rent a rig and meet the carriage…" he wondered aloud.

"Home? Father we can't just pack up and go…" Elizabeth kept moving out of the way as her father scurried around the room picking things up.

"Elizabeth!" He used her formal name when he was angry, "your mother has been robbed and shot and needs appropriate medical care," he tried to keep his voice down, "she needs to be seen by a real doctor and to stay someplace safe. This is obviously not the place."

"But father, this was an unusual incident, these things don't happen here often," Elizabeth pleaded.

"Look what happened to you and your sister! Now this with your mother," he raised his voice, "don't tell me these things don't happen here. We're leaving."

"We're safe here," she cried.

"Who is going to keep us safe?" He stared at his daughter.

"Jack will. That's his job…."

"Jack isn't even here, he's off on a wild goose chase looking for the men that almost killed your mother."

"Father, I can't just pack up and leave."

"Beth," he grabbed her arms, "do you realize your mother could have been killed? Do you not see that?"

"Of course I do," she looked down.

"Listen to me, I'll need your help in caring for your mother on the trip. I know you want to be here, but at least come with me and help me get her home safely."

Elizabeth's heart was pounding, she thought of Jack and then of her mother. She looked at her father and nodded.

As her father prepared for the trip home, Elizabeth sat at her desk upstairs nervously twirling her pen, wondering where Jack was and hoping he was safe. What would he think of her going back home? The thought of Jack coming back to Coal Valley and her not being here upset her. She had to write him a note about the circumstances.

_My dearest Jack,_

_I hope you are safe and have arrested the thieves who hurt both our mothers. While my mother is recovering, my father felt strongly that my mother needed additional medical attention and could best get that attention at home. He needed my assistance in getting my mother home. It breaks my heart to leave Coal Valley, especially without saying good bye to you. I will return, I promise you, as soon as mother is healed and comfortable. I miss you now and I can't imagine how I will survive without you. You are always in my heart._

_All my love,_

_Elizabeth_


	15. Chapter 15

Jack arrived in Calgary tired but determined to catch the thieves and get back to Coal Valley to be with Elizabeth. He now had to focus on finding Bill Avery and apprehending the thieves. Calgary was a busy, vibrant town, the sidewalks crowded with people and various shops and businesses up and down the main street. Jack and Bill had agreed to meet in the saloon, often the best place in town to hear news, especially news of thieves and robbers. Jack tied up his horse and headed into the busy establishment, looking around for Bill.

"Welcome to Calgary Mr. Mountie, you looking for somebody?"

Jack put his hand on the bar and turned to see a woman with red hair, blue eyes and a big smile. He also couldn't help notice the fitted purple satin dress she wore.

"Ahh, yeah…" Jack looked away.

"Well, I could keep you company until she gets here," the woman leaned on the bar.

"Ahh, he should be here soon…" Jack glanced at her and then quickly looked away.

"Oh I see," she moved closer, "another Mountie? Maybe the two of you can arrest me and get me out of here!" She laughed and then put her hand on his arm, "where do you boys get these nice red jackets anyway?"

"My office…hmm, headquarters….," he looked past her for Bill, "Ahh, If you'll excuse me."

"Oh I don't mind waiting with you," she leaned closer, "it's kind of good if I look busy, you know what I mean? You're awful cute." She ran her finger up his arm.

Jack swallowed nervously, "Well…."

"We could keep each other company…" she leaned toward him.

Jack raised his eyebrows and looked at her, "No thank you Ma'm." he said.

She waved to the bartender, "Dougie, get the Mountie here a drink!"

"Okay…" Jack looked at the bartender, "Lemonade please."

"What's your name honey?"

"Jack," as soon as he said it he regretted it. The bartender put the lemonade in front of him.

"Well nice to meet you Jack, my name's Rose," she smiled.

Jack choked on the lemonade, "Of course your name is Rose, I should have figured that..." Jack whispered and rolled his eyes, "why me?"

"You married honey?" she asked.

"Ahh, no," Jack wanted to say as little as possible.

"Ever been with a woman?" she leaned and whispered.

Jack took a big gulp of the lemonade, "Look Rose, I'm waiting for someone, so if you'll excuse me."

"Aw, that's okay sweetie, you're just so darn cute, you must have a sweetheart, don't ya?" She backed away slightly, looking him over.

"I do," Jack still didn't look at her.

"Well you hold onto her, cuz if you're lucky enough in this world to find someone special to love and they love you right back, that's a little piece of heaven right here," she tapped her hand on the bar.

Jack looked down and then stole a glance at her.

"If you have someone that makes you feel special, that you're important," she went on, looking up, "you know, someone that you just can't wait to see and be with everyday, well there's nothing better in this world than that. That's the foundation for everything else in your life." She touched his sleeve.

Jack couldn't help but smile. Elizabeth was already on his mind and now Rose had just slung the hammer into his heart with her sentiment. "Thanks Rose…you're right."

"I kept thinking I'd get me somebody like that, but I'm too old now I guess," she sighed, "So Mr. Jack, Mountie man, you hold on to that sweetheart you have, she's a lucky girl."

"Don't give up Rose, it's never too late," Jack said. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Bill, good to see you."

"Jack," he looked over at Rose, "who's your friend?" he asked in a cautious tone, squinting his eyes.

Rose looked Bill over, "Well goodness me, I don't know if I can take two handsome Mounties," Rose moved closer to Bill Avery, "the ladies must just swoon over the two of you."

"No swooning Ma'm," Bill smiled. "Has she seen our two friends Jack?"

Jack shook his head, "I haven't asked her."

"There are more of you! Well get me a bucket of ice Dougie, these Mountie's are heating me up!" Rose put her hand on her chest and then fanned herself, "I just couldn't take any more Mounties, two's my limit boys!"

Bill wasn't sure what to make of this scene, he forced a laugh and asked, "We are looking for two men, have you noticed any strangers around here?" Jack just stood looking at Rose fan herself.

"Well besides you two, there were two brutes that caused trouble in here last night, our Mounties, who by the way are not near as handsome as the two of you are, took them over to the jail," Rose said.

"Jack, let's go," Bill said, "Thank you Ma'm, you've been most helpful." Bill nodded to Rose.

"Oh you have to leave so soon? I was hoping to talk some more with ya," Rose touched Jack's arm.

"Ahh, duty calls Miss Rose," Jack smiled and then leaned toward her, "remember it's never too late." He touched her hand and followed Bill out of the saloon.

Rose lifted her hand, staring at the spot Jack touched. "Oh if only I were young again…." Rose watched Jack walk out of her life.

"Dare I ask how you got mixed up with her?" Bill asked as they crossed the street.

Jack cleared his throat, "Let's hope our criminals are in the jail," he glanced at Bill and saw him chuckling.

Meanwhile on a private stagecoach headed east, Elizabeth lay her head against the window, thinking of Jack and how she missed him so much now and wondering how she would survive the coming weeks without him. She wondered how he would react to the note she left for him with Abigail.

William Thatcher knew his daughter was not happy, "Beth," he reached for her hand, "it means so much that you're coming home."

"I know and it will be nice to see everyone," she forced a smile, "and of course helping mother, that's the main point." She looked at her mother, who slept on her husband's shoulder.

"Yes, I will feel better once our doctor takes a look at that wound and makes sure it is okay," he said, "and on a brighter note, just think how happy Julie will be to see you."

Elizabeth nodded.

In Calgary, Jack and Bill entered the jail and after introductions inquired about the robbers. Constable Withers told Jack, "We have two thugs locked up that match your description."

Jack nodded, "They stole a purse and its contents from the victim they shot, did they have any items on them that would belong to a female?"

"Yes," the Constable went to a cabinet and retrieved a black satchel. He placed it on the desk and opened it and on top was Kate Thatcher's blue purse. Jack and Bill looked at each other. "Looks like you have our thieves and our shooter," Jack said.

After completing paperwork to put the bandits securely in prison at Medicine Hat, Jack and Bill felt they could leave Calgary.

Outside, Bill asked Jack, "I'm relieved that worked out so well. Would you like to go to the saloon and get something to eat, you can see your friend again?"

"Ahh, no thank you, and if you would have been there before me she would have been your friend." Jack adjusted his hat and walked away.

Bill laughed, "Well, she's closer to my age than yours," he ran to catch up with Jack, "and I won't even tell Elizabeth that you now have a lady friend in Calgary."

Jack stopped and glared at Bill.

"Okay, okay," Bill put his hands up defensively, "just joking, I would never say anything."

Jack nodded, "Come on, lets go find someplace to eat, I want to get out of here and get back to Coal Valley and Elizabeth."

_Hello readers, it was so difficult to write a chapter without interaction between Jack and Elizabeth. Hang in there, they will of course be together again! Thank you all so much for reading!_


	16. What is Engagement Chapter 16

After four days of traveling, the Thatcher's finally arrived at home. Elizabeth walked in and was greeted at the front door by Wilson the head butler, "Welcome home Miss Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth smiled, "Hello, good to see you…"

"Elizabeth!" Julie almost knocked Wilson over, "You're here!" She threw her arms around her sister, and they both jumped up and down hugging. "Let me see it, let me see it," she grabbed her hand, "Oh that is the most beautiful engagement ring I've ever seen!"

Elizabeth felt the happiest she'd felt in days, drawing on Julie's excitement. "It's so good to see you again!" The two sisters hugged and squealed in the foyer of the Thatcher home.

"What about us Julie?" William stood in the doorway, his arm around his wife.

"Father! Mother, are you okay?" Julie ran up and kissed her father's cheek and hugged her mother.

Kate winced, "I'm okay, just a bit sore. It's good to be home. I want to go upstairs and rest, you go be with your sister."

Elizabeth took Julie's arm, "Let's go out on the back patio, I need to be in the fresh air."

The two sisters walked through the parlor and out the big glass doors that led to the large stone patio. Julie barraged Elizabeth with questions, "Your letters were wonderful, but tell me again about all that's happened. It's so much better than a romance novel, just like I knew it would be! Jack is such a romantic hero! Don't you miss him? When are you going to get married? How were his kisses?"

"Julie, calm down!" Elizabeth sat on a stone bench at the edge of the patio, "Jack doesn't even know I'm here, he'll be so worried…" Elizabeth stared off over the wide expanse of lawn.

"Then we'll have to work at getting you back to him," Julie giggled, "so tell me how were those kisses you shared?"

Elizabeth looked at her sister, "Julie…really. I will only tell you that Jack is everything…well everything I could have ever dreamed of," she blushed and looked down, "his kisses are perfect."

Julie squealed, "I knew it. Any man that can smile like that knows how to use those lips."

"Julie!"

"Well, he's terribly attractive. I'm sure mother thought so, just like I told her!"

Elizabeth stood, "Let's walk, you're making me miss Jack even more." Elizabeth filled her sister in on many but not all of the details she'd experienced over the past few months.

Back in Coal Valley, Jack and Bill had finally arrived back in town, "Let's get these horses to the livery for a feed and rest," Bill said.

"Well deserved," Jack replied, "and we both need to get to the café."

"Yes we do, I'm sure you're just as anxious as I am to see two special ladies there," Bill winked.

Jack nodded, "Very much so." The two men dropped their belongings at the jail, Jack checked on Rip who was cared for by Gabe while he was away, and they both headed to the café.

It was after the dinner hour, so Bill tapped on the door at the kitchen, happy when Abigail opened the door, "Bill !" She hugged him and smiled at Jack. "Come in," she said moving to the side, "did you find the men who robbed the women and shot Mrs. Thatcher?"

"It's so good to see you," Bill touched her shoulder, "yes, they are in jail and will be staying there."

Jack was looking around, "Is Elizabeth upstairs?" he asked Abigail.

Abigail looked at Jack and then Bill, "Ahh, I have something for you Jack," she went to the dining room and retrieved the note that she kept in the cabinet. "This is for you," she handed Jack the envelope.

Jack stared at her as he took the envelope and said, "Excuse me." He went and sat on the settee.

_My dearest Jack,_

_I hope you are safe and have arrested the thieves who hurt both our mothers. While my mother is recovering, my father felt strongly that my mother needed additional medical attention and could best get that attention at home. He needed my assistance in getting my mother home. It breaks my heart to leave Coal Valley, especially without saying good bye to you. I will return, I promise you as soon as mother is healed and comfortable. I miss you now and I can't imagine how I will survive without you. You are always in my heart._

_All my love,_

_Elizabeth_

"When did she go?" Jack stood, his breathing hard, clenching the letter in his hand.

"Six days ago," Abigail felt terrible, "she didn't want to go Jack, she fought with her father about it… She was very direct with him about returning to Coal Valley as soon as her mother was healed. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"Why didn't they wait for me to return?" Jack ran his hand through his hair, "I don't understand."

"She didn't want to go Jack," Abigail said.

"How can I send a telegram to her?" Jack asked, his mind racing.

"I don't know, ask Mr. Yost, he must have sent telegrams for William, he should know how to contact his business and they can get the message to Elizabeth," Abigail said.

"Yes, that's true, I'll talk to him," Jack replied. He read the letter again and slammed it against his thigh, "I'm going back to the jail, thank you Abigail."

Jack walked slowly back to the jail. He was so disappointed. He fully expected to see Elizabeth, hug her, talk to her, kiss her. He felt such an emptiness. Should he contact her, what should he say? He understood if she went along to care for her mother, that made sense. She said she would be back as soon as her mother was well, which should be soon, it wasn't a deep wound. He had to think about this and what his best course of action would be. He already knew he ached to see her, he missed her terribly. In the morning he would go see Ned Yost and find out when the next stage was coming in and where he could send a telegram to Elizabeth.

At the Thatcher residence, Elizabeth settled into the old routine of home well, especially spending time with Julie. They went to the city one day to shop. Julie wanted Elizabeth to look at wedding gowns so one day they went to the best dress shop in the city.

"Julie, do you think we should be here?" Elizabeth asked as they entered the shop.

"Of course, besides you need some new dresses don't you?" Julie smiled.

"Yes, I suppose," Elizabeth was mesmerized by the merchandise in the shop, "oh, look at this white dress with the blue flowers, how lovely."

"Look at this one! You just have to try it on," Julie pulled a champagne colored lace dress, the bodice filled with beads, pearls and crystals. "Look at these darling little cap sleeves, it's beautiful."

"Julie, it's too much, I would never wear that in Coal Valley!" Elizabeth ran her hand down the lace, "it is beautiful."

"Try it on," Julie pushed the dress into her sister's arms.

Elizabeth went to the back of the shop and several minutes later emerged in the lace champagne gown. "Julie, it's a little tight and too low," as she looked in the mirror, "isn't it?"

"Made for you! You look stunning," Julie ran up to her, "with your hair up, some pearls….hmm," Julie played with Elizabeth's hair and touched the sleeves, "well, you always were more endowed than I."

"Julie!" Elizabeth's eyes were wide, "It's too fitted. Too….revealing?"

"No, that's the latest fashion now, no more big puffy skirts, even hemlines are coming up."

"Hemlines?" Elizabeth was tugging the neckline, "I'm not worried about hemlines right now. The sleeves are a little loose and heavy, look if they fall down my arm, it kind of tugs the top a bit…" Elizabeth was moving a sleeve up and down, staring in the mirror.

"We'll take it, wrap it up," Julie told the salesgirl. "Can you show us some wedding gowns?"

Back in Coal Valley, Jack asked Ned Yost everyday if he could find the wire address for William Thatcher's office. The stage wasn't due for another six days and Jack was struggling, missing Elizabeth and worried that he had not heard from her.

Jack went about his work every day and checked with Ned Yost until finally the merchant told him, "Jack, if a telegram comes for you, I will drop everything and bring it you."

Jack looked at him, "Thank you…I appreciate that."

Jack and his mother were having lunch and Jack expressed his concern about Elizabeth. "I think I'm going to get her," he said.

"Get her? Go to her home?"

"Yes," Jack said.

"You aren't worried that she won't come back are you?" She was worried about her son.

Jack sat straighter, "No, I'm not worried one bit about that. I just miss her."

Mary touched her son's hand, "Then go to her, she'll be happy and your mind will be eased."

After days went by and no word, Jack started packing. Bill Avery came into the jail and watched Jack. "Where are you going?"

"To get Elizabeth," Jack said as he put the satchel on the floor.

"You're just going to show up there and bring her back here?" Bill asked leaning on the wall.

"Yeah…" Jack replied, "you think that's a bad idea?"

"Not at all," Bill shrugged, "in fact might be good for you to go there, see her world."

Jack thought about that for a moment, "This is her world."

"Now it is, but she's now back in her former world. You have to be careful when you enter." Bill said.

Jack looked at Bill, "I know," he sat on the bed, "I just miss her, I need to see her."

"Gee, I couldn't tell by the way you've been moping around here," Bill laughed, "when does the stage come?"

"A couple of days, will you cover things here for me?"

"Of course," Bill said and started to walk away. "You know, maybe she'll be on the stagecoach…"

Jack smiled, "That would be wonderful, I hope you're right."

Several days later, Jack paced in front of the saloon waiting for the stagecoach. When it finally arrived, to his disappointment, Elizabeth was not on board. He grabbed his bags from just inside the doorway of the saloon and loaded them onto the coach.

Bill was walking toward the saloon, "Jack…you sure about this?"

Jack shook Bill's hand, "Take care of things here, hopefully I'll be back soon…with Elizabeth."

After more than four traveling days, Jack finally arrived. He found a barbershop in the city where he bathed, shaved and put on his suit. He headed to a livery and inquired about a carriage to the Thatcher residence. As the carriage pulled off the road and past the iron gates, Jack spoke to the driver, "No, this can't be right, I wanted to go to the Thatcher residence."

"This is the Thatcher residence sir."

Jack stuck his head out the window, "What?" his mouth open in amazement at the two story stone residence, "They live in a castle?" Jack stepped out when the carriage stopped, "please wait a moment," fully expecting the driver was at the wrong place. He tapped the brass door knocker several times.

"Good afternoon sir," said butler Wilson, "may I help you?"

Jack nodded, "Oh, I was looking for the Thatcher residence…"

"Yes?" He motioned for Jack to enter, "I will tell Mr. Thatcher you're here, Mr…..?"

"Thornton, Jack Thornton," Jack's eyes were wide looking around the expanse of the home's foyer. He checked his appearance in the large gilded mirror near the door and turned to see Julie.

"Jack!" Julie ran and threw her arms around him, "Elizabeth will be thrilled to see you!"

Jack stumbled backward, "Hello…I …"

She took his hand, "Come, she is out on the patio…"

"My luggage…" Jack pointed to the door.

"Oh I'll have Wilson take care of that for you," she squeezed his hand, "It's so good to see you."

Jack looked around the expansive room that Julie Thatcher was dragging him through, "Ahh, I thought I'd surprise her…"

"Yes, you will," she put her finger to her lips, "shhh, she's out here." She opened a big glass door and pointed.

Jack stopped in the doorway, there she was. Standing at the edge of the large stone patio, looking out over the lawn. Wearing a beautiful white dress with blue flowers, her long brown curls flowing down her back. She was a vision, he swallowed the lump in his throat, "Elizabeth," he said barely above a whisper. He waited so long to see her and now he couldn't move, he just stared at her. He finally took a few steps toward her, his emotions swelling, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Finally, after a deep swallow and several blinks to clear his teary vision, he said her name, "Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth was daydreaming, eyes closed, imagining Jack holding her. She opened her eyes hearing her name, she knew that voice….she turned and saw him, she blinked, thinking she was imagining him standing there. "Jack?…" Her heart began to pound, "Jack…" she moved toward him and then started to run, tears stinging her eyes.

Jack felt like he couldn't breathe, he moved towards her, his arms raised welcoming her. "Elizabeth…" He pulled her against him so tightly he had to step back to steady himself. His lips captured hers and they kissed and kissed….and kissed.

Elizabeth pulled back slightly, tears streaming down her face, "Jack…oh Jack," she held his face, ran her thumb across his lips, "I've missed you…so much."

"I couldn't go one more day without you," Jack whispered, choking back emotion. Was he really holding her, touching her? He kissed her again. "I missed you so much Miss Thatcher," he whispered in her ear, leaving a small kiss.

"You're trembling," she whispered.

"I…I'm just so glad to see you…" Jack squinted and swallowed trying to calm his emotions. "I love you and …"

"I love you too, I wanted to leave from the minute I got here," she said.

"I drove Ned Yost crazy looking for a telegram from you," Jack said.

"I'm so sorry," she looked down, "I should have sent one. I anticipated sending one telling you I was on my way back to you… did you catch the men that hurt mother?"

"Yes, but we can talk about that later…" he looked back at the house, "I can't believe I'm here," he took her hands in his, "you didn't tell me you live in a castle," he smiled, that smile she missed so much.

"Castle?" She squinted and frowned slightly, teasing him.

"Yes, I should have known, my princess lived in a castle," he wrinkled his nose at her.

She laughed, "Very well, my prince, come with me, I will show you the castle." She took Jack's hand and they walked toward the house.

"Elizabeth?" Jack tugged her back slightly.

"Yes?" she looked at him.

He pulled her into his arms, "I just wanted to hug you again, I've missed holding you," he said in a low voice.

Elizabeth bit her lip and melted against him, "Jack, I may be here at home, but now I'm really home, in your arms."


	17. Chapter 17

Elizabeth happily led Jack around the house, impressing him with room after room. They met up with the butler Wilson on the second floor hall, "I placed Mr. Thornton's luggage in the gray room."

"Thank you," Elizabeth pulled Jack along, "I'll show you where you can stay."

"Elizabeth, maybe I should stay in town at a hotel," Jack said.

"Jack, you are staying here, not at some hotel," she looked at him with a frown.

"I don't want to impose, it isn't like I was invited…"

"Don't be silly, there's more than enough room for you here," she moved closer to him, "besides, don't you want to be close to me?" She playfully batted her eyelashes.

Jack laughed, "Of course I do, you know that," he leaned in to kiss her, but she backed away.

"Behave yourself," she kidded. "Come on, the room is down here on the right."

She opened the door and led Jack in, "Now I see why you call it the gray room, there must be fifty shades of gray in this room!"

"Mother was in a mood when she was decorating I suppose." Elizabeth said, "but look," she pulled Jack to a doorway near the corner of the room, "a bathroom…" she put her hand out inviting him to enter.

Jack was wide eyed, "Very nice…" he looked at her, "if you're ever looking for me, I'll be in here," he joked pointing to the bathtub.

"I'll think of you when I'm in the bathtub next door," she said innocently.

Jack smiled a crooked grin, "Ahh, okay, you do that."

Elizabeth led the way out of the bathroom as Jack wiped his brow and cleared his throat.

Downstairs they met up with Kate Thatcher who looked well, all healed, "Jack so nice to see you."

"Mrs. Thatcher, nice to you also, you look well. The arm healing okay?"

"Yes, much better…so, I was going to ask what brings you here, but I already know the answer to that question," she smiled.

"Ahh, I was worried about Elizabeth…and you and Mr. Thatcher. Wanted to make sure you all arrived here okay," Jack stammered. "Good news, we did apprehend the men who robbed you, they are in prison now…and I did recover your purse."

"Oh Jack, that is good news, thank you." Mrs. Thatcher replied. "Do take off that jacket, it's warm and we aren't that formal around here," she was admiring Jack and softening up a bit.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at her mother being hospitable to Jack and as she looked at him, she realized even more how very much she missed him. She smiled feeling a peacefulness descend upon her just from being in the same room with him again and when he glanced her way she felt a smile spread across her face as she fought the urge to go stand closer to him. She knew she had to rescue him from this room and bring him outdoors where they could be alone.

"Jack you must be thirsty from your trip, let's go sit on the patio and have some iced tea." She took his hand. He nodded to Kate and let Elizabeth lead the way.

"Maybe you'd like to take a little walk, we can have our tea later. I can show you the stables…" Elizabeth kept leading Jack, walking backwards gently pulling him along.

Jack's eyes were fixed on her, "Take me wherever you'd like, I'm yours."

Elizabeth looked down, blushed, "Hmm, fine."

As they got closer to the barn, Jack rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. Elizabeth bit her lip watching him. Could he be even more handsome since she saw him last, she wondered. Why was he even more handsome in a white shirt? She felt herself blush when he caught her looking at him.

Jack was pleasantly surprised at the number of horses in the barn as well as the other animals. "Doesn't seem to fit, this is like a working farm."

"Well, I guess the food comes from somewhere," Elizabeth shrugged.

Jack laughed, "You aren't going to tell me you have crops planted out back are you and I know these horses certainly don't pull plows," he looked at her, loving her innocence and naivety in such matters.

She looked at him, "I don't know…about that."

He pulled her over to a corner, "Just what do you know, can you tell me that?" he whispered and brushed a piece of hair from her cheek.

"I know my mother was right," she said.

"About what?" he smiled.

"It is warm here," she untied his tie and pulled it slowly off his collar and dropped in on the ground.

Jack cleared his throat.

Elizabeth undid his top button, "Feel better now?"

"Ahh, I feel just fine," he swallowed and had to look away for a moment.

She placed her hands on his chest.

He was sure she felt his heart pounding. He had to try to talk, so he wouldn't kiss her. "Your dress is so pretty." He ran his hand up the little sleeve and then ran his finger under the lace collar. "It's new isn't it?"

"Humm, yes it is. I'm glad you like it," she looked down and bit her lip.

"Elizabeth….I love you," Jack whispered. He cupped her face in his hands. "I love you so much." He kissed her, gently and she moved her hands to his back. He pulled back slightly but she reached up and held his shoulders pulling him to her, kissing him again and he put his hands on her waist.

"Well hello Miss Elizabeth, welcome home!"

The voice startled Jack so much that he fell backwards onto a pile a hay as an equally shocked Elizabeth nervously smoothed her hair and her dress, "Hello Dewey, it's good to be here," she said, "hmm, this … " she pointed to Jack who somehow managed to stand, "this is Jack Thornton."

"Mr. Jack…Miss Julie told me all about you," Dewey said.

"Nice to meet you…" Jack said, stunned by the man's presence.

"We better go back to the house, almost dinner time," Elizabeth scurried out of the barn with Jack following her.

On the patio, Elizabeth finally stopped walking and looked at Jack, he tilted his head, "You…"

She put her hand to her mouth giggling and then got serious, "I guess it's fair to say we both missed each other."

Jack sighed and nodded, "That's fair."

A short time later William Thatcher arrived home from the office and greeted Jack enthusiastically. Jack filled everyone in on the incarceration of the robbers and admitted he and Bill exerted no effort in their capture. "Well, what matters is that they are in jail, where they belong," William slapped Jack's shoulder. Let's have some dinner." He led the way to the dining room.

The Thatcher dining room was like the rest of the residence, large and opulent. The table was wide and long and each place setting had several dishes, glasses and pieces of silverware. Jack shook his head thinking about the transformation Elizabeth had made living in Coal Valley. He looked at her lovingly as she graced the room and sat across from him.

Julie, happy to have a larger audience, chatted about plans she had in mind for her sister and Jack.

"Ahh, I don't want to spoil your plans, but I have to get back to Coal Valley and my job," Jack said.

"Oh? But Elizabeth told me you have another Mountie helping you now," Julie said.

Jack smiled, "He's an investigator and he has his own job to do," he looked at Elizabeth, "But we certainly can stay for a visit."

"Oh, I know! We should have an engagement party while you're here!" Julie practically squealed.

"Lovely idea Julie," Kate Thatcher said.

"Yes, we must introduce Jack to everyone," William replied.

Jack nervously looked at Elizabeth, "That's very nice, but it isn't necessary."

"A party would be nice, but nothing elaborate and it has to be this weekend," Elizabeth took control.

"Excuse me, Mr. Thatcher, Dewey found this tie in the barn, in the hay sir," Wilson held up Jack's tie.

Jack stared down at his plate and Elizabeth gasped softly.

Mr. Thatcher took the tie, "Hmm, not mine."

Julie snickered, "Jack that looks like the tie you had on earlier, before you and Elizabeth went to the barn."

Elizabeth turned to Julie and glared at her.

Jack had to admit ownership, "Ah, yes, it is mine. Quite warm here," he coughed.

William handed the tie to Jack, "Ahh, so that explains the hay stuck to the back of your trousers."

The meal continued in silence.


	18. Chapter 18

After an uncomfortable dinner, everyone moved to the parlor and Julie asked Elizabeth and her mother if they could begin planning the engagement party. After the ladies went off to the study, William asked Jack if he wanted a brandy.

"No thank you," Jack replied.

"I think it's a good idea for you to take it," he handed Jack the glass, "Sit, lets talk."

Jack reluctantly took the glass and sat in a chair as William sat across from him. "Let's toast to the beautiful women in our lives," William raised his glass.

Jack smiled, raised his glass and took a sip, thinking of how to end this session with Mr. Thatcher.

"So tell me Jack," he leaned forward, "what were you doing in the barn with my daughter?"

Jack looked at him, "She was showing me the grounds around your home."

Thatcher stood, "Okay, so then you go in the barn," he shrugged, "look Jack, I understand, I used to be young. My daughter is very attractive, you have feelings for her, things can happen…"

Jack was getting angry and now it was his turn, he put the glass down and stood, "Mr. Thatcher, nothing happened in the barn that was inappropriate. I have respect for your daughter in every way. Did we steal a few kisses? Absolutely. We've been apart for a month. We're going to be married and we missed each other. I hope you were young enough to remember that sir." He walked away.

"You always impress me Jack," William replied, shaking his head.

Jack continued out of the room and to the foyer, he had no idea where Elizabeth was, so he went up stairs to his bedroom. He needed to cool off. Jack wondered why the man was always pushing him, was it just his nature or did he not like him. Jack pulled the tie out of his pocket and threw it on the chair in his room, he then lay across the bed, put his hands under his head and stared at the ceiling.

Downstairs, the ladies completed their plans for the engagement party. Elizabeth went to the parlor and found he father sitting staring at some papers. "Hello dear," he said when she entered the room.

"Where's Jack?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied innocently.

"Oh," she started to leave, "I'm going upstairs."

Upstairs, Elizabeth tapped on Jack's door, "Jack?...Jack are you in there?" When there was no answer, she opened the door and felt her heart tug at Jack asleep on the bed. "Poor dear, he must be exhausted." She knew he didn't need a blanket, but she took a pillow and placed it next to him. He stirred and grabbed the pillow, hugging it to his chest, "Hmmm" he moved onto his side. Elizabeth backed away, but she heard him say her name, "Elizabeth…hmmm." He was hugging the pillow and calling it Elizabeth. She put her hand to her mouth to cover her giggles. She watched for a few moments, enjoying Jack's movements as his hands caressed the pillow, it made her blush. When he started to groan she yanked the pillow from him and he awoke.

"What?" He pushed up on his elbows and looked around, smiling when he saw Elizabeth, "Hi…" he reached for her.

"Jack!" she backed away.

"Huh? Weren't you just laying here with me?" He rubbed an eye, "Wait….what's going on?"

"Jack you must have been dreaming."

He smiled at her, "Yeah…" his smile got wider, "a nice dream." He stood and tried to pull her into his arms, but she pushed away.

"Jack!" Her eyes wide, "Come on, let's go outside and take a walk," she was nervous being in his bedroom.

Jack tucked the back of his shirt into his trousers, "Sure."

They walked out of the bedroom and found Julie in the hall, "Well, what were you two doing in there?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth said as she looked at Jack rubbing his eyes. "We're going outside." She started to walk down the hall, Jack nodded at Julie and followed Elizabeth. Elizabeth suddenly turned around, "And Julie, don't start trouble!"

Outside on the patio, the sun was setting and the air cooled. Jack continued to follow Elizabeth, who kept a quick pace. "Elizabeth!" he caught up with her and touched her arm, "can we go a little slower?"

She turned, "Yes, I suppose."

"What's wrong? Are you upset that I fell asleep? After I talked with your father for two minutes, I couldn't find you and decided to go upstairs."

"Two minutes? Why just two minutes?"

He took her hand and they began to walk through the yard, "I guess he really thought something happened in the barn…" he glanced at her, "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth stopped and rolled her head, "Oh no. So you spent one minute responding and then left?"

Jack's shoulders straightened, she knew him well. "Yeah, pretty much."

She stood in front of him, softening just looking at his eyes. Those eyes looked so lovingly at her, she couldn't help but raise up on her toes and kiss him.

Jack smiled, "that's more like it."

"Why don't we go sit somewhere," she took his hands.

"Out of sight?" He winked.

"I know just the place," she took his hand and led him down a path that opened to garden area with a gazebo on the far end overlooking a pond. "How's this?"

"This is beautiful," Jack now took the lead and walked to the gazebo, "This is really nice," he looked back over his shoulder, "and private. Come here." He pulled her into his arms and moaned as his lips captured hers.

"Hmm, Jack Thornton you are going to get me in so much trouble," she said as she ran her hands up his arms. "My father thinks we're up to no good."

"Are we?" Jack teased. He leaned and kissed her cheek. "Hmm, what is he thinking?"

She ran her fingers around his shirt collar, "I don't know, what could he possibly be thinking?"

"Mm, maybe that I'm kissing you here," he kissed her ear, "or here," he kissed the soft skin below her ear. "Do you think that's what he's thinking?" his voice was low and his breath warm on her neck.

"I don't know…" she couldn't think.

He brushed his lips against her collar bone and chuckled, "I don't think he is thinking this…"

"I hope not," she sighed, "I don't think…"

"Good, don't think," he looked up and kissed her lips and pulled her against him.

Elizabeth moaned and ran her hands up his back pressing on his muscles and grasped his shoulders. "Jack…"

Everytime she attempted to talk, his kisses stopped her, she didn't resist until finally she pushed away. "Jack…" she walked to the other side of the gazebo and leaned on a column.

Jack stared at the ground, composing himself, then took a few steps toward her, "I'm sorry, I get carried away when you're near me." He shoved his hands in his pockets, "I hope you don't think I was trying…"

"No, no of course not," she whispered. "I have to walk away, I have to force myself to walk away." She looked down, shy smile on her face.

Jack sighed and smiled, glad she felt the same way. "So stay away from me!" Jack teased.

Elizabeth squinted and then laughed. Jack laughed and she rushed to him and threw her arms around him.

"Ah, okay this isn't helping," he laughed and spun her around.

After a moment of staring into each other's eyes, Jack led her to the bench along the gazebo wall, "Elizabeth…uhmm,"

"Yes…what is it?" she asked.

"Talking with your father reminded me that when we were in Coal Valley he told me you were hurt from a fall and I remember you and I started to talk about that…"

"Oh…" Elizabeth remembered also.

"Can you tell me about the man when you were in college?" Jack sighed, "I think I need to hear about him." He looked at her.

"Okay," she said reluctantly, "but not now."

Jack's brow wrinkled, "Why?"

"Because I have something else in mind," she smiled at him, "take your shoes off."


	19. What is Engagement Chapter 19

Jack looked at Elizabeth questionably, "What did you say?"

"You heard me, take off your shoes." She began to take off her own shoes.

Jack watched her, "What….why are you doing that?"

She straightened, slapped her hands onto her lap, "It's a warm night, we can wade into the pond. Julie and I used to do it all summer," she motioned for him to take off his shoes, "come on!"

Jack's eyebrows went up and he shook his head, "Well, okay, I guess I'll be Julie."

Elizabeth laughed and lifted up her skirt and began to roll her stocking down her leg.

As hard as Jack tried not to look, he did steal a glance or two as he wrestled with his own shoes and socks.

Elizabeth stood, "Come on slow poke, hurry up."

Jack finished rolling up his pant legs, "Okay, I'm ready." He took her hand and they walked to the water's edge.

Elizabeth laughed as Jack stretched and stuck his toe in the water. "It's warm," he said and then walked in.

"All these sunny days have heated it up," she said as she gathered her skirt up above her knees.

"What are you doing?" Jack turned away.

"I can't get this dress wet," she said as she waded into the warm water.

Jack put his hand up, "Okay, maybe this isn't such a good idea," he started to walk out of the water and felt water slap against his back. He turned to see her bent over with her hand in the water before she flung another handful at him, "Hey!" he yelled. When she got him in the face, he decided he had to fight back and scooped water and tossed it at her.

Elizabeth squealed with delight as the water hit her. The two of them splashed away, until finally Jack put his hand up, "Okay…okay…I give up. I'm drenched." He laughed.

Elizabeth looked down, "So am I and my poor dress is soaked!" She slowly walked to the edge of the pond.

Jack smiled at her small steps, holding up her dress. He managed to walk out and stand next to her, "Hey, you're beautiful when you're all wet," he laughed softly and smiled.

She dropped the heavy wet skirt and wiped her face with the back of her hand and then looked at him. She froze for a moment, her hand still up near her forehead. Jack was drenched and Elizabeth couldn't help look at the way his white shirt clung to his chest, highlighting his muscles in a very attractive way. She felt a breath of air escape her lips. He was so handsome, beyond his face, and Elizabeth blushed, "Oh my goodness," she whispered, looking away.

"What?" Jack asked, not realizing what she thinking. "Elizabeth?"

She faced him, "Nothing…I'm sorry you got so wet," she frowned.

He laughed, "It was a nice way to cool off…" he smiled.

She felt her body tingle looking at his big smile. She loved how his face lit up when he smiled. His wet hair, his clinging wet shirt, that smile, when he slapped his hands on his hips Elizabeth snapped out of her stare. A shiver ran through her body suddenly, "Ohh," she shook.

Jack walked to her, "Are you cold?" He reached out for her.

"I can't move, I think this dress now weighs fifty pounds," she said feeling powerless to move in his presence.

Jack laughed softly, "Ahh, then I'll come to you." He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled against him. "How are we going to explain this, hmm?" he asked.

"Hmmm," she was comfortable in his arms, "We'll have to sneak into the house," she said as if it were perfectly normal.

Jack looked at her face, "What?"

"Yup, you really are going to be Julie now," she smiled and kissed him.

They gathered their shoes and stockings and headed back to the house. Elizabeth led Jack around to the side of the house and they entered through one of the kitchen doors and climbed a back staircase. Finally just outside her bedroom door, Jack kissed Elizabeth's check.

"Good night, my sneaky little girl," he whispered.

"Shh, Good night, I love you," she replied.

"I love you too my sweet," he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Elizabeth went into her room and pressed her back on the closed door. "I love you so much Jack Thornton," she whispered with a sigh.

The next morning at breakfast Julie chattered on about the engagement party, "Butler Wilson will see that the invitations are hand delivered today, I hope everyone can attend. Even a few of your former suitors," she glanced at Jack.

"Julie, I told you who I wanted to invite," she looked at Jack, "and who I didn't want."

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm joking of course, don't be so serious," Julie smirked.

"Jack and I are going into the city for the day, I want to show him the sights," Elizabeth announced.

"Good, I hope you'll stop by the office," her father said.

Elizabeth looked at Jack who nodded, "Yes, of course we'll stop by, this afternoon."

On the carriage ride Elizabeth pointed out various sites to Jack, but he kept looking at her. "What?" she asked.

"You look so beautiful in this big hat and the fancy dress," he smiled.

"It's a suit," she lifted the bottom of the jacket.

"Oh, suit…you look lovely, a real city lady," he touched her hand.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Once they arrived in the city, they walked for a while looking into various storefront windows, Jack amazed at the displays and items for sale.

"Here, let's go in here," Elizabeth took his arm.

Jack looked up, "Schaffner's Clothier," he read the sign,"this can't be good," he mumbled to himself.

A well dressed gentleman greeted them, "Welcome, how may we help you today?"

"The Constable needs a new suit," Elizabeth was almost giddy in her excitement.

Jack tugged her arm, "I don't know about this, this all looks very expensive," he whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry about that, we'll settle that later," she whispered back. She looked at the salesman, "Something in a dark midnight blue please."

"Certainly. Right this way sir," he pulled a curtain back to a dressing room. Jack looked back at Elizabeth before he disappeared behind the curtain.

Elizabeth began looking at neckties, "Black? No, I'm sure he doesn't need a black tie," she put it down. On a stand were shirts, she ran her hands over a white one and smiled, remembering Jack in his wet white shirt from the previous night. She took a deep breath and walked back to the dressing room. Another salesman came out and she peeked in, there stood Jack his arms out while he was being measured. She couldn't help giggle at her Mountie, his pose made him look like a criminal being searched for weapons.

Jack was not happy. It was warm and he didn't like people poking and touching him, unless it was Elizabeth, _"hmmmm, maybe she could come in and measure me",_ he thought. That thought brought a smile to his face at least. He thought of how she looked in the wet dress last evening, all hiked up above her knees, strands of wet hair hanging around her beautiful face. He closed his eyes as the man measured him for trousers.

"Do you like a loose trouser sir?" the salesman asked.

"No, I like them tight around the hips," Jack ran his hands down his hips to his thighs to illustrate his request.

"Certainly sir," the salesman made a note.

Elizabeth pulled the curtain a bit, catching Jack's movement but quickly turned away, she wondered what he was doing. "Excuse me," she said to a salesman, "I have a request."

Jack finally emerged from the dressing room and saw Elizabeth sitting in a chair near in the front of the store. He approached her, "Can we leave now, please."

She stood, "Thank you for doing this."

He offered her his arm, "Anything for you my dear," he cleared his throat.

"Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch," she walked snuggled at his side down the sidewalk.

Once seated at a table near a window in the restaurant, they placed their order, "Elizabeth, how about now?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth looked at him, "Now? Oh… all right. I hope you haven't been thinking it's this big tragic story because it isn't, not really."

"Okay," Jack nodded, "if you don't want me to know, that's fine. I only asked because your father said you were hurt."

"No, it isn't that," she felt frustrated, "I met him in the library, he helped me find some materials I needed for an assignment and we talked. I had never seen him before and thought I would never see him again, but the next day when I returned to the library he was there. One afternoon we left the library at the same time and we walked and talked for hours."

The food arrived, "What did you talk about?" Jack was curious.

Elizabeth shrugged, "School, teachers, classes…"

"So he was a student like you?" Jack began to eat.

"No he was an associate professor," she took a bite.

"So he was older?" Jack stabbed a carrot on his plate.

"Yes, a little older. We spent a lot of time together, we had a lot in common," her gaze drifted out the window.

"Were you courting?" Jack asked.

"No, not really, not officially, but I felt he was interested."

"Were you? Interested?" Jack wanted to know all of it.

"I suppose, a little. I was concentrating on my studies, I wasn't there to meet a beau," she took a bite.

"Well did this guy bring you on date?"

"No, we did have lunch together several times, but I would hardly call it a date," she smiled.

"Did he kiss you?" Jack leaned forward.

"No, of course not," she felt Jack getting angry. "If you don't want to hear this, I'll stop."

"Sorry…please go on," he forced a smile.

"As the holidays approached, everyone was excited and happy. One day we went for lunch and he wanted pumpkin pie and was disappointed when they didn't have any. It became a joke between us, _"oh look they must have pumpkin pie" _we would say every time we went by a restaurant," she smiled but noticed Jack was not smiling. "Silly I guess."

"So you spent the holidays with him?" Jack thought he knew where this was going.

"Well, as the school term came to a close, we had one last lunch and he did kiss my cheek," she looked up at Jack, "wishing me a happy holiday."

Jack continued eating, even though his stomach was churning. He was afraid she was going to say they shared a romantic Christmas together, but he wanted to know more. "Don't stop now," he said.

"Okay. It was two days before Christmas and at home the kitchen staff was busy cooking and baking. I saw a pumpkin pie and decided I would surprise him and bring him one for Christmas. So, I packed up a pie in a nice basket and went to where he lived to surprise him."

"This sounds bad…" Jack said softly.

Elizabeth frowned, "Do you want me to stop?"

Jack looked at her, "No, you can't stop now, tell me what happened."

"I knocked on the door and he answered the door," she took a deep breath, "I was so happy to see him, I held up the basket, _"surprise, a pumpkin pie"_ I said. He invited me in and then I realized there was a party or something going on. I looked into the parlor and there were a lot of people. I wanted to leave, but he invited me in."

Jack looked out the window.

"That's when it all fell apart," she took a sip of water.

"What, he introduced you as his girlfriend?" Jack said sarcastically.

"No, but when he said to me, _"I want you to meet my wife and children"_ well, I don't think I heard anything after that."

"What? He was married?" Jack let his fork drop. "What did you say?"

"I don't think I said anything except I have to leave," she folded and refolded her napkin, "what could I say? I just remember running out of there, getting in the carriage and telling my driver to take me home."

Jack shook his head, "Tell me you never saw him again. Tell me he isn't around here anymore, because if I see him…" Jack whispered.

"Relax," she put her hand on the table, "I did see him once school began again, but avoided him at every turn. He must have got the hint, we never spoke again."

"I'm sorry. But can I ask, how did your father know all this?"

"How do you think? Julie blabbed it all to him. I never should have told her."

"He must have known how hurt you were," Jack touched her hand.

"I was hurt, but I was mad that I was so betrayed and felt so stupid for not realizing…" she said.

"Thank you for telling me," Jack nodded, "Now I understand why you were so angry with me. I'm sorry."

She looked at him, "I suppose I just expect men to hide things, don't you all do that?"

Jack pursed his lips, "I don't think it's intentional always. For me, I never felt there was a good time to tell you about my past and I wanted to leave it there, in the past where it belongs. I didn't want to jeopardize losing what you and I were building. I guess I never thought that not telling you would jeopardize us," he inhaled, "it still pains me that I hurt you, I never wanted that to happen."

She moved her fingers in his hand until he smiled. She looked down, but cast her eyes up, "I guess it's a male thing." She smiled.

Jack looked out the window again, "I guess…but I like your story."

"What?" Elizabeth didn't understand.

"If he had been prince charming, I wouldn't be sitting here with you now, so I'm glad he was a skunk," the corner of Jack's mouth turned up, "I love you."

She smiled, "I can't wait to leave here so you can kiss me."

He leaned in, "Then hurry up and eat."


	20. Chapter 20

Jack and Elizabeth scurried out of the restaurant, both laughing at their plan to secure a private spot to share a quick kiss. Jack looked around, "Ahh, why are there so many people in this city?" he tilted his head, his tone full of disappointment.

Elizabeth smiled, should she try it? "Come on, I think I know." She took his hand and led him down the block into a flower shop. There were flowers in the front, but she pulled him towards the back of the shop where exotic ferns and topiaries filled the space. She wiggled in between two ferns and looked up at Jack.

Forehead creased, Jack hesitantly stepped in, "You're a different Elizabeth here in the big city…" but before he could finish she kissed him and ran her hands up his chest. He pulled her into his embrace and they shared several romantic kisses.

"Is there something I can show the two of you?" A woman asked.

"Ahh," Jack turned and smiled at the woman.

The woman put her hands up, "Never mind, honey, I'd be doing the same thing if I was with you," she walked away. "Usually just the kids are doin' that, but who am I to say, he's a looker!"

Jack turned back to Elizabeth who was biting her tongue to contain her laughter. Jack shook his head and kissed Elizabeth again. Then they casually walked out of the ferns and out the front door. Jack put his finger up, "One minute," and went back into the shop. He picked up a tiny spray of violets and handed the woman some money. She leaned over the counter, "If you aren't the sweetest thing…" Jack winked at her and ran out the door.

"Oh, my favorites," Elizabeth put them to her face, "so pretty. Thank you."

Jack put her hand in the crook of his elbow, "Where's your father's torture chamber?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Jack! That's mean."

"I'm kidding, but I have a feeling he wants to see if I have a head for business."

"Well you're a confirmed Mountie, don't be afraid to remind him of that," she kept sniffing the violets.

"Believe me, I won't." He stopped, "And I don't even want to know why you knew about the flower shop hiding place."

She put her face close to his, "Miss Julie, that's how, she used to brag about hiding in there with boys!"

Jack smiled and leaned toward Elizabeth, "Oh really? What else did she teach you?"

Elizabeth blushed, "Nothing else….."

Jack shrugged, "Well remind me to thank her later."

Elizabeth looked at him, "Don't you dare!"

Several blocks away they arrived at a large building with a steel letter "T" over the entrance.

"We're here," Elizabeth said.

Jack leaned and whispered in her ear, "I told you it was torture, see the "T" stands or torture?" He laughed softly and opened the door.

"Very funny," she entered and a man at a large desk stood, "Hello Miss Thatcher, so nice to see you again."

"Hello, it's nice to see you too," she continued and waved hello to several other people before reaching a large glass door where two women sat behind large wooden desks. When Jack opened the door and Elizabeth entered the women stood.

"Hello ladies, it's so nice to see you both. May I introduce Jack Thornton," she gestured toward Jack who smiled politely.

"Hello, your father has told us all about your adventures Miss Thatcher and now that you're to be married," one woman said. The other woman went to a door and knocked.

Jack leaned to Elizabeth, "Look, they have telephones," he exaggerated, recalling when she was in search of a telephone in Coal Valley to call her father.

"Imagine that," she said sarcastically.

"Hello, welcome," William Thatcher came bounding out of his office. "Beth dear, leave Jack with me, we'll see you at home."

"But…I thought…..." Elizabeth was looking between the two men.

"I'm perfectly capable of showing him around, giving him a tour," he said, slapping Jack's shoulder.

Jack shot Elizabeth a look of surrender.

Elizabeth frowned, "Can't I come along?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Her father asked, "Here, I'll give you some money, you can go shopping," he reached into his pocket.

She put her hand up, "No thank you, I'll just see you later at home."

She pulled a few violets from her bouquet and pressed them into Jack's hand, "Bye," she said softly.

Initially Jack was nervous walking around the building with William, but as they progressed he relaxed as William seemed rather pleased to be introducing his future son-in-law to everyone. People were very polite and almost everyone said a kind word or two about Elizabeth that made Jack's heart sing. He did wonder about a few of the younger men who seemed to eye him critically. Had they expressed an interest in Elizabeth in the past? He wasn't concerned.

As the afternoon progressed, Jack had his fill of meetings and demonstrations of the latest technology the Thatcher empire was involved in. He respected the work they all did, but he wanted to get back to Elizabeth.

William had a plan, "Jack, let's go have some dinner and drinks at the gentlemen's club."

Jack did a double take, "What?"

"Well, they call it that, but really it's a nice place to get a good steak," he slapped Jack's shoulder.

"Won't the ladies be expecting us for dinner?" Jack was not pleased.

"I'll call and tell them," he assured him, "we won't be long."

Jack knew William Thatcher was scheming something to make him uncomfortable. Jack would play along and prove himself yet again to the man.

William led Jack into the entrance of Ashbergs, a small place with a black door. Inside the dark mahogany walls led to a dining room dressed with red velvet drapes and tables draped with white linens. Along the back wall was a bar with smaller tables nearby, that seemed to be the more popular area. William spoke to someone and then headed to a table. "This should be fine," he motioned for Jack to sit down. The place smelled of cigars and alcohol. This was definitely not a place Jack would frequent and right now he couldn't wait to leave. Just how fast could he eat a steak?

William ordered two steaks and two brandies. The drinks came right away accompanied by a very flirtatious woman who seemed to know William. Jack felt sick to his stomach as he watched them interact. "Jack, this is Helen, she serves up the cocktails here. While normally I do not partake, I do indulge now and again with a good cut of steak." He lifted his glass and waited for Jack to do the same.

Jack did lift his glass, but put it right back on the table. "Maybe I could go and meet you back at the …"

"Nonsense, if you're worried about the women at home, don't. They're so busy with the party plans they won't even know we aren't there," William said. "We'll eat our steak and be gone," he looked over at the bar, "excuse me a minute Jack, I see someone I need to speak with."

Jack ran his finger over a spoon while he waited for either the steak to arrive or William to return. A woman came to the table and put a glass in front of Jack, "I see you aren't touching that brandy, maybe I can get you something else?"

Jack looked up at her, "No thank you."

She bent over, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"No, I don't believe so," Jack stood, "excuse me." He walked determinedly through the room and out the door and began walking down the sidewalk until he heard William yelling his name. Jack clenched his jaw and turned, "Mr. Thatcher I'm done with your games. I am going back to the house."

"Okay Jack," he grinned, "yes, we can go home now." He raised his hand and their carriage rolled up and the two men climbed in. "You certainly are a gentleman Jack."

"Yes I am and right now I'm a pretty angry gentleman," Jack gritted his teeth, and looked at the man "I hate to think of what you were trying to do back there. If you want to catch me doing something wrong, you have a long wait and if you're trying to tempt me into something, then you have an even longer wait. I love Elizabeth and she is the sole focus of my mind and my heart."

"Well, glad to hear that. I know what kind of man you are Jack, I was just making sure, nothing personal," he put his head back and closed his eyes, "have to protect my daughter, that's all."

Jack was furious and the ride continued in silence.

At the house, Jack came in through the front door and Elizabeth ran into the foyer to greet him, "Jack, I'm so glad you're…"

"Excuse me," Jack put his hand up and ran up the stairs.

William was barely through the door than Elizabeth asked, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, just took him to Ashbergs," he walked by her.

"Ashbergs? Why that place…that place is only good if you want a cigar or a drink or… a woman…" Elizabeth stormed into the parlor, "What did you do? How could you?" She turned and quickly headed up the stairs.

She knocked on Jack's door, "Jack? Can I come in?" She opened the door and saw Jack, hand up against the window, staring out.

He glanced at her when she approached, "Hi," he said softly.

As she went to speak, he put his hand up, "Now I know why your other sister and her husband moved away."

"I'm sorry Jack…" she touched his arm.

"Elizabeth, your father plays games, he's like a spider, he invites you in and then spins you in his controlling world, waiting to see if you fail…" he made a spinning gesture with his hand.

She stepped in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders, "Jack, you know how to handle a spider, remember? You just gently put it aside and then focus on me." She kissed him, kissed him hard to remind him why he was here.

He took a deep breath, looking down, "I'm sorry, I just can't stay…"

"What? No, you can't leave," her voice filled with worry.

He put his fingertips softly on her lips, "Shhh, let me finish. I came in here ready to pack my bags, but then I reached in my pocket and saw this," he pulled out the violets from earlier and sighed, "and …," he cleared his throat to hold back his emotion, "and then I remembered why I'm here…why I came here," he looked into her eyes, "you, you're the reason…you're my reason for everything."

"Oh Jack," Elizabeth caught her own emotion.

He took her hands, "Your father can torture me all he wants. He isn't going to get rid of me," he looked down, laughing his soft laugh that she loved, "I'm going to be here, holding your hand always. He has to get used to that."

She smiled and caressed his face, "Jack, I love you….thank you for putting up with him and everything."

"You're worth it…but…"

"But?" her brow wrinkled.

"Can we leave after the engagement party?" He asked.

She kissed him, "How does Monday sound?"

"Hmm, perfect," he smiled, "now come here…" He pulled her into his embrace, held her close and kissed her…several times.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, Jack and Elizabeth went back to the city along with her parents, had lunch and took in a play at the Theatre Company. It was an enjoyable day and Jack was relieved that William was now treating him with much less suspicion and no game playing. Jack hoped it was a permanent change.

At lunch, Mr. Thatcher addressed Jack. "Mrs. Thatcher and I wanted to discuss something with you Jack. As you can imagine, Beth has a dowry and we would like you to know that we have put some of that dowry into action."

"Action?" Jack wasn't sure what he meant.

"When we were in Coal Valley, we met with Adam Miller about building your home. We asked him to add a few modern amenities and he will be incorporating those into the design. Also, we would like to buy you some furniture, since presently neither of you have much in the way of belongings to move into a home." William took a drink of water and waited for a response.

Jack looked at Elizabeth who stared back at Jack apprehensively. "Father, why are we discussing this here?" She looked at her father.

"Your father thought we would be uninterrupted here," Kate said.

"Jack? Tell me what you're thinking?" William watched Jack, as always.

"Mr. Thatcher, Mrs. Thatcher, I'd like to thank you for your generosity, but I feel that Elizabeth and I can do these things for ourselves," Jack replied, "If you would like to gift Elizabeth with something, that's up to you, but clearly it will belong to her."

"Jack, understand that we are not doing this because you can't do it, we are doing this because she is our daughter and you will be our son-in-law and we are able to give you a gift. I hope you can accept that," William took a drink, "you shouldn't refuse a gift, we should be able to give you a wedding gift." William noted Jack's silence, "Well, you two can discuss it and we'll talk about it again at another time."

The ride home was fairly quiet. Jack couldn't stop thinking about what William had said and he had to admit it was a nice gesture and he didn't want to deny Elizabeth what she deserved. They could discuss it later. When they arrived at the house, Jack and Elizabeth climbed the stairs, "Would you like to go for a walk before dinner?" he asked.

"Sounds lovely, I'll change and meet you in the hallway," she responded.

Jack opened the door to his bedroom and was removing his jacket when he saw boxes on his bed. He opened one and saw the midnight blue suit. He then opened several of the other boxes, one had a black suit in it. He wondered if they were delivered to the wrong room? He went to the hallway and saw a maid down the hall. "Excuse me, but do you know why I have all these boxes in my room?"

The maid looked at him, "I was told they were yours, from the clothier."

Jack nodded, "Thank you." He thought for a moment, then knocked on Elizabeth's door.

She opened it all smiles, "Hello, I'm ready…"

He wiggled his finger, "Come with me please."

She followed him to his room. "What are all these boxes of clothes?" He asked.

She looked over everything, "The clothes we bought the other day, don't you remember?" She was inspecting the items, "Oh this shirt is so nice."

"I remember buying one suit, not all this stuff. There's a whole other suit here and shirts and ties…"

"Jack, I thought you deserved new things…"

"Elizabeth, I can't afford all this," he kept his voice low.

"It's a gift," she put her hands behind her back and rocked on her feet.

"Elizabeth…I can't let you do that…," he brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Oh please let me," she moved closer to him.

"Elizabeth…"

She moved closer, "Please, I want to treat my fiancé special, like the man that he is." She ran her finger from his shoulder to the buttons on his shirt.

"Where am I going to wear all this?" Jack ran his hand through his hair again, trying not to respond to her touch.

"When you take me out to dinner," she walked her fingers around his waist, "how about that?"

Her fingers tickled him and he laughed, "Hmm, that's okay, I mean that works." He couldn't resist and bent slightly giving her a quick kiss, "I don't know what I mean, but I'm paying you back." He kissed her quickly once more while laughing. She giggled and kissed him.

The next day the house was a flurry of activity as everyone participated in the preparations for the party. Mrs. Thatcher filled her hostess role to the fullest, directing everyone in their activities with Julie trailing behind altering flower arrangements and moving candlesticks to just the right spot. Mr. Thornton was busy overseeing the cocktail set up and the activities in the kitchen, much to Butler Wilson's annoyance. Extra staff was on hand to assist in the preparations and to cater to the guests. Jack offered to help but William told him to leave as he was the guest of honor and not allowed to work. Jack went into the kitchen and one of the cooks slipped him a piece of pie which Jack happily took out to the patio and ate.

"Out here relaxing?" Julie found him.

"Yeah, your father won't let me do anything," Jack replied. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"Oh upstairs being ridiculously nervous," Julie said. "Are you nervous?"

"No, what do I have to be nervous about?" Jack thought for a minute, "Is there something special I need to do at this party?"

"No, just be yourself," she sat on the stone wall, "I just wondered if the thought of all these people looking you over made you nervous."

Jack smiled, "Looking me over? The only one I care about looking at me is Elizabeth."

"Hmm," Julie smiled. "Well then, I will go help Elizabeth stay calm." She went back into the house.

Upstairs, Elizabeth was indeed a bundle of nerves, "Julie! Where have you been?"

"Outside talking to Jack," she replied calmly.

"Is he okay?"

"Just fine, I only hope he knows what he is in for," she smiled.

"Julie, you better behave!" Elizabeth shook her hairbrush at her sister.

"Me? Don't worry about me!" Julie put her hand to her chest, "Worry about you getting into that dress and having that Mountie faint when he sees you in it."

Elizabeth looked at her and they both started laughing.

As the day progressed, a small orchestra set up in the main parlor, trays of fresh fruits and tea sandwiches were prepared and flower arrangements appeared everywhere. Jack tried to stay out of the way and he went upstairs and knocked on Elizabeth's door.

Elizabeth opened the door a crack, "Jack…I'm about to have the hairdresser fix my hair."

"Oh…well I had a question about my suit," he said.

"Yes, what is it?"

"There are three ties, which one am I supposed to wear with the suit?"

"The champagne tie," she responded.

"Ahh, what does that mean?" He leaned to the small space where he could only see her eye and whispered, "can't you come out here for a minute?"

"No…," the look on his face changed her mind and she opened the door just enough to lean out and kiss him, "it's the dark ivory tie. If you don't know which one, Julie will help you." She slammed the door.

Jack jerked his head back, "Okay, thanks." He went to his room and decided to take a bath. He prepared the tub, finding a bottle of something called "Gardenia Surprise". He sniffed it, _"smells good"_, and he dumped it into the water. He went back into the bedroom, lowered his suspenders and pulled his shirt over his head and sat on the bed to remove his shoes and trousers.

When he walked back to the bathroom he stopped short, the tub was filled to the brim with bubbles. _"Oh no!"_ He shut off the faucets, reached into the water to check the temperature and then climbed in. _ "This is pretty nice"_ he relaxed letting the bubbles surround him as he laid his head back and stretched out in the soapy warm water, raising his feet up and down.

"Jack?" Julie knocked on the door as she opened it. "Elizabeth said you needed help selecting a tie…"

"Don't come in here!" Jack yelled from the bathtub, he started to stand but quickly plopped back down into the suds.

"Oh my, well, I'll just put the tie you need to wear on the chair," she chuckled softly, hearing him moving in the water. She pulled the champagne tie and laid it on the chair. "I'm leaving now."

Jack put his head back and sank into the bubbles.

In her room, the hairdresser finished Elizabeth's hair, down in long soft curls, with a small section up in the back secured with pearls, tiny pink tea roses and violets. Julie helped her get into the champagne lace dress and laced up the back. "Breathe in sister!"

"If I breathe in anymore there won't be a point in breathing!" Elizabeth said. When Elizabeth looked in the mirror she automatically put her hands on her chest, "I can't wear this!"

Julie rushed to her side, "Why, what's wrong with it?"

"Julie!" Elizabeth bobbed her head and pointed to her chest. "Don't you think this is too …too revealing?"

Julie shook her head, "No, but we can make a little adjustment." Julie tugged the back up and pushed the cap sleeves higher on Elizabeth's shoulders. "There, that's much better. Just don't let these pretty little sleeves drop down your arms or …well, just don't." Julie stepped back, "You look gorgeous, your figure is amazing. Wait until Jack sees you!"

"You know, I feel like I felt in Coal Valley before my first date with Jack….actually that night I had one-hundred butterflies, tonight I feel like I have a million," she smiled and looked in the mirror. She ran her hands down her waist and hips. The dress had beading across the chest and all along the squared neckline and along the small cap sleeves, the bottom of the dress was silk and lace with a scattering of beads.

In his room, Jack climbed out of the bathtub and realized he didn't have a towel nearby. He tiptoed out of the bathroom and across the bedroom to the armoire and found a white fluffy towel. He wrapped it around his waist and went back into the bathroom to shave. When he finished shaving he dried himself off, hung up the towel and went back to the bedroom where he removed the crisp white shirt from the paper it was wrapped in and shook it out. He slid the silky fabric up his arms and buttoned the shirt, it was very well tailored and fit him perfectly. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on the pants, when he stood to button them he was surprised at how tight they were on his hips. He walked to the mirror and ran his hands from his waist to his hips, smoothing the new fabric. He turned and checked from all sides and was pleased with the fit. Next came the tie, he picked up the tie on the chair and fit it under his shirt collar. He wasn't sure why it was a champagne tie, but he liked it. The new shoes were snug but nice, he took a deep breath, _"please let this evening go smoothly." _He put on the jacket and checked in the mirror one more time. In the hallway he realized it was early so he went downstairs. William and Kate were there already talking to several early arriving guests. After introductions, Wilson came by with a tray of champagne glasses, Jack took one. William proposed a toast, "Here's to a lovely evening for Jack and Beth."

Jack raised his glass and took a drink. As more and more people arrived, Jack said to William, "If you'll excuse me, I think I will go see if Elizabeth is ready." He put down the now empty glass and ran up the stairs where he began to pace in the hallway. He went to the mirror and ran his hand over his hair and he then he heard the door open. He turned and it was Julie who walked into the hall.

"Oh my…..," Julie stopped when she saw Jack and put her hand to her chest, "Jack, don't you look devilishly handsome! Elizabeth will just faint when she sees you. That dark blue is your color, hmmm?"

"Thank you," Jack adjusted his tie nervously, "You look very lovely."

"Thank you," Julie said, "I'll go tell Elizabeth you're here," she whispered, "she's a bit nervous."

"I know how she feels," Jack replied with his nervous smile. He paced, wringing his hands, as he waited for his fiancé. When the door opened he closed his eyes, he couldn't look up right away.

Elizabeth walked gracefully out into the hall, "Jack!" she gasped, "oh my….you look …so handsome."

Jack was staring at his shoes, lifted his eyes and shook his head before raising it to look at the vision before him. He bit his bottom lip as he looked at her, he instantly looked away, licked his lips and swallowed. He knew he shouldn't try to walk, but he managed to speak. "Elizabeth…" he swallowed, "Elizabeth, you look so beautiful...so absolutely beautiful."

She walked toward him, "Jack, that suit is perfect, you look wonderful, so handsome."

Jack's gaze started at her feet and went up the beautiful dress, "That dress is amazing," he reached for her and she put her hands forward to him.

Jack's eyes bulged a bit as she raised her arms, "Elizabeth?" He cleared his throat and looked away, "That dress is really something."

"Thank you, do you think it is too much?" she ran her hand across her stomach, "I love all the beads."

"Elizabeth, you look so stunningly beautiful. You really are the most beautiful woman I've ever ….seen…." He took a deep breath, "you take my breath away." He looked away again.

"Jack?" she squeezed his hands.

"I'm okay," he raised his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat, "I'm the luckiest man in the world," he choked on the emotion he was feeling. He brought her hand to his lips, closed his eyes and slowly kissed it.

"I love you Jack," she whispered watching him kiss her hand.

"I love you too…so much," Jack looked into her eyes, "I can't wait to be your husband."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I'm so proud to show you off to everyone."

Jack stepped back and offered her his arm, "I suppose I have to share you with everyone now, shall we?"

They slowly descended the stairs and Elizabeth said, "Jack, you smell so good!"

"Gardenia Surprise!" he smiled.

Elizabeth did a double take and then giggled.


	22. Chapter 22

_"The Engagement Party..."_

When Jack and Elizabeth reached the bottom of the staircase, people immediately approached them with congratulations. Jack was introduced and shaking hands with many of the guests.

William watched the crowd for a few moments and then decided a rescue was in order, "Jack come over here, I want you to meet Beth's Aunt and Uncle." Jack excused himself and followed William. "This is my sister Margaret and her husband Robert…" They all spoke for a while, although Jack kept glancing at Elizabeth, enjoying the view of her smiling and laughing, she was such a beauty and everyone knew it. William slapped Jack's back, took a few steps, "Let's get some champagne," he said as he pushed Jack along past admiring guests. He leaned toward Jack, "You must tell me what that aftershave you're wearing is, smells good son." Jack could only smile.

Elizabeth kept catching Jack's glances at her and finally came to his side. "Are you doing okay?" She slid her hand through the bend of his arm.

"I'm great," he touched her hand and put down the glass of champagne, "Dance with me, I think they're waiting for us to start the party."

"Okay," she proudly walked on Jack's arm to the middle of the room. "Are you having a good time?" She asked as she put her hand on his shoulder and followed his lead.

"Yes…I'm with you aren't I?" He smiled. "And it's too bad fifty people are watching us right now, because I would really love to kiss you."

She looked down, "Jack Thornton, don't give me those devilish eyes and that coy smile!"

"You bring that out in me."

She looked to the side, "Jack…you're making me blush."

"You look beautiful when you blush," he replied as he squeezed her hand. "Am I going to meet all these legions of men who are staring at you?"

She looked into his eyes, "What? Legions?" She shook her head and laughed, "They're only watching us dance," her eyes scanned the room, "although I don't know why, we're just dancing."

"Oh I know why... they're looking at the most beautiful woman in the room," his eyebrows shot up, "but let them look, because I'm the lucky one holding her in my arms."

Across the room, Elizabeth's Aunt found Kate Thatcher and tugged her arm, "Why didn't you tell me that Elizabeth's man would give a woman such a bad case of the vapors!"

Kate Thatcher looked at Jack, "Oh Margaret, you should see him chopping wood," she exhaled and walked away.

On the other side of the room, Julie stood watching her sister and Jack dance with several of hers and Elizabeth's friends from school. "So, what do you think of Elizabeth's future husband?" She asked the group of young women.

"He's terribly handsome," Cindie said before sipping champagne.

"He's a Mountie, right Julie? Does he know Edward?" Angel asked.

"I doubt they know each other, why would they?" Julie said.

"I would doubt that Elizabeth talked about Edward, it isn't like they were courting," Lisa responded.

"I hear they did court," Cindie added.

"No they didn't, although Edward wanted to," Julie said.

"And look he dances pretty well too," Cindie said, "she's awfully lucky!"

"I walked by him, he smells heavenly!" Henrietta said, "I wonder what his cologne is…"

"Well he makes her going to the middle of nowhere worth it," Deirdre remarked.

"I wonder if they'll have to go live in the mountains?" Bobbi asked, "I truly can't see Elizabeth doing that!"

"Well Elizabeth certainly did herself well with this Mountie, he's dreamy," Angel said, "just look at those dimples!"

The girls giggled softly and continued watching Jack and Elizabeth as they stopped dancing and began talking to their guests again. Jack noticed all the girls giggling and the men watching.

A tall man with dark curly hair approached Elizabeth, "Hello, welcome home," he said.

"Edward! Nice to see you," She reached for Jack, "Edward, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Constable Jack Thornton. Jack, this is Constable Edward Montclair, an old family friend."

Jack immediately noticed Edward's response to Elizabeth calling him an old family friend, "Constable, nice to meet you," Jack extended his hand. The two men talked amicably for several minutes about their time at the Academy and their posts, before Jack asked, "So, have you ever been assigned to work for Mr. Thatcher?"

"No, I've only been here to spend time with Elizabeth, she's a wonderful girl," Edward said.

Jack nodded, "Yes, she certainly is and we're really looking forward to getting back to Coal Valley to begin planning our wedding," Jack stated.

"Oh, so you won't be returning here for the wedding?" Edward kept glancing at Elizabeth.

Jack and Elizabeth both started to answer, but Jack deferred to Elizabeth, "I don't think so," she simply stated and turned when someone touched her shoulder and stepped away to talk to someone else.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your guests, nice talking with you Jack, excuse me," Edward walked away. Jack looked at Elizabeth who was speaking with another man, so he walked to her and slipped his hand around her back.

"Jack, meet Richard Brankizano….a friend and owner of the ice company just outside the city," Elizabeth smiled.

"Richard, nice to meet you," Jack shook his hand, "must be a good business in this warm weather."

"Good to meet you, so nice to meet the man that captured Elizabeth Thatcher's heart. She certainly could melt the ice tonight in that beautiful dress!" His eyes scanned Elizabeth, "Just too bad you have to take her so far away. We miss seeing her around here."

"Well Richard," Jack put his arm around Elizabeth's waist a little tighter, "Elizabeth enjoys teaching and her students love her. That's part of what makes Coal Valley such a special place." Jack smiled a crooked smile at the man.

"Maybe I'll come visit someday," Richard said, "must be lots of opportunity for new businesses there."

"Yes, the town has grown so much just since I've been there," Elizabeth said proudly.

"Well, someday I hope you can show me," Richard lifted his glass, "I'd love to see it someday. I'll let you get back to your guests, best wishes to you both. Really lovely to see you again Elizabeth."

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at Elizabeth after Richard walked away. "Now Jack, don't be jealous," she put a hand on his chest.

"Jealous?" Jack touched the other side of his chest, "Me?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Oh right, I forgot, you don't get jealous." She walked away.

Jack followed her and whispered, "I am insanely jealous."

She looked over her shoulder, "Oh I know that."

Jack stopped and watched her, she was beauty in motion, that dress certainly drew attention to her, not that she needed a fancy dress to get attention, she was a striking presence in any room, in any situation. Jack looked around, naturally everyone was watching Elizabeth. Jack knew he didn't have to worry, she loved him, he was confident of that but it did make him uncomfortable that everyone was looking at her, especially in that dress. As much as he liked the dress, he was sure every other man in the room did as well. He watched her moving around the room, talking with people, all kinds of people, she was so gracious, well mannered, such a lady. She really shined in these surroundings, he shook his head, she was made to live in a castle not some cabin in the middle of nowhere. When Elizabeth joined her girlfriends across the room, Jack took another glass of champagne and went out to the patio for air.

Elizabeth was busy talking to everyone, accepting compliments and answering questions about her life in Coal Valley. When she came upon her girlfriends from school, they were full of questions and all started talking at once. Elizabeth laughed, "Yes to your question Angel, he is the only Mountie in town and no to your question Cindie, he does not have a twin brother!" She laughed. Mary Ann asked to see her ring, and Elizabeth held out her hand and they all squealed. Cindie asked where she got the beautiful dress, "Isn't it lovely, I got in the city, Julie insisted," Elizabeth told her.

"Well Julie has always had good taste, it's stunning," Cindie said.

"Shows off that hourglass figure that we're so jealous of," Deirdre said.

"Well, the fact that I can't cook helps me keep the figure, although I will have to learn before I get married," Elizabeth laughed.

"Let your Mountie cook, they know how to do everything," Lisa said in a devilish tone. They all laughed.

Elizabeth looked around for Jack and then excused herself from her friends. She walked around the room and did not see Jack until she turned and saw him out on the patio. She headed out to be with him.

Jack stood at the far end of the patio, staring up at the full moon and the stars when he felt a hand on his back.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for this handsome man in a dark blue suit who I'm going to marry," she got close to him, "have you seen him?"

He turned around to face her, "He's the luckiest man here tonight, did you know that?'

"Oh I know it…I just hope he knows it," she smiled.

"He's just out here thanking his lucky stars that he has the most beautiful woman in the world love him," Jack's voice was husky and low. He wanted privacy and took her hand, "Come with me." He led them down the steps to the lawn and around to the side of the house. Elizabeth stood with her back against the house, Jack put his hands on the bricks on either side of her head, "I've been waiting to kiss you all evening."

"Me too," she said softly, her eyes cast down.

He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her lightly. Elizabeth ran her fingertips through his hair enjoying his sweet kiss. He pulled back slightly, not wanting to get carried away but when she playfully unbuttoned his jacket and slipped her hands around him, he couldn't help kiss her again. He touched her head gently with one hand, while the other hand slid across her back. When he lifted his lips from hers, her eyes remained closed and she turned her head inviting him to kiss her ear. He moved his hand and pushed a curl over her shoulder and brushed his lips across her ear and down her neck, pulling her closer as he did so. He felt her hands on the back of his white shirt, her fingertips digging into his shoulders. He kissed the soft skin of her neck inhaling the fragrance of her perfume and when he lowered his lips and pressed them into her shoulder, she exhaled and her shoulder dropped causing the sleeve of her dress to slide down her arm. Jack lifted his head and stared at her for a moment, taking in the sight of the woman he loved, her deep breathing causing the beads on her dress to dance in the moonlight, accentuating her curves and glowing skin. Jack kissed her shoulder again, lingering there a moment, running his hands up her sides and feeling his jaw clench. He felt her shiver and heard her soft sounds as he spread kisses across her skin. He lifted his head when she ran her fingers down his back and felt himself shiver when her hand brushed across his belt. He looked at her face, the way she ran her tongue across her bottom lip made him inhale deeply. He looked away for a moment and then hesitantly slid a finger under the little beaded sleeve of her dress and raised it back to her shoulder and then placed a kiss there. Elizabeth opened her eyes. Jack was still staring at her shoulder.

"Jack….have you….have you ever….," she asked breathlessly.

His concentration broken, he looked into her eyes, "No…no," he whispered.

"Oh, well, I thought …maybe since you were….you know," she blinked, her eyes moist.

Jack could only shake his head, "No…never even close…I never felt that…." He put his hands back on the wall and looked down for a moment. He then looked into her eyes and ran his hands down her arms. "Elizabeth, as much as I love you now, right now at this very moment, when you become my wife and I'm your husband, that love will be at a whole other level. It will be a deeper even more meaningful feeling for us both. That's what I think about when I kiss you," he smiled, "and when you look like this, so beautiful and desirous in the moonlight, hmm," he rolled his eyes, "I think of how special and incredible our love will be when you're my wife and I'm your husband," he looked down for a moment before looking into her eyes again. "I hope you feel that way too…"

Elizabeth couldn't speak, she could only cup his face in her hands and kiss him. He pulled her against him and they kissed passionately. Finally Jack released his hold, he put his forehead to hers, "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you," was all she could manage to say. She felt her heart pound from his touch, from his kisses. She didn't want this moment to end, she wanted to stay in Jack's arms, feel his love for her. "Jack…" she looked into his eyes, determined not to be shy, "I can't wait to be your wife."

Jack smiled, "Ahh, well …." He didn't know what to say.

She pressed her lips together and looked at him.

A small laugh escaped his lips as he pulled her into his arms. "I suppose we should go back to the party." He took her hand, kissed it and they walked toward the house together.

They didn't notice the figure come around the corner of the house.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jack held Elizabeth's hand as they carefully climbed the patio steps, "Easy don't trip on that beautiful dress," he watched her as she stepped up to where he was, "Ahh, don't you have a scarf or a shawl that you could put on?"

She looked at him, "A scarf or a shawl? Why would I do that, it's so warm …?"

He brushed his hand across his own chest, "Well, just to …you know….cover up…"

Elizabeth looked down, "Oh my goodness…" She looked into Jack's eyes, "Does it look …inappropriate?"

"No…well, no…it's just…" Jack kept moving his hands across his own body, "you know…."

Elizabeth began to walk, "I'll go make an adjustment."

"Wait…" he touched her arm and she turned to face him, "I …I just don't…"

"I understand…please don't embarrass me…" she turned and hurried across the patio and into the house.

Back at the corner of the house, Richard emerged from the shadows, took the last swig from his glass and spun it in his hands, "Guess I missed the show, well I'll just have to dance with you Elizabeth and convince you that you belong here…with me." He stepped up onto the patio just as William Thatcher opened the glass doors and several guests walked out, mingling and talking. Richard made his way to the cocktail bar and guzzled another drink.

Inside, Elizabeth found Julie and whispered, "Please come to the study…now."

Julie scurried behind her sister and closed the study door, "What is it?"

Elizabeth turned around, "It's this…this dress is falling down. Help me."

Julie's eyes bulged a bit, "I told you to keep your shoulders up…or did that delectable Mountie dash you away for a romantic tryst in the moonlight?" She approached her sister to inspect the dress, "Oh, by looks of your lips it was the Mountie."

Elizabeth touched her lips, "What's wrong with my lips?"

"Not a thing if you just spent 20 minutes kissing the best looking man here and want everyone to know it," she smiled as she looked over the dress, "turn around, let me tighten this up."

Elizabeth turned, licking her lips.

"So, just how far did he tug these little sleeves?" Julie asked.

"Julie! He did not tug…anything. He's a perfect gentleman, but when he is near me, well, I guess I did drop my shoulder a bit," she looked down, "he actually lifted the sleeve," she whispered, remembering how Jack used a gentle finger to lift her sleeve.

"Oh, after he kissed all that skin you're showing!" Julie laughed.

Elizabeth spun around, "That's enough. Thank you for the adjustment." She went to the door, "And no one has to know about this."

Julie smiled, "Of course not."

Elizabeth found Jack talking to some of her school friends, "Here you are, telling all the ladies about Coal Valley?"

"Well, they've been asking me about Mountie duties," Jack said as he put his arm around Elizabeth's waist.

"Yes we have, fascinating," Angel said, eyes on Jack.

"Totally fascinating," Cindie replied, smiling at Jack.

Richard came over and stood by Elizabeth, he swayed displaying a dance move, "Elizabeth, are they playing our song?"

Elizabeth looked at him, "I wasn't aware of us having a song…"

He leaned toward her, "Well, we do now…come on."

She smelled the alcohol on his breath and when he put his arm around her, she pulled away toward Jack.

"Ah, please one dance," he looked at Jack, "you don't mind do you Jack?"

Jack felt Elizabeth's tenseness, "Out of respect for Elizabeth, yes, I do mind. I don't believe she cares to dance right now Richard," Jack stated, keeping a firm hold on Elizabeth, but being polite to Richard…for now.

Richard yanked Elizabeth toward him, "Come on Elizabeth, we could dance so well together." He put his face close to hers.

Elizabeth raised her hands to his chest, "Richard, please…"

Jack moved quickly, stepping between them, "I think that's enough," trying not to escalate the scene.

Edward approached, "Richard…lets go get some fresh air," he held Richard's arm firmly.

Elizabeth stood behind Jack's raised arm, which he held protectively up against her.

Richard yanked his arm away from Edward, "Okay, okay…." He looked at Elizabeth, "We can dance later, beautiful." He gave her a wink.

"It will be fine," Edward was very calm but firmly pulled Richard away from the group.

Julie looked at Elizabeth, "Phew, Mounties' are amazing."

Jack turned to Elizabeth, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," she said softly, "I'm sorry…"

"Nothing to be sorry for," he touched her cheek, "can't have anyone ruining our party. Let's dance." He led her to the middle of the floor, knowing he needed to hold her in his arms and not think of Richard grabbing Elizabeth.

She glanced over the crowd, "Do you think he left?"

"You're Mountie friend Edward took care of him, I'm sure," Jack said. "It's a good thing too, about one more minute and I'd have a very sore hand about now," he smiled and spun Elizabeth around.

"Beth!" William came across the floor, "the photographer has finally arrived. Come, I want some photographs of you and Jack...and the family."

Elizabeth looked at Jack, "Julie said my lips …. Jack, do my lips look okay?"

Jack smiled and looked down, "Your lips always look okay to me."

"I better go fix my hair," she rushed across the room. When she came into the foyer, Edward was there. "Edward, where's Richard?"

Edward assured her, "He's on his way home to sleep it off."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said.

Edward walked closer, "I couldn't let him hurt you ….or ruin your party…"

"That's very kind of you," she felt awkward, "I have to get ready for a photograph, excuse me."

Edward nodded as she walked away, "I'm sure it will be a beautiful photograph." He turned to return to the party and saw Jack in the doorway. Edward cleared his throat, "Richard is on his way home to sleep off the drinks."

Jack stared at Edward, "Glad to hear that, I appreciate you stepping in and helping with that situation."

Edward reached to shake Jack's hand, "Nothing to worry about here Jack, I assure you." The two men shook hands and Edward returned to the party.

Jack watched Edward walk away while he waited to Elizabeth. "Jack? What are you doing?" she asked as she reached for his arm.

"Waiting for you," he smiled, "let's go get our photo taken. I'm looking forward to having a photograph of you in that dress," he whispered.

"Oh Jack." she tugged his arm.

William orchestrated all the photographs as the guests continued to dance, eat and drink. Jack slipped away as Julie and Elizabeth posed for photographs and went out the front door to look around. Someone approached him.

"You know Jack, she belongs here, in a city, not some little mining town filled with uncultured country people," Richard walked toward Jack.

"Now why did I have a feeling you were still here?" Jack replied. "You really need to leave because no one wants to see you here."

"Especially you, right? Elizabeth deserves better than you Mountie!" Richard walked closer to Jack.

"I'm telling you to leave, right now." Jack stated.

"Why? I belong here more than you do…." Richard stumbled a bit, taking a swig from a flask.

Jack looked for a carriage and driver to escort Richard from the property. "Let's find you a ride home."

"I'm not ready to go home…yet. I want to be with Elizabeth…she's so beautiful… and her in that dress…hmmm," Richard whistled.

Jack had enough, he turned and grabbed Richard by the lapels of his jacket. "You've really over stayed your welcome….so this is good night and I better not see you here again because if I do, you'll be seeing these hands one at a time flying into your face. Do you understand?"

Richard stumbled as Jack shoved him. "Oh take her…I…I'm going…" Richard walked toward the approaching carriage and climbed in.

Jack watched the carriage leave the property, waited a few moments to calm himself down and went back inside.

Jack found Elizabeth and took her hand. She sensed something wrong, "Are you okay?"

Jack nodded, he had no intention of telling her about his encounter with Richard, at least not this evening. He just wanted to be next to her, look at her, feel the feeling he always felt when he was close to her. She had a calming, loving effect on him and he drank it in at this moment.

At the end of the evening, Jack walked Elizabeth to her room. "Thank you for this evening. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I love you more than anything," he said as he held her hands.

"Oh you're exaggerating…" she said.

"No," he lifted his hand, "No, there are two things I never exaggerate about. One is how beautiful you are…"

"What's the other one?" she asked.

"How very much I love you." He leaned, kissed her and held her in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

After all the excitement of the engagement party, Jack couldn't sleep and decided to go downstairs to get something to eat. The icebox was filled with food from the party so he fixed himself a plate and sat at the table. When the door swung open from the dining room, he was surprised to see Elizabeth walk in.

"Jack, I guess we had the same idea," she sat at the table with him and took a bite of a sandwich from his plate.

"I guess we didn't eat too much at the party," he smiled. "You did have a nice time, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. Especially how all my friends were just so impressed with you."

"Impressed? All your girlfriends were so nice, very friendly, I liked them all. I could easily imagine you as a young girl giggling with all of them," he smiled and shook his head as he reached for her hand.

"I suppose that is what young girls do, giggle a lot," she cast her eyes down, "We do share a lot of nice memories, and now we've added the wonderful party where I showed you off. What a nice memory they will all have of you."

"Hmm, just like the nice memory I have of you," he raised her hand to his lips.

"Thank you," as she watched him kissing her hand she was transported to the passionate kisses they shared out behind the house earlier and she smiled.

He tangled his fingers with hers, "So, do you think we'll be able to leave on Monday?"

"I hope so, I'll talk to my father about it tomorrow," she picked up a strawberry and put it to his lips. Jack took a small bite as he looked into her eyes. She then ate the remainder of the berry, "Yumm."

Jack picked up a piece of melon and put it to her lips. She stuck out the tip of her tongue giggling, closed her eyes and took a bite. Jack let out a sigh and stood. "Ahh, I think I better turn in," he picked up the plate.

Elizabeth was stunned, "Wait, I want to eat something…"

Jack put the plate back on the table, "Here, help yourself."

"Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack walked to the door. Elizabeth rushed to stop him, blocking the door, "Jack?"

He took her shoulders, "Nothing is wrong," he brushed his fingers across her cheek, "I'm getting tired now that I've had something to eat, aren't you?"

She nodded and leaned back on the door and they both stumbled into the dining room laughing. "Wait, I'm going to get the food and we can walk upstairs together." She ran and got the plate of food and took Jack's arm. "Why don't we go outside for a few minutes, the air is so lovely."

"Okay," Jack said and they went to the patio. They sat and enjoyed the food, before heading upstairs.

The next morning, Elizabeth was back on the patio enjoying coffee and remembering the party, when her father came out to join her. "Thank you for the party last night, it was wonderful."

He sat down, "It was nice, I think everyone enjoyed it. I'm sorry Richard acted up."

"Yes, it wasn't like him," she said shaking her head.

"Well, he actually has been having a bit of an issue with the bottle lately. Seems when a man becomes successful, well, he can afford things…not always good things. Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes of course I do."

"My dear, so….do you still want to get married?"

She looked at her father, "Of course I do. I am totally sure Jack is the man for me."

"Good. So where is that future son-in-law of mine this morning?"

Elizabeth smiled hearing him say that, "Probably sleeping, he had difficulty sleeping last night."

William's eyebrow raised, "And how do you know that?"

"Oh, well…it seems we were both hungry last night and met in the kitchen for a snack," she tried not to laugh thinking of them falling into the dining room. "Father, we would like to head back to Coal Valley, perhaps tomorrow?"

"I suppose you must, Jack has a job to do," William sighed. "He's quite good at that job of his too. I was once again impressed with him and his protection of you last evening. He's a fine young man, but I suppose you do have to get back, so I will arrange it for you."

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled. "I think I will go see if Jack is okay." She stepped away and then returned and kissed her father's cheek.

Elizabeth knocked on Jack's door, "Jack? Are you in there?"

Jack was in bed and rolled over, "Come in…"

Elizabeth entered the room, "Oh…I thought you were already out of bed…" she turned to leave.

"No, come in…come in please."

She peeked her head around the door, "Well, it isn't really proper, but if you don't move."

Jack laughed and pulled the sheet over his head, "Okay, I'm not moving."

"Very funny," she came in and hugged the bed post, "are you planning to lie around in bed all day?"

He pulled the sheet down, exposing his eyes, "Maybe….."

She reached and tugged the sheet, "Come on lazy, you better…"

Jack grabbed the sheet, "No, don't…Elizabeth…I'm…"

"Oh dear," she dropped the sheet as his chest became exposed, she didn't realize he wasn't wearing clothes. She turned, ran to the door and left the room.

Jack rolled into the pillow to contain his laughter.

Elizabeth hurried down the hall as Julie came out of her room. "Sister, what is it?" Julie rushed to catch up.

"Nothing…" Elizabeth said, hoping Julie wouldn't notice the blush she felt on her cheeks, "Let's go have breakfast."

Julie touched Elizabeth's arm, "Were you just in Jack's bedroom?"

Elizabeth looked at her, she just had to tell someone, "Well, he said "come in" and I thought he was all ready for breakfast…"

"Was he in the bathtub?" Julie smiled mischievously, remembering when she went in to help him with his tie and he was splashing in the bathtub.

Elizabeth looked at her, "Bathtub? No, he wasn't in the bathtub…" Elizabeth looked at her again suspiciously as they continued down the stairs.

"Oh, then what's the issue, unless he was standing there stark naked!" Julie was joking.

Elizabeth raised her hand to her gapping mouth.

Julie grabbed her sister's arm again, "Oh mercy me, he was naked?" she gasped.

"No…well, yes," Elizabeth looked around, "but he was still in bed."

"How do you know he was naked?" Julie asked, her eyes wide.

"He …he said it when I pulled the sheet…," Elizabeth bobbed her head, "Now be quiet and let's go."

"Sister! You pulled the sheet off him?" Julie's mouth was opened wide.

"No! I ….he….he held the sheet up," Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"Up? Like over his head? Oh my…I'm surprised you didn't faint!" Julie had her hand to her chest.

"It was totally innocent…" Elizabeth replied.

Julie covered her mouth, "Oh my goodness Elizabeth, innocent? It's better than a romance novel! Sounds scandalous to me! "

"Scandalous? Don't be ridiculous and keep your voice down. I didn't see anything….he held the sheet…up…high," she put her hands to her neck.

"What? You kept pulling the sheet? Elizabeth!"

"No…Julie stop…you're making it something it wasn't!" Elizabeth said as they entered the dining room.

Julie fanned herself, "Oh I wish I could have seen that!"

"Seen what?" William asked as the two girls took their seats. Elizabeth shot Julie a look.

"Oh, uhmm, Wilson being stern with one of the staff," Julie sat down.

Elizabeth was sipping her coffee when Jack walked in and sat down. Julie looked at him, "Did you have a nice sleep? Nice shirt you're wearing…" She winked at Elizabeth.

Jack put the napkin on his lap, "Thank you…" he glanced between the two girls, "Excellent sleep. Thank you all again for a wonderful party."

"Well it was wonderful except for Richard acting up," William said.

"He was fond of both you girls, don't you remember Will?" Kate asked.

"Yes, of course, but still no reason to make a buffoon of himself. The drink, you know that's what did it." William stated.

"Yes, unfortunately," Kate replied.

"Well enough about him. After services today, we can talk about your trip back to Coal Valley and our plans," William said.

"Plans?" Jack asked.

"Yes, Elizabeth's dowry, your house and wedding plans," William said.

Jack looked at Elizabeth, who only smiled softly.

Later that afternoon, they sat on the patio discussing plans for the trip to Coal Valley. "I will confirm the arrangements tomorrow and you can leave on Tuesday, how's that?" William asked.

Elizabeth looked at Jack, "Thank you father, I suppose you do need a day to make arrangements."

"Mr. Thatcher, I'd like to pay for the arrangements…" Jack said.

"Nonsense, it's my own coach, there's no expense involved. Now what about the wedding, I assume you want it in Coal Valley." William said.

"Yes, we do," Elizabeth said softly.

"That's okay, your mother and I had already determined that. As long as it is in a church, we don't mind. We can always have another party when you come back here for a visit, right Kate?"

Elizabeth's mother forced a smile, "Yes, of course. We can invite people to the wedding, some may make the trip." She said nodding at Elizabeth.

"Okay then tomorrow we'll go into the city, do some shopping and finalize the plans for your trip home," William said.

Later, after dinner as the sun was setting, Jack took Elizabeth to the gazebo by the lake. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked, holding her hand.

She smiled, "Home? Yes, Coal Valley is my home now and I am ready to go back, aren't you?"

"I am." He looked at the water, "Want to stick our feet in again, one last time?"

"Okay, but no splashing!" She teased.

Jack crossed his chest with his finger, "Promise…" He quickly removed his shoes and socks and rolled up his trousers. "I'll beat you in!" He ran into the water.

Elizabeth removed her shoes and stockings and carefully walked to the water's edge, "At least this dress is much lighter," she looked at him, "But that doesn't mean you can splash me," she shook her finger warning him as she walked in.

Jack laughed, shaking his head. He looked away for a moment and then came the splash. "Elizabeth!" he rushed to help her out of the water, "what happened?"

She was under water, "I…I…" she spit water from her mouth, "I stepped into a hole or something."

Jack started to laugh looking at her sitting in the water, then he ran out further into the water and flew in, his hands carving into the water as he let out a primal yell.

Elizabeth stayed seated, laughing at Jack's antics.

"Water feels wonderful," Jack said, as he swam around in water up to his shoulders. "Come on," he waved her over.

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment, then swam to him. "I bet you didn't think I could swim, did you?" She asked as she approached him.

"Nothing you do surprises me Miss Thatcher," he dunked under water for a moment, emerged, shook his head and brushed his wet hair back with his hand. He smiled at her, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She took a breath, "Just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life…" She looked down for a moment, "and how you look so handsome, even when you are all wet." She splashed water at him.

"Hey, you said no splashing!" He wiped water from his face and looked at her. "That's not fair."

"What can you do about it, we're both soaking wet," she said.

He stepped closer to her, "Are you challenging me?"

"Maybe..." she sank a bit lower in the water, giving him a teasing smile.

"I challenge you to come here," he held his arms out.

She jumped up, throwing her arms around him, "Well you know I never run from a challenge….." she said softly.

He laughed as he kissed her, lifting her in the water. Jack spun her around as best he could, feeling the weight of her heavy wet dress. When he stopped, they looked into each other's eyes until he slowly lowered her to the ground. He lifted his hand, pushing her wet hair from her cheek, "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said.

"Now what do we do? We can't go in the house like this?" he said, still staring into her eyes.

"Can't we just stay right here?" She smiled softly, looking into his eyes.

He kissed her again, "We could, but I think they'd come looking for us." He stepped back and they looked at each for another moment, enjoying this private moment. Finally he took her hand, "Come on, we better get out and try to dry off."

At the water's edge, Jack didn't look at her as she went into the gazebo and sat down, he waited a moment and then stepped up to the gazebo and put his arms up on the columns. "Guess we'll have to sneak back in," he laughed.

Elizabeth giggled and nodded, looking at his silhouette in the dusk of early evening. Thinking he wasn't watching, she fanned herself with her hand.

"You're warm?" he asked as he raked his fingers through his hair.

"Oh...well...yes..." she looked at him again and then looked away, "I certainly am..." she mumbled.

They picked up their belongings and walked to the far side of the house and entered through the kitchen as they did before. They quietly went up the back staircase and entered the hall.

"Well, my my… where have you two been?" Julie asked sarcastically.

Jack and Elizabeth turned, and Elizabeth spoke, "Isn't it obvious?"

Julie smiled, "Yes it is, but I want to know if it was intentional." She looked closely at Jack.

Elizabeth held her head high, "Yes it was, we wanted to cool off."

Julie's eyebrow shot up, "I'm sure you two needed to cool off...hmmm?" She smiled at Jack.

"Ah, excuse me, I'm going to change," Jack said as he turned, "before anyone else sees us."

Elizabeth glared at Julie, "Be quiet!" She then ran after Jack.

She followed him into his room, but he put his hand up, "You should go to your room."

"I am, I just wanted to say good night," she was surprised at him turning her away.

He pulled her in and closed the door, "Elizabeth, it means a great deal to me that you are comfortable with me," he looked into her eyes, "it really does. But we…I…" he put his hand on his chest.

She looked down, "Okay…good night Jack." She turned and reached for the doorknob.

"No, you don't understand," he touched her arm. "It isn't proper…"

She looked up at him and then left the room.

"Elizabeth wait…." Jack sighed and put his clenched hand up against the door.


	25. Chapter 25

Jack stood at his closed bedroom door for several moments considering if he should go after Elizabeth and decided against it, he needed more time to think about what he wanted to say to her. He went to the bathroom and began to fill the bathtub. He was glad to see a new bottle of Gardenia Surprise on the shelf, so he put some of the fragrant liquid into the bathtub water. He peeled off his wet clothes and enjoyed a nice warm soak, thinking about Elizabeth and how he could explain his feelings to her while not frightening her or worse, push her away. He shook his head and dunked under the suds. After his bath, he dressed and paced, thinking of what to say to her. Finally he decided to go to her room, but once in the hall he began to pace again feeling unsure. Several times he went to knock on her door but decided to return to his room.

Inside her room, Elizabeth talked with Julie about Jack's behavior. "It isn't like Jack to shoo me out of his room," Elizabeth said.

"Well, you must have scared him this morning when you tried to pull the sheet off him," Julie said, teasing her sister.

"Seriously Julie, I think Jack has had enough here and wants to go home." Elizabeth looked down at her ring.

"Honestly Elizabeth, don't you know what's happening? The poor man wants to get married…that's why he is shoo'ing you out of his room." Julie slapped her hands on her lap, not believing how naive her older sister was.

"I know that. I want to get married too," Elizabeth said, "and we will get married….in time. He told me he appreciates me being comfortable with him…"

"And that's the problem!" Julie stood up.

"No, that's not the problem…" Elizabeth said confidently. "Maybe he feels like I am smothering him."

Julie just looked at Elizabeth before she plopped onto the bed, "Smothering him? He wants you to smother him, but in a different way."

Elizabeth did a double take, "What? What does that mean?"

"Maybe you should read one of my romance novels for a little education, really Elizabeth, think about what happens between a man and a woman…" Julie rolled her hand trying to get Elizabeth to think.

Elizabeth looked at her sister and suddenly sat up straighter, "Oh…well…when they're married of course."

"Yes! And you two aren't married, so now do you see how Jack is feeling?" Julie touched her sister's knee.

Elizabeth thought back to their engagement party, their romantic moments behind the house when Jack was so passionate, his lips feeling like fire on her skin. She moved her shoulder remembering how Jack raised the sleeve of her gown, leaving his mark on her skin.

"Elizabeth, you need to be careful with Jack, or else something may happen …that the two of you…well, that shouldn't happen." Julie tilted her head, "unless you want to be part of a romance novel and get totally carried away!" she stood.

"Julie, don't be ridiculous," Elizabeth replied. "I can't let Jack get…that way…"

Julie smiled, "Then you better just kiss him …and only kiss him."

"I can do that, or just stay away as much as possible…" Elizabeth sighed.

"Good luck with that sister, good luck."

The next morning Jack entered the dining room to find only William and Kate having breakfast. "Good morning."

"Jack, ready for a trip into the city?" William drank his coffee.

"Certainly…" he tried to smile.

"The girls are upstairs, finishing getting ready…" Kate noted Jack's glance at Elizabeth's empty chair.

Jack nodded, "Yes Ma'm..."

Later, Jack waited out front at the carriage when the girls came out the door.

"Good morning," Jack said to Elizabeth as he extended his hand to assist her entry to the carriage.

Elizabeth nodded but bypassed his hand, reaching for the carriage door instead.

Jack closed his eyes for a moment, knowing this was not a good sign, before climbing in and sitting next to her. The ride was uncomfortable for Jack as Elizabeth remained silent while William did all the talking. When the carriage stopped in the city, Jack quickly jumped out, determined to fix the situation and when Elizabeth held the door to disembark from the coach, Jack covered her hand with his, "Allow me to assist you." He smiled up at her.

"Thank you," she said softly as she gripped his hand unable to resist his smile. When her foot slipped off the carriage step, Jack managed to hold onto her so they both didn't tumble onto the curb.

William shook his head, "How you managed this long without a broken limb is beyond me…"

Elizabeth stayed in Jack's embrace for a moment, looking up into his eyes, "Sorry…" she whispered.

Jack stared into her eyes, "Not a problem, ever." He caressed her cheek with his thumb causing her to blush.

Julie sighed, "Okay, let's get to the dress shop first." She pulled Elizabeth by the arm, "You men go do what you need to do and we'll meet you at Lissings at noon."

"Lissings? What's that?" Jack asked.

"A lovely little diner, we can have some lunch," Julie said.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at Jack as Julie continued to pull her along.

Jack gave her a wink, feeling a little better, but knowing he had to talk to her.

The girls shopped all morning, with Julie asking for most of their purchases to be delivered to the house, "So, how do you feel today, better?"

"Not really. I can't help remembering Jack shoo'ing me out last night….does he mean that I can't be alone with him?"

Julie laughed, "No silly, just be a little less…romantic."

"Oh," Elizabeth thought about their romantic times. The way Jack would tighten his grip on her when he caressed her back and when he ran his hands up her sides. His breath on her neck and his whispers in her ear. She shivered just thinking about it.

"No, I think I just need to be less comfortable with him. Have to remember _propriety_…" She emphasized the word.

"Well, one day you'll be married and won't have to worry about decorum anymore," Julie walked on ahead.

At noon they all met at Lissings as planned. Jack noticed Elizabeth carrying a package, "What did you buy?"

"Something for Abigail…" Elizabeth looked down.

"That's very thoughtful of you," Jack said, "you're always thinking of others."

She looked at him, "Yes, I try to…" She wanted to tell him she was thinking of him from now on, but she followed Julie to their table.

Jack sat next to Elizabeth, but William once again did most of the talking…telling the girls about the items he ordered, most of which Jack had no say in. Jack glanced at Elizabeth several times, but she didn't look at him and the few times he managed to say her name, she didn't look at him. When Jack finished his lunch, he excused himself, "I'll meet you at the carriage…"

Elizabeth finally looked up at him at that point and Jack just looked at her before turning and leaving the restaurant. She looked at Julie, who just raised her eyebrows and finished her meal.

Jack walked, not liking this turn of events, he now decided he had to talk to her when they returned to the Thatcher home. He had no intention of allowing this silence between them to continue.

Elizabeth needed to walk as well, she was annoyed that Jack left their lunch. She headed up the street and then saw it. The flower shop. She went in and purchased a bouquet of violets and headed back to the carriage. Jack was sitting in the carriage staring straight ahead. She climbed in, "Jack…" she sat close to him and presented the bouquet of violets to him.

Jack let a small laugh escape his lips, "Elizabeth…." He reached down and presented her with the same bouquet of violets. "I guess we were thinking the same thing."

Elizabeth laughed, "Jack…we could have met in the flower shop…hmmm" she said.

"Ahh, I'll never forget that first time…" he slid his hand around her back.

"Okay you two…" Julie climbed into the carriage, "where'd all the flowers come from?"

Elizabeth handed one bouquet to Julie, "Just for you sister…and educator…"

Jack looked at Elizabeth questionably as the girls giggled.

During the ride home, William told Elizabeth about things he ordered for Elizabeth and Jack's Coal Valley home and how he and Jack went to a jeweler.

"A jeweler?" She asked looking at Jack, who only raised an eyebrow and licked his lips.

Once back at the house, Jack took Elizabeth's hand, "Are you going to pack?"

"Yes…was there something you wanted to do?"

"I'd like to talk to you…when you can." He said.

"Okay, I'll come to your room when I'm done." She smiled and then looked at him, 'if that's okay."

Jack nodded.

When Jack was in his room, he reached in his pocket and opened the jewelry box, smiling at his purchase. The knock on the door distracted him, he slipped the box in a drawer.

"Elizabeth, I thought you were going to pack…" he said.

"Well it seems there a lot of people that are helping me do that. Besides, you said you wanted to talk to me…and that's more important than packing." She purposely stood in the hallway, hands behind her back.

Jack stared at her for a moment and then looked away, "Okay, would you like to take a walk?"

They were silent as they stepped off the patio, crossed the lawn and entered the gazebo. Jack cleared his throat, "Elizabeth…I wanted to talk to you…about…regarding…." His hands were out in front of him, "about our relationship…my feelings."

Elizabeth remained silent.

"Okay…you see, sometimes when you and I….when we're …," he looked at her, "well it's not really sometimes, it's almost all the time…," he took her hands in his, "it's all, well me…but you."

Elizabeth started to giggle, "Jack, what are you talking about?"

Jack stopped, "I don't really know."

She leaned closer, "Jack you've come so far with saying what's in your heart…"

He smiled, "This isn't about what's in my heart…"

"Oh," she felt a blush come over her face, "I see."

Jack's eyebrows shot up, "No, you don't….you definitely don't see." He shook his head.

"Jack, I don't want to smother you, if you need space or time for yourself, that's fine. I understand," she sighed.

He grasped her shoulders, "No, I don't need time for myself…" he laughed softly shaking his head.

Elizabeth stepped back, "Then what is it? Why can't you just say it."

"It's becoming more and more difficult to resist you…to control myself," Jack blurted out.

Elizabeth shook her head and turned and began running back to the house.

Jack ran after her and caught her arm, "Elizabeth wait….that isn't a bad thing…but I had to let you know."

She breathed hard, "Why now? What has changed? I thought I knew…I thought I understood…" she blinked back the tears building in her eyes.

"No, no…" Jack took her face in his hands, "It's…it's being here. Back in Coal Valley I have my work, the town…other things to occupy my thoughts," he took a deep breath, "but here, it's just you…you're all I'm focused on and being close to you, holding you, kissing you," he clenched his jaw, "and seeing you in that dress at our engagement party …" he laughed softly and bit his lip, "and being all wet from our fun in the water….well, it all just makes it harder to resist you."

Elizabeth's breathing became heavier as she looked at him and listened to him…."Jack….I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable…I never want to do that, but I have to confess, I feel that way too Jack. You're so handsome and sometimes when you look at me and give me that smile, you take my breath away…and I just want to jump into your arms and never leave. You make me feel so safe…so loved," she bit her bottom lip, "…what can we do about it?"

He looked at her, swallowed and said, "Get married…"

"Now?" she asked.


	26. Chapter 26 The Departure

The Departure

Jack laughed softly, "No, not now," he squeezed her hands, "We're going to get married like we planned, after we build our house and we're ready, just like we've discussed."

Elizabeth smiled, "You'll….we'll be okay until then?"

"Of course," he took a deep breath, "I'm sure there will be times …. But that's okay, as long as we both understand," he put his lips to her ear, "I could wait forever for you."

She looked at him, her eyes bright with a special spark and the corners of her mouth turned up in a shy smile.

"So, at certain times, if I may take a step back…" Jack looked away blushing.

Elizabeth loved his bashful glance away, exposing his dimpled smile, "I'll know it's because you love me…" she whispered.

He nodded, "Yeah…that's good," he whispered back, crinkling his nose.

She smiled, content that they were back in a good place now, unified and understanding their feelings for each other.

"Come on, let's go spend time with your family…our family," he smiled.

"Oh Jack, that's such a sweet thing to say," they joined hands and walked back to the house.

They spent time talking with William and Kate about their trip to Coal Valley and then went into the kitchen, where they participated in food preparation, much to the kitchen's staff chagrin. It was a fun afternoon filled with laughter and culinary mistakes.

Jack jokingly asked a cook, "Would you be interested in moving to Coal Valley so I don't starve?"

Elizabeth tossed a towel in his direction, "Don't worry, you'll get used to eating raw turnips!"

Jack and the cook looked at each other and shook their heads.

Before dinner, they went upstairs. "Thank you Jack," she said.

"For what?"

"For sharing with me. I know it isn't always easy for you…" she said.

"It isn't, but you help me…you make me feel brave," he puffed out his chest.

She giggled…."My brave Constable. I'm going to freshen up for dinner, will you call on me in ten minutes?" She blinked several times.

Jack bowed, "Why yes Miss Thatcher, I'd be happy to call on you in ten minutes."

Dinner was a relaxed conversation that included Julie offering her ideas for a perfect wedding. "Beautiful flowers, candles everywhere and violins playing…"

"You play the violin?" Jack asked.

"Me? Heavens no, there must be someone in Coal Valley who plays a violin." Julie replied.

Kate said, "I'm sure it will be lovely, Mrs. Stanton will certainly help and all your school children…"

"Yes, we'll get lots of help to make the day very special," Elizabeth smiled.

After dinner, Jack and Elizabeth walked to the gazebo and danced as the sun set over the lake.

"I'll never forget this time here with you," Jack said.

Elizabeth put her face close to his, "Hmm, me either, lots of nice memories."

"Yes, especially you in that dress," he pulled her a little closer, "you are bringing that dress to Coal Valley right?"

Elizabeth pulled back slightly, "Yes, but I don't know when I would get to wear it…"

"How about the jail?"

"The jail? Why would I wear that dress in the jail?" Elizabeth laughed.

Jack stopped, "Just so I can look at you in it…and relive the magic of our engagement party," he said in a low soft voice.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment, "Jack…I'll never forget that night, you created the magic, right up there behind the house," she giggled softly remembering his passionate kisses.

Jack nodded, swallowing the lump building in his throat, afraid to speak. He pulled her close and swayed with her in his arms.

"You know… just imagine….when we're celebrating ….oh, I don't know, our fortieth wedding anniversary and telling our grandchildren about our courtship….," she glanced up at him, "what will you tell them?"

Jack looked up thinking, "I think I would tell them how grateful I was to have found you and that we had some very special times together leading up to our marriage. How about you?"

"Easy, I would tell them that you were the most stubborn man I had ever met and I just had to marry you!" She smiled.

Jack shook his head, "Good thing there's plenty of time 'til then so you can think of something better than that to tell them!" He kissed her nose, making her giggle.

The next morning, Jack was out front watching the trunks being loaded onto the carriage. When William came out Jack asked, "Are you sure this is all ours?"

William slapped Jack's shoulder, "Get used to it Jack, women tend to accumulate things…lots of things."

Jack nodded, "Okay…"

"Nice day to travel," William said, checking the coach.

"Yes sir," Jack said as he approached William, "Mr. Thatcher I can't thank you enough for your hospitality, it's been a wonderful experience being here," he extended his hand.

"Glad to have you here Jack," he shook his hand, "we look forward to seeing you in Coal Valley…soon. You have any problems with the house, you let me know."

"I appreciate your generosity…" Jack started to say.

"Jack, I do the same thing for all my daughters, that's what a father does. You'll find out one day."

Again Jack nodded and was glad when Elizabeth came out the front door. She put a few items in the carriage and turned to Jack, "Why is your red serge laid across the seat?"

"In case I need it on our way home, I am a lawman…"

"Oh," she looked down, "I thought it was so I would have to sit next to you in the carriage."

Jack nodded, "Well I hadn't thought of that. Would I really have to do that to have you sit next to me?"

Elizabeth just looked at him. William interrupted them, "Are you almost ready?"

Saying good bye was difficult, Kate hugged her daughter, "We'll see you soon and let me know if you need anything for the wedding, I'll ship it out right away."

"Maybe a violin mother?" Julie asked before she turned to Elizabeth. "Sister, do let me know how things are going…" she winked.

"Julie…" Elizabeth couldn't scold her sister, so they hugged. "What will I do without you?"

"Just don't get into any trouble..." Julie hugged her sister again and whispered in her ear, "and if you do, be sure to tell me all about it."

Elizabeth shook her head and turned to her father, "Thank you…for everything. It's always good to be home." They embraced.

William touched his daughter's face, "Safe travels my dear."

"I'll be safe with this one," she touched Jack's arm.

"Of course you will, but please send us a telegram when you get there, so we know you're safe," Kate took her husband's arm.

"We will," Jack said, "thank you again for everything." He assisted Elizabeth into the coach and then looked at Julie, "you better practice that violin, I'm counting on you."

Julie swayed and clasped her hands together, charmed by Jack's comment.

As the coach pulled away, Elizabeth reached for Jack's hand.

"You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, her eyes fighting back the tears, "Yes, it's hard to leave, but I'm ready to go home."

Jack pulled her hand up to his lips, "Me too, so no tears," he pressed his lips against her hand.

His action only made her tear up even more, "I know, we have so much to look forward to…just like when I first when to Coal Valley," she smiled.

"And you met me," he smiled.

"I'll never forget that meeting," she said.

"Ahh, but I remember seeing you before that, do you remember?" he asked.

"Of course I do, at the mine…the plank," she remembered, "you came riding in…"

"That's right and I distinctly remember seeing you," he looked at her.

"Really?"

"Of course, you were holding a child and I remember thinking you were married, aww too bad Jack," he clicked his tongue, "but then riding out, I thought maybe you were a widow and that made me feel sad for you."

"Really?" she frowned, "but at the saloon you found out the truth about me."

He coughed, "I sure did. But wait, what did you think of me when you first saw me?"

Elizabeth looked down, "Oh…well, I thought there's one handsome Mountie," she nuzzled at his shoulder looking up at his face, "how can I get him to rescue me?"

Jack laughed, "You did not think that!"

"Well, maybe not, but you sure were handsome in your uniform."

"Thank you…" Jack said, "But you seemed to have forgotten about that at the saloon the next morning."

She sat up straight, "You called me a princess, a princess with stubbed toes! You said you were there to babysit me!"

"Well, that is what happened…" He held his hands up.

"That's not true, I didn't need anyone's help," she crossed her arms.

He turned and looked at her, "No? Who helped you?"

She looked up at him, "You did…but not because I needed help…"

"Oh really? Why then? Do you think I had nothing else to do?" He tried not to smile.

"You…you…" she glanced up at him, "oh all right you helped me."

"Don't you know why?" He whispered.

She looked up and quickly looked down, "Because I was helpless?"

Jack chuckled, "Not exactly…" he lifted her chin with his finger, "because I was hoping it would lead to this one day," he leaned and kissed her.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and said, "But you did say I was a princess."

Jack looked out the window and sighed, "This is going to be a long ride…"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_(Jack and Elizabeth's journey continues, as they bump along in the coach back to Coal Valley….)_

Elizabeth poked her finger into Jack's shoulder, "And another thing, you said my dress was tight around the waist, just how did you know that?" She asked.

"I notice things, that's what I do…"

"I know that, but a Mountie's job is not to notice someone's dress being short or tight," she said.

The corner of Jack's mouth twitched, "Well, I'll tell you," he rested his face on her shoulder to whisper in her ear, "how could I not notice, you're a very attractive woman and you have a nice…a good…shape."

She pulled away, "Jack! What a thing to say!"

"What? It's true, physical attraction means a lot, don't you think?"

"I suppose it does…but really, it's not something that is discussed..."

Jack chuckled, "Why? Does that embarrass you? It shouldn't, you're a beautiful woman." He leaned to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"That's a private thing Jack."

"I know that, I didn't yell it from a rooftop. I'm just telling you, I find you very physically attractive," he shrugged his shoulders, "sorry if that offends you." He leaned toward the window.

"Well….I'm flattered but it's a bit embarrassing," she moved closer to him, "Jack?"

He looked at her, "Hmm?"

"I find you that way too," she whispered.

"What way?" He wanted her to state it.

"Attractive," she ran her finger down his arm, "in a physical sense."

"Like what?"

"Jack, don't be difficult…"

Jack grabbed her hand, "Okay…" he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, running his hands up and down her back. Elizabeth held his face in her hands, keeping him close.

Jack finally pulled away, "Great, barely twenty miles into the trip and this…"

Elizabeth snuggled against him, "It's okay…no more kissing."

Jack laughed, "Okay….let's see how we do with that."

Elizabeth re-positioned herself, sitting up straight, "Let's talk…"

"Talk? Okay…" Jack folded his arms across his chest.

"So, do you remember that night you came to dinner at Abigail's?"

"Yes, of course, you had that nice shiner…" he smiled remembering.

Her mouth opened, surprised he remembered. "Not that you cared."

"I did care. You told me later that James hit you accidentally."

"He did, but you didn't care," she repeated.

"Maybe not that much, but if that happened now, no one would get away with it, I promise you that."

"Thank you…"

Jack leaned his head on her shoulder, "I knew you cared about me…."

"I did not care about you, I was infuriated with you."

"No, you mean infatuated…you were infatuated with me."

"I was not."

"Was too."

Elizabeth sighed, "This is going to be a long ride…"

As the day progressed on, Elizabeth read and Jack napped on her shoulder. She loved the closeness of him and several times she placed a light kiss on his head. Finally at dusk the driver pulled off the road.

"Miss Elizabeth, we best bed down here for the night, horses need a rest," Vernon, the driver, said.

"Here? What, in the middle of nowhere?"

"City is too far away Miss."

Jack woke up, "Where are we?"

"We've stopped, in the middle of the woods," Elizabeth said, straining to look out the window.

"It's fine, we did this on the way out," Jack opened the door, "this is perfect."

"Perfect?" Elizabeth said.

"The horses need a rest. It will be fine, don't worry," Jack put his hand up to assist her from the coach.

She looked at his hand and then at him.

"Come on, don't be afraid," Jack said.

Elizabeth grasped his hand, "I am not afraid…"

When she stepped down from the coach next to Jack he whispered, "I'm here, I'll protect you."

She blushed and looked away.

Jack and Vernon set up a campsite, Elizabeth gathered sticks for a fire. Vernon then took the horses to the creek nearby.

"It's safe here…" Elizabeth looked around, "isn't it?" She dropped the sticks in a pile.

Jack unrolled blankets, "Should be… Why don't you get that picnic basket." He thought keeping her busy would help her not worry.

The three sat and ate by the fire and then Vernon excused himself, "I really need to stretch out….I will go camp out on the other side of the coach, good evening folks."

"Have a good rest and thank you." Elizabeth said.

"Good night Vernon," Jack said and glanced at Elizabeth.

"Can we walk a bit, I need to move after all that sitting," Elizabeth said.

"Sure, let me add to this fire…" Jack piled more sticks onto the flames and stood and offered Elizabeth his arm. The two walked toward the creek. "I'd say let's get our feet wet, but there's too many rocks…you'd probably fall."

She tugged his arm, "Fall? I wouldn't fall."

"Oh don't act like you've never fallen before."

"Well it's a good thing you were there to catch me isn't it?" She leaned against him.

He rubbed his hand up and down her arm as he held her close. "I'll always be here to catch you."

They shared a sweet kiss in the moonlight and walked back to their campsite.

Jack checked on Vernon who was fast asleep on the far side of the coach.

Elizabeth sat on her blankets untying her shoes. Jack tossed his hat on the ground and stretched out on his own blankets. He purposely placed her blankets about six feet away from his. He turned and watched her. She pulled both shoes off, lifted her skirt to her knees, rolled off her stockings, stretched her legs out and wiggled her toes.

"Feel good to have your toes free?" Jack laughed softly.

"Oh," she yanked down her skirt and covered her feet, "I didn't think you were watching."

Jack laid back and looked above, "It's okay, not scandalous to look at your feet."

"Oh really," she playfully yanked up her skirt, "then you will notice no stubbed toes here!"

Jack laughed and put his hat over his face.

A little later, Elizabeth woke up and wandered off for privacy.

The fire crackled waking Jack, he glanced over to Elizabeth and sat up noticing she was gone. He got up, "Elizabeth?" He walked to the coach, suspecting she may have gone to sleep in the carriage. She wasn't there. He walked to the other side and checked on Vernon who was still sound asleep.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth accomplished her chore, returned and crawled back between her blankets.

Jack walked back around the coach toward the camp and saw her stretched out. He shook his head realizing what she must have done and got back into his blankets.

He fell back asleep until a little later, "Jack? Jack?" He opened his eyes to see Elizabeth sitting next to him, he propped himself up on his elbows, "Elizabeth, what is it?"

Her eyes scanned the area, "I heard something…."

Jack listened a moment, "What?"

"I'm cold…" She changed her tactic, not willing to admit she was scared.

Jack looked over to see her blankets crumpled in the grass. "Ahh, okay…" He went, retrieved her blankets and laid them next to his, thinking it would be okay if she were securely in her own blankets. "Here you go." His eyes grew wide as she moved the bedding closer to him, shimmied in between the blankets and her skirt raised higher and higher up her bare leg. He couldn't look away. He jumped when she touched his face.

"Thank you Jack," she kissed his cheek innocently.

"Ahh, you're welcome," he said, blinking away his daydream.

He stretched out and didn't move as she wiggled closer to him, "Elizabeth, are you comfortable?"

"Yes, I'm very comfortable now, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah…real…comfortable," he swallowed hoping he would fall asleep fast. He cringed with every movement she made, aware of her being only inches away. He put his hands under his head and stared up at the stars, talking himself into being the protector, keeping the woman he loved safely by his side and resisting the urge to pull her into his embrace and kiss her repeatedly. When she finally stopped moving he glanced at her, her hands under her face she looked peaceful and so beautiful. He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped himself knowing it wasn't a good idea. She exhaled and moved, exposing her knee from under the blanket. He growled and rolled onto his side, facing away from her, taking several deep breaths. He thought maybe if he just didn't look at her, pretended she wasn't there, he would just fall asleep and morning would come…quickly.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, seeing the back of Jack's head. She moved a bit closer and couldn't help but reach out and sweep her hand across his strong broad shoulders. She suspected he knew that she was afraid and was glad he didn't resist her moving so close to him where she felt safe. She couldn't resist running her hand down his back, touching the soft fabric of his blue shirt.

Jack woke at her touch but remained still for a moment enjoying the feel of her hand on his shoulder, thinking that was all she would do - hoping that was all she would do. His jaw clenched as her hand moved lower and lower on his back. When she cupped her hand on his waist it tickled and he rolled onto his back and faced her. The sleepy look in her eyes captivated him and he didn't move, just looked at her. When the corners of her mouth formed a smile, that soft sweet smile that he loved to see, he moved and captured her lips with his, tasting her sweetness.

Elizabeth welcomed him by running her hand through his hair, returning his passionate kiss and moving her hand firmly across his shoulder and pulling him closer. Jack moved over her, forcing her to lie flat on her back. He continued kissing her lips while Elizabeth ran her hands up his back squeezing his muscles and grasping his shoulders. He pressed himself against her, finally touching her, sliding a hand under her back pressing his fingers into her skin, her soft sounds enticing him as he kissed her ear and her neck. She raised her shoulder, feeling the fire of his lips through the fabric of her dress as he kissed his way to her shoulder. She turned her face to his hair and inhaled, why did he have to smell so good, drawing her in, she wondered.

Jack was totally absorbed with her and when she moved her leg against him, he shifted his weight, covering her leg with his own. Her hands roamed down and across his back, pulling him closer as she felt her shoulders lift responding to his lips across her shoulder. He shifted more of his weight onto her, freeing his other hand and when she moved and her leg rubbed up against his thigh, he reached down and touched her knee, caressing it softly. Elizabeth sighed and his lips crushed against hers, smothering his own sounds. He never felt like this before, his passion for her so overpowering, his heart was pounding at her every move. She squirmed beneath him from the feel of his hand moving up her thigh. She was lost in the moment, in the darkness, they were alone and she loved him so much.

"Marry me, right now…" Jack's voice was deep, his words full of meaning in her ear.

Hearing his voice Elizabeth opened her eyes and clamped her hand on her thigh, covering his hand, "Jack..."

Her voice snapped him out of the moment and he pulled up and looked at her, her lips wet from his kisses. He stared at her for a moment before rolling off her catching his breath and finally sitting up. He watched her move her leg under the blanket and cover her lips with the back of her hand as she faced away from him, her breathing just as fast and hard as his. He stood and walked into the woods toward the creek. Elizabeth quickly moved her sleeping bag several feet away from his and covered herself, fighting the feelings of their romantic interlude.

Jack walked to the water and thought about jumping in, but instead bent down and splashed water on his face. He was angry with himself for losing control after promising himself he wouldn't. How was he going to handle this trip, alone with Elizabeth? He tossed some rocks into the water thinking about kissing her, touching her, surprised that she didn't slap him, he deserved that. He never should have touched her leg that was wrong of him, he knew that. He would apologize. He turned to head back, but stopped when Elizabeth approached.

"Jack, I'm sorry," she looked away for a moment trying to maintain her composure, "I shouldn't have let it get that far…it's my fault."

Jack just stared, "You're right, it is your fault."

While she knew he was right, she was taken aback by the strength of his statement. "I'm sorry…"

Jack put his hand up, "We discussed this and you purposely moved closer….and …." he shook his head and looked away. He tried to calm down, "I'm sorry Elizabeth, I told you this wouldn't happen, but …well, it did."

She started to walk towards him.

He put his hands up, "No, no…let's just go back and go to sleep." He walked past her to the campsite. He slammed more sticks onto the fire and watched as she moved her blankets further away and then crawled between them.

"Good night," he said.

"Good night," she replied and then pressed her hand against her mouth, fighting back her tears, she couldn't speak. She felt terrible that Jack was angry when it was her that welcomed him into her arms, against her body. How could she have done that? She vowed never to do it again.

Morning came fast and the sound of the coach door shutting woke Elizabeth, she peeked out from under the blanket and saw Jack by the coach talking with Vernon. She sat up, grabbed her stockings and shoes and walked off into the woods.

Jack noticed Elizabeth get up and head into the woods. He was glad to give her privacy and not have to talk to her.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and headed back to the camp. Jack was at the fire, he poured a cup of coffee and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she accepted the cup and was a bit surprised when he walked away.

Vernon walked over and poured himself another cup. "Morning Miss Elizabeth," he offered her a biscuit.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"We'll be leaving shortly, as soon as you're ready," he tipped his hat and headed back to the coach.

Elizabeth sat on her blanket, sipped her coffee and ate the biscuit, watching Jack as he climbed in and out of the coach arranging items.

Vernon walked back over, rinsed out the coffee pot and extinguished the fire. Elizabeth handed him her coffee cup, folded her blanket and walked to the coach. Jack was sitting on the opposite seat, his red serge folded neatly at his side. She climbed in and sat opposite him. he didn't acknowledge her or even look at her. She reached in one of her bags and pulled out a hairbrush and attempted to fix her hair.

Jack finally looked at her, watched her brush her hair as she stared out the window. He felt sick, "Elizabeth…"

She looked at him.

"I'm sorry…" he said softly.

She wanted to say something to him, but didn't know what to say, she looked out the window again.

"Okay, you have a right to be angry with me," he sighed.

She looked at him, "I'm not angry with you Jack. I'm disappointed in myself, I shouldn't have….you know," she looked out the window again for a moment.

"I shouldn't have said it was your fault, I'm the one who..." Jack started to say.

Elizabeth put her hand up, "It's okay, I don't think we have to talk about it…not now. We just won't let that happen again."

"Okay…right." He knew this wasn't good and vowed to make it right. He didn't know how, but he would not let his emotions overpower him anymore, even if it meant he wouldn't touch her. He laid his head back on the seat and mumbled to himself, "Yeah, good luck with that Jack…"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

When they stopped for lunch, Elizabeth walked to the water and walked along the banks of the river. Jack helped Vernon care for the horses and then he headed after Elizabeth.

He stood and watched as she walked along the water's edge, admiring her beauty and fighting the guilt that ate at him. He turned, faced the water, arms crossed against his chest. He knew she was approaching and glanced at her.

Elizabeth was nervous, "It's a beautiful day isn't it?" She stopped near him.

"It is," he extended his hand, "would you like to go have something to eat?"

She nodded and headed back to the coach without taking his hand.

"Elizabeth…" he caught up to her, "… I'm sorry."

She looked at him, "I am too Jack, but everything is fine." She forced a smile and turned away, blinking back her tears.

"Elizabeth…" he stepped closer to her, but she ran off.

As they all sat and finished lunch, Vernon felt the tension, "Well, next stop will be a nice hotel, we can get a nice hot bath, sleep in a real bed…" he smiled trying to make Elizabeth and Jack look forward to it, but Elizabeth just looked away and Jack drank from his coffee cup. "Well, I'll go tend to the horses," he said wanting to escape the awkwardness.

Jack and Elizabeth cleaned up the small lunch campsite and climbed back into the coach. As they pulled away, Jack raised his red serge, shook it, moved to sit next to Elizabeth and laid the jacket across the seat.

Elizabeth looked at him.

He looked at her and then at the coat, "Don't want it to get too wrinkled…" he spread his hands over it, "better this way…less wrinkled." He glanced at her.

She started to laugh, "Really Jack?"

"Hmm?"

She sighed, she was on to his ploy, "I'd rather you sit next to me too."

Jack smiled and put his head back.

When they arrived at the Royal Alexandra Hotel, Jack and Elizabeth were impressed with the opulence of the facility. Vernon took care of the carriage and Jack and Elizabeth went to the front desk. "Name on the reservation please sir?" the desk clerk asked Jack.

"Thatcher, I believe it's under the name Thatcher," thinking William would have used his own name to secure the rooms.

"Yes sir," the clerk returned with one key, "will you sign the registry Mr. Thatcher," he offered the pen to Jack.

Elizabeth leaned in, "There's only one room?"

The clerk turned around, "No Miss…there are three rooms in the reservation…ahh, Mrs. Thatcher?"

"I'm Miss Thatcher and this is Mr. Thornton. Our driver will be here shortly kindly keep the third key for him."

"Very well," the clerk said and handed Elizabeth the two keys. Jack carried their bags and they headed to the second floor. Elizabeth hurried down the hall finding rooms 218 and 220. "They're next to each other." She unlocked the door and inspected the room, "Quite lovely, isn't it?"

"More than lovely. Okay, well I'll just go to my room," Jack put the bag on the bed and picked up the key.

"Jack, we can go to dinner after we freshen up. I'd like to take a bath and put on a clean dress." She was hesitant, hoping he wanted to have dinner as she felt the tension between them.

"Okay, I'll knock …on the door for you, after I do the same…" he pointed over his shoulder, feeling nervous.

"Jack?" She smiled, "can't wait to see you in your clean dress."

"Ahhh," he shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, "yeah, it's blue…" he laughed, showing her that dimpled smile she loved. Their laughter lightened the mood. "I'll be back for you in half an hour?"

She rocked on her toes, "I'll be ready."

Jack entered his own room feeling better, they would be able to have a nice evening without pressure. He was happy to see a big bathtub and turned on the water. "Hmm, no Gardenia Surprise…" he looked around and found something else, "Spicy Jasmine? Hmmm," he pulled off the stopper and sniffed, "wow that's spicy! Well only here one night, so why not…." and he dumped the entire contents into the bath. He stripped off his dusty clothes and climbed into the warm sudsy water. "Ahh," he put his head back and thought about Elizabeth in the bathroom next door, "wonder if she has Spicy Jasmine?" But he quickly scolded himself, "don't even start thinking about her Thornton….."

As Jack put on his blue suit, he suddenly realized, "Oh no, I hope she doesn't wear that dress…" He didn't think he could handle seeing her in that dress again and keep to his hands-off policy. When he was ready he went and tapped on her door.

"Jack, I need about ten more minutes…" She said through the closed door.

"Okay, I was wondering what color is your dress?

Elizabeth pulled away from the door slightly, "Lavender…why?"

"Just curious...," he sighed with relief, remembering her engagement party dress was not lavender. Then he wondered, "Is that like purple?"

She giggled, "Yes, a pale shade of purple." She shook her head.

"Okay…I'll go downstairs and take a look around."

"When I'm ready, I'll just come downstairs and meet you in the lobby," she said.

"Okay," he thought that was fine and proceeded down the lobby to check out the dining room. He was happy to see they featured a turkey dinner and an orchestra for dancing. "Elizabeth will like this," he said.

Upstairs, Elizabeth couldn't get her hair to do what she wanted so she finally just took a small piece and pulled it back over her ear and put a shiny clip on it. She slipped into her new lavender dress with the scoop neck and the ivory lace trim. She loved the sleeves, elbow length trimmed in the pretty lace. She dabbed perfume behind her ears and at her wrists and headed out.

Jack waited in the lobby, buying a newspaper and something special for Elizabeth and stood at the desk reading. Two men to his left were talking business and suddenly "Well, look over there, I didn't see her last night, did you?"

The other man said, "No, I would have remembered someone as lovely."

"She is a beauty. I have to see if I have a chance with her…"

It took Jack a moment but he put the paper down and turned to his right and didn't see Elizabeth. He felt relieved, thinking they most certainly were talking about her. He turned back to his paper and then heard her voice behind him, "Jack?"

He turned to his left, and saw the men behind her, "Darling…" he said loudly.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the title as she took his arm and they walked away. "I don't believe you've ever called me that before."

"Well maybe I should," he tightened his arm, "did those men say anything to you?"

"No, I thought they were going to ask me something but they just nodded politely. Why?"

"No reason…you'll be happy to know that the dining room not only has dinner but dancing as well," he smiled. He presented her with a small corsage of purple flowers, "for you."

"Oh Jack, how beautiful…thank you."

"I'll pin it on, if that's okay," he pulled the pin from the stem and nervously lifted the material of her dress, when she exhaled he dropped the pin and it fell into her dress, "Oh no…I'm so sorry…" he moved his hands away from her.

Elizabeth's eyes were wide, "Did it fall down my dress?"

"Yes…I'm so sorry," Jack looked around, not knowing what to do.

"I'll be right back," Elizabeth scurried away to the Ladies Restroom, retrieved the pin and returned to a nervous Jack. She displayed the pin, "All fixed. Here, try again…carefully and keep your eyes on the pin this time."

Jack cleared his throat, "I didn't…I was…." He took the pin and carefully pinned the flower to her dress.

"Thank you, it's lovely," she put her hand on his arm and squeezed. She was so happy they were back in their good place.

They had a private table near a window with a nice view of the grand room and the dance floor.

"That is a beautiful dress," Jack said.

"Thank you. The corsage reminds me of our first date…."

"That was my intention," he sighed, "although I couldn't imagine if I had dropped the pin on that night." Jack smiled.

Elizabeth laughed softly, "I believe you would have run back to the jail."

"No, I don't think I would have done that…" he felt himself blush.

The waiter came to their table and they ordered the turkey dinner. The orchestra began playing soft music. Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other until finally Jack stood, "Would you do the honor of dancing with me?"

She felt her heart pound in her chest as she nodded and took his hand.

"At least this feels different," Jack said.

"Different?"

"Yes, I don't feel as nervous dancing with you now as I did that night," he said.

"True," she smiled.

Jack leaned in and inhaled.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Wanted to know if you were wearing Spicy Jasmine," he said.

Elizabeth stopped for a moment, "What? What is Spicy Jasmine?"

Jack stretched his neck, "Go ahead, take a whiff…"

Elizabeth moved closer, "Hmmm, just where did you get that?"

"Didn't you have a bottle for your bathtub?"

"I'll have to check when I go back," she giggled, "it certainly smells good."

"It isn't Gardenia Surprise, but its okay," Jack said, the corner of his mouth turning up making her laugh.

They returned to their table and ate dinner. Elizabeth excused herself to visit the restroom. Jack stood as she left the table and watched her walk away, admiring her beauty and grace. He scanned the room and noticed other men looking at her as well.

As Elizabeth was returning to the dining room, she smiled thinking how nice her evening with Jack was going, their reminiscing about their first date.

"Miss Thatcher?"

Elizabeth had just entered the dining room and turned to her left, "Mr. Higgins…"

Superintendent Higgins walked over to her and extended his hand, "Well, Miss Thatcher, I never would have expected to see you here. Have you given up your post in Coal Valley?" His mouth twisted into that snarly smile that frightened her.

"No, Mr. Higgins," she ignored his extended hand and stepped back, "In fact I am on my way back to Coal Valley after visiting my family…and I'm very eager to get back there."

"That's nice," he scanned her head to toe, "and that coal town hasn't been the worse for you, you are strikingly beautiful. Won't you share a cocktail with me?"

"No thank you," she stared at him, "if you'll excuse me." She turned to walk away.

He grabbed her arm, "Oh don't tell me you have hard feelings? I could get you moved from Coal Valley, if you'd be friendly to me…"

Jack was watching Elizabeth's interaction and while initially thinking it looked friendly, he rose from his chair when he saw the man grab her arm and Elizabeth's startled expression.

"Elizabeth, is everything okay?" Jack came close to her side, his eyes on Higgins.

"Jack," she pulled her arm free, "this is Superintendent Higgins, from the school board."

"Constable Jack Thornton," Jack stated continuing to stare the man down.

Higgins' mouth curled, "Well, Miss Thatcher and I are old acquaintances…Constable." He looked back at Elizabeth, "wonderful to see you and hear that you are enjoying Coal Valley. Have a nice evening." He turned slightly out of Jack's sight and winked at Elizabeth, making her sigh in disgust.

Elizabeth turned and headed back to the table, Jack watched to ensure Higgins left the room and then followed Elizabeth back to their table.

"What was that all about?" Jack asked.

"That was about a very rude man," Elizabeth took a drink from her water glass, "he is a total chauvinist and shouldn't be in the teaching profession."

"Ahh, doesn't believe in female teachers?" Jack asked.

"Not as teachers, no," she folded her napkin, sighed and looked at Jack. She did not want to tell him about Mr. Higgins and his advances and her naivety dealing with him. "I don't want to talk about him anymore, would you dance with me?"

Jack smiled, "Anytime …you know that." They walked to dance floor and he held her a bit tighter sensing her uneasiness.

Jack looked at her, her beautiful dress obviously made of the finest fabrics, the shiny clip in her hair, the opulent dining room. "Elizabeth, I hope you don't miss this life…I won't ever be able to give you all this."

She looked into his eyes. "Jack, I don't know why you are saying this, but no I don't miss this life. I have discovered a new strength in myself and built a new life…a life with you that makes me very happy," she squeezed his shoulder.

Jack started to pull her closer but resisted, "I'll work the rest of my days to make you happy."

She smiled at him, "Right now I just want to get back home and be happy with you. I love you Jack."

Jack swallowed, "I love you too, so much."

Later, as they walked back upstairs, at Elizabeth's door Jack said, "I'd like to check for Spicy Jasmine," Jack smiled.

"What?" She handed him the key.

He unlocked the door and went into her bathroom, "Yup, right here," he shook the bottle.

"Okay Mr. Thornton, I'll be sure to be spicy tomorrow morning before we leave," she laughed.

Jack's eyebrows raised, "I'll be sure to check and make sure."

They walked to the door and he kissed her cheek, "Good night have a nice rest." He reached for the doorknob.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she pulled his sleeve, "Don't I get my Jack kiss tonight?"

He looked at her, "Jack kiss? Just what is your Jack kiss?" he asked.

She stepped closer and put her fingers on his lips, "It's when your lips touch my lips," she took his hand and put it on her back, "and your hands go around me like this, and you move your head in a circular motion…" Before she could go further, Jack played out her words.

When she stepped back and bit her bottom lip, Jack asked, "Well? Did I do that okay, your Jack kiss?"

She nodded, shyly looking up at him.

"Good, now you can give me my Elizabeth kiss…"

Her eyes grew wide, "Just what is that?"

He took her hand and placed it on his back, "It's when you dig those amazingly strong fingers of yours into my back, pulling me close and you lean against me and put your lips to my lips and…."

"And?" she wondered what was next.

"And you make my heart soar by making that little sound of satisfaction escape from your mouth," he crinkled his nose, "can you demonstrate for me?"

She smiled, "What happens if we combine them?"

He pulled her into his arms and they kissed.

"Hmm, that was very special,...works very well as a combination," he backed away. "Good night," he touched her face and left her room.

He entered his own room, kicked off his shoes, removed his jacket and laid across the bed, thinking about the lovely evening he and Elizabeth just shared. He could still faintly hear the orchestra music as he drifted off to sleep.

A short time later, Jack was awakened when he heard the sounds of breaking glass and Elizabeth's screams.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Hearing Elizabeth repeatedly scream his name, Jack rushed out the door to find several hotel guests in the hallway, two headed for Elizabeth's room. Jack rushed past them and into Elizabeth's room, where he saw Elizabeth squirming in Superintendent Higgins' hold. Jack pulled him off Elizabeth and slammed him against the bathroom door, "Enough! You're under arrest." He looked back to see Elizabeth cowering on the bed, "Are you okay?" Higgins kicked Jack and the two men struggled, but Jack regained control and slammed him against the door again.

A patron yelled into the room, "Someone's gone downstairs to get hotel security."

Jack pulled Higgins out of the room into the hallway and when security arrived he shoved the man into their hold, "Take him downstairs and hold him, I'll be down there shortly." He rushed back to Elizabeth, who was now standing, leaning on the bedpost. "Elizabeth… are you okay, what did he do to you?" Jack lifted the torn sleeve of her nightgown and felt her shaking. He gently took her into his arms, "Its okay, you're safe now…I'm here, you're okay."

She gently sobbed on his shoulder, "Jack…I'm so sorry…"

He held her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Sorry? What on earth do you have to be sorry for…"

"Oh, there's glass all over the floor…" she said moving her bare feet carefully.

He swept her up into his arms, "Come with me, come to my room," Jack carried her past the curious group that gathered outside her door.

In his room, he gently lowered her onto a chair by the window. "Here, you sit here…you're safe. I'll be right back. I want to make sure they charge him and arrest him."

"Jack!" she reached up for him, "Please don't leave me…"

"I'll be right back, I promise," he crouched down in front of her, gently kissing her hand, "you're safe in here."

"Jack, I have to tell you….he's a horrible man."

"I know that Elizabeth," he held her hands near his face.

"No….you see …before I came to Coal Valley, when I applied for a teaching assignment, he interviewed me…and…he…"

Jack continued holding her hands, "What? What did he do?" Jack straightened, unsure what she was about to say.

"He offered me a prime teaching assignment, one that any teacher would be happy to get, at a very prestigious school, in exchange for my…for me and him…for certain favors."

"What?" Jack stood up. "He did that to you?"

She nodded, pulling his hands, forcing him to crouch down again, "That's how I ended up in Coal Valley, he wanted to punish me for refusing his disgusting advances and decided to send me to a post that no one wanted," she covered her face with her hands and sobbed. "I'm so sorry Jack…"

"Elizabeth," he touched her arm as his jaw clenched, "No, you did nothing wrong. He's an awful human being…He shouldn't be allowed to do that, to anyone, especially a woman and definitely not to you." His anger building, he looked to the door and then back at Elizabeth's tear stained face, "I'm going to take care of him…you stay right here." Jack was furious, "I'll be right back," he headed out the door.

Elizabeth slumped back into the chair as Jack stormed out of the room. There were still several hotel guests and workers in the hall, Jack asked them to be sure no one went into his room. Jack hurried into the security office to see Higgins sitting handcuffed and he swung and hit him so hard he knocked him right off the chair.

"Hey, hey!" the security officer grabbed Jack as Jack explained he was a Constable and that Higgins needed to go to the nearest jail. They filled out formal paperwork and the security officers took Higgins away. Before Jack left, he leaned into Higgins' face, "If I ever see you again, I'll do more than knock you off the chair."

Jack rushed back upstairs to the room, where Elizabeth was still sitting in the chair. "Jack, are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay… it's you I'm concerned about," he pushed her hair from her face. "Please don't cry, I'm going to protect you." He stood up and pulled the blanket back on the bed, "Here, you lie down, I'll sleep in the chair right here, no one is going to bother you or hurt you ever again."

Elizabeth's soft whimpers shot through his heart as she stood. "Thank you Jack, just hold me for a minute….please."

He felt his heartbreak, "It's going to be okay, I love you." He held her shivering body for a moment, "You should have told me about him. How did he get into your room?"

"He knocked on the door, I was brushing my hair getting ready to go to bed. I did like you told me, I didn't open the door, but asked who was there. He said 'Telegram Miss Thatcher'. I thought maybe it was from father." She looked up into Jack's concerned eyes, "I opened the door Jack," she sighed heavily, "and he pushed his way in. I told him to leave but he said he wanted to discuss my assignment. Again I told him to leave but he grabbed my arm. It all happened so fast. I was scared of what he would do. I tried to get away from him, but he held my arm," she rubbed her arm where the sleeve was torn and looked at the nightstand, "I grabbed the top of the lamp like that one and tried to crack it over his head, but it didn't break over his head and fell to the floor… he got angry and was pushing me….I screamed for you Jack."

He pulled her into his arms, "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here and you're safe. It's okay, don't cry." He held her head as she sobbed softly on his shoulder.

She stepped away, "Thank you for rescuing me…"

"You see, you should have used the Spicy Jasmine and cracked that over his head," he smiled, trying to stop her tears.

Elizabeth smiled, "I didn't think of that…." She fell into his arms once again crying and laughing at the same time.

Jack squeezed her, "It's okay…everything will be okay now. You're safe here with me."

"I love you Jack." She blinked her wet eyes at him.

Jack stared at her for a moment then reached for the sheet on the bed, "Here, lie down on the bed, I'll sit right here in the chair next to you."

The knock on the door startled them both.

Elizabeth pulled the sheet up to her neck as Jack went and answered the door. Several hotel workers had cleaned the broken glass in Elizabeth's room and brought her belongings to Jack's room. He thanked them and then locked the door.

"Jack, I want to change out of this," she tugged on the nightgown's torn sleeve.

"Of course, I'm sorry, I didn't even think of that…" he put her bag in the bathroom and walked across the room to the window, giving her privacy. He also needed to control the building anger he felt. He couldn't believe a superintendent could get away with such acts on an innocent teacher. He felt so badly for Elizabeth, that she had to experience Higgins making his lewd demands on her for a teaching assignment. The man should be barred from the educational system and Jack was prepared to make that happen.

Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom and Jack turned and was halted by her beauty. She had brushed her hair out and the nightgown she was wearing was so pretty. He turned around and looked out the window again, hoping to maintain his composure.

Elizabeth looked at Jack, his arms up on either side of the window, his shoulders so broad and strong always protecting her. She smiled noticing he was still wearing the blue pants from his suit, one foot up on the small footstool. His image compelled her to be close to him and she padded her way over to him. She scanned his form and couldn't resist touching his back, biting her lip.

Jack felt her hand on his back, his shoulders rising.

"Jack?" Her voice was soft. "Thank you for taking care of me. I'm sorry to be a burden."

A soft laugh escaped Jack's lips, "You're never a burden Elizabeth. That's why I'm here, to take care of you."

He clenched his jaw when she rested her cheek on his back, "I'm so lucky."

"We take care of each other," his fingers drummed the window frame.

"If you didn't come to rescue me…" she sighed and pressed against him.

He gripped the window frame tightly. "I won't even think about that…I'm glad you're okay."

She moved to his side and rested her chin on his raised arm, looking up at him, "Thanks to you…"

Jack scanned her face, she was so beautiful, he only wanted to protect her.

She rubbed his back, "Jack?"

"Hmmm?" He couldn't move, didn't dare move.

"I appreciate you and how you take care of me," she blinked.

Jack looked at her and nodded. "Why don't you go to bed now, you need some sleep."

She tapped his shoulder, "I will, I just wanted you to know that I'm grateful and that I love you very much."

"I know…" He squeezed the window frame.

Elizabeth looked down and finally stepped away. Jack exhaled and turned his head slightly to watch her climb into bed. He looked up and shook his head.

After a minute, he walked to the bed, pulled the chair closer, put his feet up on the bed and waited for her to fall asleep before laying his head back and sighing, hoping to fall asleep.

Several hours later, Jack was awakened by Elizabeth's feet touching his leg. He smiled at the sight of her delicate feet moving around his legs. He stood up, stretched and walked to the window.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said, a touch of panic in her voice.

"I'm here," he rushed to her side and sat on the edge of the chair.

She reached out for his hands, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine, you're safe, go back to sleep," he kissed her hand.

"I'm thirsty," she said.

"I'll get you some water," he got up and went to the bathroom. As he came back into the room, he didn't see her and they collided in the doorway, the water spilled down the front of her nightgown.

Jack's eyes grew wide, "Oh, I'm so sorry…" he went to wipe the front of her nightgown but stopped himself. "Oh dear…"

Elizabeth, so shocked by the water, raised her arms, "Oh, that's cold…" she laughed.

Jack grabbed a towel and pressed it against her, "I'm…sorry." He looked at the glass in his hand and placed it near the sink.

"It's only water," she smiled, "but I do need to change." She went to her bag and pulled out the white robe, "I can wear this." She wanted to close the bathroom door, but Jack stood in the doorway. "Excuse me…" she watched him blink several times.

Jack forced himself to move, still apologizing.

Elizabeth closed the bathroom door and giggled at Jack's nervous response.

Jack exhaled and went back to the window and again gripped the window frame, a little tighter this time.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Elizabeth awoke gasping and looked to her right thinking someone was in the bed and then realized she had been dreaming. She looked to the chair and Jack was not there. She got out of bed and saw him across the room, sitting on the floor against the wall under the window, asleep, his head tilted to the side. She frowned feeling terrible that he had slept on the floor. She went to his side and sat on her feet, not wanting to wake him, but unable to resist him. She picked up his hand and brought it to her lips, spreading small kisses across it. He let out a small moan and moved, stretching out a leg. She decided to continue her kisses and see just what he would sleep through. She went to his neck and kissed him, ever so lightly and left a small trail of kisses across his neck. He laughed softly, moved his head and swatted his fingers across his neck. Elizabeth tried not to giggle but when she moved and kissed his cheek, he jolted awake, his hands at his side on the floor.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing?" He blinked and sat up straighter.

"Just saying good morning to my hero…" she smiled as she sat straight.

"Oh, good morning…" he ran his hand through his hair, "did you sleep well?"

"Yes, in fact I dreamed about you…" she looked down.

"You did?" He shook his head, "I wish what happened last night was a dream."

"I'm sorry, I wish it didn't happen," she folded her hands on her lap.

Jack was waking up, "It's over now," he shifted to face her, "tell me about your dream."

She pursed her lips, "Well, I can't…"

He touched her hand and wove his fingers with hers, needing to touch her, "Why, why can't you tell me?"

She squeezed his fingers, "Because just thinking about it makes me blush. I don't think I could find the words." She leaned in and kissed him.

Jack fell back onto the floor, his arms spread on the floor exaggerating a moan from deep in his chest. Elizabeth looked at him for a moment then quickly got on her feet and went to the bathroom.

Jack watched her walk away, sighed and stayed there, spread eagle on the floor.

Elizabeth came out of the bathroom to find Jack in the same spot, "Are you just going to lie there all day?"

He looked up at her, "No, I suppose we have to get back into that coach don't we?" He stood and went to her, "Elizabeth…"

"Yes?"

"I love you…" he smiled and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

She put her arms around him, "I love you too, thank you for being here, taking care of me."

Jack put his arms around her, inhaling deeply, "That's what it's all about, taking care of each other."

He didn't resist when she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss which he more than willingly returned. It was only when he rubbed his hands up and down her back that he stopped and pulled away. "You need to get dressed. We need to go have breakfast and get on the coach."

Elizabeth was taken aback by his abrupt move, "Are you okay?"

He scanned her, "I'm fine, but we really have to get ready to go." He walked across the room.

Elizabeth put her hand to her chest and understood. She smiled and went to the bathroom, "I'll be as quick as I can."

"Fine…" Jack rubbed his chin and then pulled out his clothing for the day, as he heard the bathtub water running. He shook his head.

When Elizabeth finally emerged from the bathroom, she was wearing a blue dress. Jack laughed, "Hey, is that my blue dress?" He joked.

She put her hands on her hips, "Oh let me wear it for today, will you?"

Jack smiled, "Okay, looks better on you anyway," he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. "Hmmm, I think you kiss better wearing that!"

She playfully slapped his arm, "Jack Thornton! Well, I guess I'll have to wear it every day then!"

They kissed several more times. Jack finally stepped back, "You smell good, but not like Spicy Jasmine."

"The bottle was empty!"

"You checked?" He laughed.

"Yes, of course I did!" She swatted his arm again, "go get ready, and shave that handsome face, Vernon is probably downstairs waiting for us." She kissed his cheek.

When they went to the lobby a security officer approached Jack, "Constable Thornton, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course," Jack put his hand on Elizabeth's back, "You okay?" She nodded.

The officer spoke, "According to the RCMP, Mr. Higgins in no longer the Superintendent of Education. He was dismissed two months ago after a complaint was filed against him that proved true. Of course he denied the charges and apparently even continued to interview potential teachers, until another report was filed against him. He finally left the city and they've been looking for him ever since. Our local Constables will personally deliver him back to Toronto to face a judge again and secure him in the local prison to serve his sentence."

"I hope he serves a long sentence," Jack said, "Thank you for the update." Jack looked at Elizabeth, who was visibly upset by the news and hurried away into the dining room. Jack shook hands with the officer, "Thanks again."

Jack hurried after Elizabeth who stood just inside the entrance to the dining room. "Elizabeth? It's okay, that's good news that he'll be locked up. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Jack, don't you see, I should have filed a complaint after ….after he interviewed me. I could have stopped him from further action against other women. I failed…"

Jack took her arm, "No, no you didn't. You were an innocent victim…" He led her to a table and held the chair for her. "Elizabeth, please don't even think about that. The important thing now is that he is where he belongs, in custody and soon to be in prison and that's in part thanks to you and the unfortunate circumstances of last evening."

After breakfast, they waited in the lobby for Vernon, Jack not wanting to leave a still vulnerable Elizabeth alone. A young couple came into the lobby full of smiles and laughter. The woman said to the man holding her hand, "Oh Daniel, what a wonderful place for a honeymoon!" Jack cleared his throat and glanced at Elizabeth, who gave Jack a shy smile.

"There you are!" Vernon came through the doorway, "We're all ready to go if you two are ready."

They boarded the coach. Elizabeth leaned on Jack, "I'm glad to leave here."

Jack raised her face with his hand, "Me too," and kissed her. They repeatedly kissed until Jack felt a tear. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "What if you weren't here?"

"You would have fought him off," Jack assured her, "and he would probably be in a hospital right now. I just know you have a mean left hook!" He pulled her left hand to his chin pretending she was punching him.

She giggled.

"That's what I like to see, laughter, not tears," he kissed her nose and moved so he could hold her close.

They eventually both fell asleep in each other's embrace.

When Jack awoke he was somewhat surprised that she was still snuggled against him. Her steady breathing a comfort after all she had been through. She moved slightly and made a soft sound. He smiled and kept his arm around her. She mumbled something and he looked down at her, she was smiling and saying something. He leaned to hear her, "Oh…Jack…I know…that's so nice…hmmm" Jack's head popped up, wondering what she could have been thinking or dreaming about. He swallowed and didn't move, unsure if he wanted her to keep talking or wake up. She giggled softly, "Kiss me again Jack…" she mumbled and Jack felt her body move. Should he wake her up? "Kiss me Jack…" her tone more demanding. He looked around the coach, as if someone else could hear her. She moved slowly, straightening and leaning her head on the back of the seat. Jack looked at her lips moving as if she were saying something else. He finally surrendered, unable to resist the closeness, and he leaned and kissed her. She awoke and welcomed his kisses, humming as he kissed her. Jack leaned further and further against her, he didn't want to stop kissing her, he felt all his emotion from the previous night flowing through him, his protection of her overwhelming him. He pulled her so close he lifted her off the seat of the coach and loved her arms wrapped tightly around him and then the coach went over a bump in the road and Jack bounced onto the floor of the coach.

"Jack!" Elizabeth reached for him. "Are you okay?"

Jack's forehead wrinkled, "Yes, bumpy road…" he mumbled. He sat back up on the seat.

She laughed and when he looked at her, she said, "Now behave."

"I am behaving," he rubbed his hip, "and it's painful."

Elizabeth continued giggling offering no sympathy.

A short while later they pulled into a small town and Vernon jumped from the coach, "Okay folks, thought maybe we'd stop here for lunch, what do you think?"

Jack got out of the coach, looked around, "Seems okay to me," he offered Elizabeth his hand.

They entered a small restaurant and ordered soup. Vernon asked if Elizabeth was cooking in Coal Valley.

"Well, I'm learning," she said, glancing nervously at Jack expecting a comment.

"I know your father told me you're doing all kinds of new things," Vernon smiled.

"Yes that's true. Cooking is very challenging, I can't quite get the knack of it," she admitted.

"But she does bake," Jack said, unable to control his laughter. "Tell him about your cake."

Elizabeth gave Jack a look, "Well, there was a cake auction to raise money for the school. I baked a chocolate cake."

"Sounds good to me," Vernon said.

"Yes, well Jack here and another man bid on my chocolate cake."

"Oh, competition?" Vernon smiled at Jack.

Jack started tapping the table, "Yeah, competition, but I eliminated him."

"Not in the cake auction you didn't," she said.

"Well, I wasn't anticipating the bidding to go so high."

"Or the competition to be so aggressive."

Jack smiled, "He was aggressive in all the wrong ways, remember?"

"Of course I do, he was a rat," she smoothed the napkin on her lap.

"A skunk," Jack said. "It's a good thing I was there."

Elizabeth looked at him, "I was on to his antics, I would have taken care of him."

The waitress delivered their soup and Vernon began eating, trying to ignore their increasing banter.

"He wasn't going to go away on his own." Jack laid his hands on the table.

"Yes he was, remember he was stealing the horse!" She sat forward.

"I wasn't going to let him get away with that!" Jack tapped the table.

Vernon was slurping his soup.

Elizabeth held her spoon. "We wouldn't have even known unless Tom told you."

"I think we would have seen him ride by…don't you?" Jack asked.

"No, he was smart enough to not ride right by us," she said.

"Smart? You think he was smart?" Jack was getting angry.

"Smart enough to learn all those poems he charmed me with," Elizabeth looked away.

"He was tricking you!" Jack put his hands up in exasperation.

"But I caught on," she said.

"It took you a week!"

Vernon put his spoon down, "All this over a chocolate cake?"

Jack and Elizabeth stopped, looked at Vernon and then looked at each other.

Jack reached for her hand, "I'm sorry."

Elizabeth smiled, "So am I."

The waitress came to their table, "When you're done with the soup, we have a lovely chocolate cake for dessert, would you like some?"

It was a loud, collective, "NO!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Once again back in the coach and on their way, Elizabeth stared out the window and Jack fiddled with his red serge on the opposite seat.

"I would have caught on to that Billy…" she crossed her arms, still mulling over their lunch conversation about Billy Hamilton and the chocolate cake.

Jack sighed, disappointed that she was bringing up the subject again, "Please…"

"Well you brought him up and now Vernon heard all that and what if he tells my father."

"Elizabeth, he has probably forgotten all about it and he certainly won't go tell your father," Jack sat back. He looked at her sad expression and put his arm around her, "Come here, I'm sorry but I really don't want to talk about Billy Hamilton. It was bad enough I had to watch you dance with him."

She looked at him all wide eyed, "You could have prevented that by asking me to the dance, but you were on duty in your official capacity."

Jack smiled at the mocking tone she used, "You want the truth?"

She continued giving him her wide eyed expression, "Of course I do!"

Jack licked his lips, "I was afraid to ask you to the dance."

She lowered her voice, "Afraid? Why would you be afraid?"

Jack's nervousness surfaced, "Oh I don't know, I can't remember now."

"Well you couldn't have been afraid I would say no…"

Jack shook his head, "Maybe I was afraid you would say yes." He watched her reaction closely.

She backed away, "Oh, I see."

"Do you?"

"Oh Jack, really."

He stifled a laugh and kissed her cheek.

"Jack? I know you were jealous but…were you in love with me then?" She looked at him curiously.

Jack thought for a moment, not wanting to upset her. "I really was concerned for your safety. I didn't trust him and I also didn't know what lies he was telling you. I didn't want him to hurt you."

"Because you loved me?" She asked softly, determined to get an answer.

Jack nodded slightly, "I was certainly feeling those feelings, but I was trying to push them back."

"Why?"

He looked down, "I had to consider my job, my duties, my responsibilities…"

Elizabeth sighed suspecting the real reason, "Jack, were you afraid of getting hurt?"

"Hurt? No…well. I was thinking you weren't….you didn't want me around." He shrugged.

Elizabeth reached for his hand, "Why did you think that?"

"You kept kicking me out, saying 'have a good day'…so I'd leave you alone, figuring you didn't want me around. Whenever I started to think we had a connection, you broke it."

"You did your fair share of breaking it, telling me that Mounties' don't marry. Why would I want you to court me if it wasn't going to lead to marriage?"

"Courting doesn't always lead to marriage Elizabeth," he tilted his head.

"You would know."

"Ouch, that stung," he said, leaning back. "I wasn't ready. I didn't want to scare you away."

"Oh Jack really…you didn't scare me away."

"Well, you scared me away!"

"I did? When?"

"When you told me you wanted to clean out your closet instead of having dinner with me. That really hit hard."

Elizabeth raised her hand to her mouth, "Oh, I'm sorry I said that."

He brushed her hair off her shoulder, "Maybe you were afraid too."

She leaned toward him, "I was…a little. Do you know what I was afraid of?"

"No, tell me." He looked at her lips and then her eyes.

"Well… I was afraid of doing something improper."

"You? I can't imagine you doing something improper," Jack was curious and whispered, "What did you think you'd do?"

Elizabeth smiled shyly, "Well if I tell you it would be improper…"

Jack was intrigued. "You could just show me, then you wouldn't have to tell me….wouldn't be as improper," the corner of Jack's mouth twitched, showing her his dimples.

"Well it would involve your lips…" she ran her fingers over his lips.

"What would they be doing, my lips?" he mumbled a bit, his lips sticking to her fingers.

She picked up his hand and brought it to her mouth, "Kissing these."

"Okay, let's try that," Jack moved closer, unable to resist.

Elizabeth laughed as Jack kissed her.

"That's not so improper," he whispered. "But I'm going to have to sit over there if you keep doing that."

She smiled, "You did that!"

Jack smiled and sat back.

"Maybe we can do something fun tonight."

He leaned and whispered, "A lot of fun!"

"Oh Jack really!"

As the ride continued, Jack napped on Elizabeth's shoulder. When she was sure he was asleep, she took out a book and began to read. She absently began running her hand up and down Jack's thigh as she continued reading. When her touch became more and more intense, Jack put his hand on hers, "Please stop doing that."

Elizabeth jumped, "Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away with my story." She put both hands on the book.

"What story is it?" He tried to look at the book.

She slammed it shut and put it into her bag, "Nothing, just a book Julie gave me…"

Jack smirked and decided to tease Elizabeth, "Why don't you read to me?"

Elizabeth did a double take, "Oh no, I can't do that."

"Why not?" he blinked at her.

"It's boring…you wouldn't like it."

"Couldn't be that boring, your hand was pressing harder and harder on my leg." He took her hand to demonstrate but she pulled it back.

"Oh Jack really! You're such a tease!"

Jack laughed and laid his head on her shoulder again.

The sound of several horses galloping past them woke Jack and he peered out the window.

"Anything to worry about?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, I don't think so," he touched her hand, "I believe we must be close to town."

"Good, I'm hungry," she said.

They rolled into town and watched out the window at all the busy activity.

"This place is always busy, lots of ranches around here, so lots of cowboys," Jack checked his revolver.

"Will you need that?"

"Hopefully not, but I'm keeping it handy," he touched her face, "don't worry."

"Worry? Me? Oh Jack really!"

They entered the lobby and just as Jack said, lots of cowboys and ranchers. At the front desk the clerk asked, "Name please sir."

" 'Oh Jack really', I feel like that's my name today…" he looked at Elizabeth.

The desk clerk stopped searching the register, "Beg your pardon sir."

"Thatcher, Jack Thatcher," he said as he slapped his hand on the counter, winking at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth laughed. Jack signed the registry and the clerk handed him a key, "Double room, top of the stairs all the way down the hall, number 26."

"Double room?" Jack asked.

"You'll see," the clerk turned to the next person.

Jack picked up the bags and led the way to the stairs, not without noticing at least three men tipping their hats at Elizabeth and giving her a twangy 'Ma'm'. She smiled shyly and motioned for Jack to continue walking. Jack turned and almost ran into a man carrying a woman, "We got ourselves hitched!" Jack looked beyond the exuberant couple who came out of the room marked 'Justice of the Peace'. Jack looked at Elizabeth who smiled and turned away. "Good to know," Jack said with a chuckle.

Upstairs, he unlocked the door and was amused at the arrangement. A small sitting room with three doors along the back wall. Elizabeth opened one door, "A bedroom," she opened the middle door, "A bathroom."

Jack opened the third door, "Bedroom."

"It's perfectly normal Jack, it's an arrangement for a family, they can stay together but have separate bedrooms." She got nervous hearing herself.

Jack put his hands in his pockets, "You okay with this? Staying here as a family?"

"I have no choice, do I?"

Jack knew she may have a choice, but wasn't going to suggest it. He rather liked this arrangement, he would feel comfortable that she was safely nearby and still far enough away. He took her bag to the room and put it down.

She went to the bedroom door, "I have to change out this dusty dress…maybe I'll put on my engagement party dress." She smiled at him teasingly.

Jack walked toward her, "Oh no you don't, not with a hotel full of rowdy cowboys!"

She shut the door as he got close. "Okay, don't worry, that dress is packed away."

"Good, leave it packed away," Jack mumbled.

"What?"

"You'll look good anyway!" he yelled over his shoulder as he headed to his room.

Elizabeth pulled a rose colored dress from her bag, a very straight dress with small buttons up the side. She wanted to freshen up in the bathroom before putting on the dress. She went out in to the sitting room and found Jack looking out the window. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing special, just how busy this city is," he turned and noticed she hadn't changed. "Are you ready?"

"No, I want to wash up a bit first," she walked to the bathroom while unclasping her necklace, "would you put this on the dresser for me please?" She handed him the necklace.

"Of course," he went into her room and noticed the pretty rose dress on the bed next to her opened bag. He saw the book she'd been reading laying on top, "The Untamed Lady", he chuckled and picked up the book. He glanced out the door to make sure Elizabeth wasn't coming and opened the book. _"Ernestina leaned against Marco, running her fingers up his muscular chest and dragging her finger around his ear. She knew that Marco liked her touch. She whispered,"Take me in your arms Marco…" _Jack grinned and shoved the book back into the bag when he heard the bathroom door. He went to the window.

"Jack, now what are you looking at?"

"Nothing, just looking…" he kissed her cheek as he left the room.

When Jack was ready he waited for Elizabeth in the sitting room. He didn't know what to expect this evening, he could hear music outside among the crowds of people.

Elizabeth felt nervous as she buttoned her dress. She looked in the mirror, the dress hugged every curve, she pulled her hair up into a loose bun and put in two clips. She went out into the sitting room where Jack was waiting.

"Elizabeth…you look so beautiful," he couldn't move.

"Thank you," she took his hand, "I'm so hungry, let's go eat."

In the hotel lobby, there was such a crowd of people, Jack stopped and asked a hotel worker what was going on.

"Calgary Carnival sir, there's a poster near the door that lists what is happening tonight."

Jack and Elizabeth decided to walk outside, enjoy the warm air and find some dinner. "Now we know why there are so many people here," Jack said.

Elizabeth squeezed his arm, "Don't lose me in the crowd."

Jack looked at her, "I'm never going to lose you."

They stopped at a cart selling spiced meat pies and bought one. Jack broke off a piece and fed it to Elizabeth. "Yumm, it's good," she said as she broke off a piece and fed Jack. They continued feeding each other until the little pie was gone. "That was delicious," Jack said, "and the pie was good too."

Elizabeth smiled, took his arm and they walked taking in all the activities. They watched people juggling and someone playing a concertina while children danced. It was such a happy event and Jack and Elizabeth were delighted to be out walking together. Jack held her hand tightly at his elbow, keeping her close in the big crowd. They came upon a stage where a group of musicians had gathered. Someone took the stage, "Okay folks we're going to be doing some folk dancing, and if you'd like to come and join us, don't be shy!"

Elizabeth looked at Jack. "Oh no, don't even suggest it," he said waving his hand.

"No," she whispered, "I have no idea how to do folk dancing."

Jack grinned, "I don't think you do folk dancing…it's like the waltz only harder."

People filled the stage and started dancing to the lively music. A vibrant young man with blonde curls and a red and black costume leaped from the stage, landing in front of Elizabeth. "My lady," he bowed, "would you like to try the dance?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No…" and moved partially behind Jack, trying to hide.

The handsome dancer was persistent, "Oh, I'm sure you'd be fantastic!"

Jack looked over his shoulder, "If you want to, go ahead…"

Elizabeth squeezed Jack's arm, "No…I can't do that…"

"If you change your mind, I'd love to teach you." He leaped back onto the stage.

Jack looked at Elizabeth, her eyes big with wonderment, "Pretty handsome guy, I don't know…."

"Oh stop it Jack, I can only handle one handsome guy…you!"

"Glad to hear you say that," he kissed her.

They stopped again at an ice cream stand and each had a cone of ice cream. Jack loved how happy Elizabeth was and the way she giggled when he put a dot of ice cream on her nose. Jack finished his cone before Elizabeth. "Look at that!" he pointed over her shoulder. When she turned to look, Jack took a lick of her ice cream.

When she turned back, "I didn't see anything…okay, what did you do?"

"Nothing…" He took her hand and they continued walking. "Are you having a nice time?"

"I am, it's so nice to walk after sitting in that carriage and to see all these happy people," she squeezed his hand.

"Very happy people," he leaned to whisper, "except….don't think that I haven't seen all these men admiring you."

"Oh Jack, really!" She nudged him with her shoulder.

A clap of thunder brought a collective groan from the crowd. Jack put his hand on Elizabeth's back, "We should walk back toward the hotel." Everyone scurried to pack up their belongings and head for cover as the thunder continued and rain drops began to fall.

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and led her along the sidewalk, they turned the corner walking faster as the raindrops increased. "Jack! Maybe we should go inside until it passes," Elizabeth said.

"No, the hotel is right down here, we'll get a little wet, that's okay," he continued leading the way.

The rain became heavy and Elizabeth was trying to avoid the puddles as Jack pulled her along. When he stopped suddenly, Elizabeth slammed into him, "What is it?"

He looked at her, his hair totally wet, "I think we went down the wrong street!"

"We're lost?"

"No, just on the wrong street, come on." He crossed the street, still tightly holding her hand. As they went around the corner, Jack stopped again. "No, this isn't right…"

Elizabeth laughed, "Jack, you don't know where we are do you?" She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

He looked at her, "Well, we can't be that far off!" He laughed.

Elizabeth pressed against him and kissed him, unable to resist his smile and how handsome he looked in the rain.

They ran down the next street, finally entering the hotel lobby laughing.

When they got to the room, Elizabeth leaned back on the door, pressing her hand against her chest laughing. "Oh Jack, I've never been so wet from rain!"

He collapsed onto the green velvet sofa, "Me either, but it sure was fun."

Elizabeth looked at Jack, who sat on the sofa, one arm across the back of the sofa, one leg stretched out on the sofa. He looked so handsome even in his wet clothes, his white shirt clinging to every muscle, so outlined as he continued breathing heavy from their run. She knew she should look away, but she couldn't help herself from admiring him.

Jack's side ached slightly from laughing and he was enjoying Elizabeth's giggles. She was soaking wet and he couldn't resist looking at her in her clinging wet dress. He swallowed hard when she slowly walked to the sofa and sat down next to him.

"Thank you Jack, even though we got caught in the rain, I had a wonderful time," she looked at him, licking her lips, "I hope you did too."

Jack nodded, "Of course I did," he started to get up, "we should change…"

Elizabeth grabbed his arm, "Wait…" she moved closer and kissed his cheek, "thank you."

Jack touched her cheek, "I'm glad we walked around, it was nice," he said softly.

Elizabeth put her hand on his face and leaned and kissed him, moving closer. Jack responded but did not lean back, knowing that would lead to trouble. After their kiss, Jack stood, "Well, we better change into dry clothes." He reluctantly walked to his room.

Elizabeth hurried after him, "Jack…is something wrong?"

He turned, almost afraid to have her too close, "No…I just thought you'd want to…" He couldn't finish the sentence, Elizabeth pushed against him, forcing him against the bedroom door.

Elizabeth kissed Jack, rubbing her lips against his, as she held his arms. Jack put his hands on her waist, enjoying their kiss. She pulled back slightly, looking into his eyes. Jack reached up and removed the hair clips from her wet hair and tossed them on a chair. She smiled and ran her hands up his chest and undid a button on his shirt. She kissed him again and ran her hands around his neck, pulling him close. Jack ran his hands up and down her back. He shivered as her lips moved down his neck and her hands grazed his shoulder.

Jack moaned, "Elizabeth….what are you doing to me?"

Elizabeth smiled and continued with her taunting kisses. She raised her hand and made a circular motion on Jack's ear with her finger tips, "Take me in your arms Jack."

Jack rolled his head to the side, "Am I Marco?"

Elizabeth stopped, "What?"

"Nothing…" he tried to kiss her.

"Jack Thornton, did you read my book?" She put her hands against his chest.

"I did…I just opened it and saw a paragraph…that's all…" he tried to pull her close, "I think it's sweet that you're reading that…"

"Sweet?" Her eyes widened, "I'm not reading it as a manual…"

"No…of course not…I didn't mean that…." He took her face in his hands, "You don't need any help…"

"Jack!"

"No, I mean…the way you kiss me…," he swallowed, "you make me weak in the knees, every time I hold you, kiss you."

She played with the button on his shirt, "You do that to me too."

His head swayed, "Elizabeth…I love you." They shared a passionate kiss.

Elizabeth sighed, "I do believe I have to get out of this wet dress."

"Yeah, we need to take off these wet clothes." They stared at each other for a moment.

Elizabeth reached for the buttons running down her side, "Can you help me with these buttons?" Her eyes never left his.

He nodded, looking at her hand running up and down her side, "I can…but should I?"

"They're hard enough when they're dry, but wet …. They're too hard to handle."

"Are they?" Jack's voice was low as he reached for a button. He took her hand, "Come over here." He led her back to the sofa and sat down, "stand here, it will be easier for me to unbutton your dress...the buttons...unbutton them."

She stood perfectly still as Jack undid the row of small buttons.

"There…" he said, resting his hand on her waist. He looked up and she smiled and lowered herself onto his lap.


End file.
